


Running from reality

by DNA_DreamsNeverAlone23, Sable



Series: The Heart Wants What It Wants [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Feels, Alec Lightwood-centric, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Break Up, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Fights, Good Friend Catarina Loss, Good Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Alec Lightwood, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), Lightwood Siblings Feels, M/M, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss Friendship, Malec, POV Alec Lightwood, POV Magnus Bane, Post-Book Series: The Mortal Instruments, Protective Asmodeus, Protective Siblings, Ruler of Hell, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sick Alec Lightwood, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Worried Isabelle Lightwood, Worried Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 73,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNA_DreamsNeverAlone23/pseuds/DNA_DreamsNeverAlone23, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sable/pseuds/Sable
Summary: After Magnus broke up with Alec, Alec was shut down emotionally. He felt numb and paralyzed. Alec was not telling his siblings about the truth that he and Magnus already broke up. He acted like he is normal, just cooler than ever and became emotionless like a machine. However, Jace sensed something through his Parabatai rune and decided to find Magnus ask for more details along with Isabelle. While Alec’s protective siblings went to Magnus’s home, there’s bad news from Institute, that Alec was get caught by Valentine and his demons…





	1. Living hell

**Author's Note:**

> *SPECIAL FOR CHINESE READERS ONLY! CHINESE VERSION of 'RUNNING FROM REALITY' is AVAILABLE NOW!
> 
> 至所有中文读者！  
> 改编翻译《逃避现实》简体中文版可前往：  
> https://novel.banananetwork.com.my/book/851
> 
> ——————————————————
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTICE:  
> NEWBIE WRITER HERE. A BELIEVER OF “WRITING IS AN ACT OF FAITH, NOT A TRICK OF GRAMMAR.” —E.B. WHITE  
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, HIGH POSSIBILITIES OF WRONG GRAMMAR PROBLEM.
> 
> Feel free to leave a review after reading, much love ya~!  
> P.S. You are welcome to read my other fanfic, thanks. ^o^
> 
> ————————————
> 
> **SPECIAL THANKS to Sable who assisted and advised better sentence flow!

Magnus said that he was falling in love with Alec, and this is how Alec and Magnus’s love story began. Then, it only took one mistake and nothing else Alec ever did mattered. After Magnus had found out that Alec had met with Camille in secret, Magnus decided to break up with Alec.

There was an awkward atmosphere in Magnus’s apartment the air felt full of angst.

“I never wanted to take away your immortality. Magnus, Camille was lying; and you know it!” Alec urgently exclaimed.

"I knew Camille lied, but there's some truth to it that you can’t deny. Alexander, you met with my ex-girlfriend without telling me. You hid what you were doing from me, why?” Magnus asked.

“I just wanted to know more about you.” Alec's head bowed down, so he didn't meet Magnus’s eyes.

“Whatever you wanted to know, you could have asked me directly!” Magnus looked angry and couldn’t accept an answer like that. It seemed to him that Alec was just giving him some random lame excuses. 

“I did ask, but you never bothered to tell me about your past!” Alec retorted with teary eyes he stared at Magnus.

“Then, you should understand, that there must have be a valid reason a strong reason why I didn't tell you.” Magnus sighed and avoided eye-contact with Alec. “Why couldn't you just get over it and accept me fully without asking too much? We should have focused on our future, instead of my past.”

Alec's tears fell silently over his cheeks.   
"I just wanted to know the whole you, I barely know anything about you; was I asking too much?"

Magnus didn't reply he remained silent just staring at Alec.

"So..What...What now? Are you... I mean do you wish to break up with me?"

“I hope you have a better life, without me.” Magnus said with a sigh.

Alec gave a small sad smile "So this is it? This is how our love story ends?

"I'm sorry that I'm not sorry." Magnus said and then he finally broke up with Alec. "This is not your fault, nor is it mine. Maybe, maybe we're just not suited for each other." Magnus snapped his fingers and his front door opened.

"Can we meet again?" Alec asked, his tone of voice soft and broken.

"Sure." Magnus said with a shrug. "But I hope you know that I won't change my mind."

"Yeah." Alec clenched his shaking fists.

"Please don't show up for a while if possible. As you know I'm hurting too." Magnus requested with a calm voice.

Alec's lips twitched into a small wry smile before falling off.  
“I’m sorry for everything that I have done to you. I hope you can forgive me…”

"Don't apologise, it's like I said this isn't your fault." Magnus replied.

"No it is all my fault, if I never went to see Camille then maybe we wouldn't have broken up." Alec stated.

Magnus licked his dry lips silently, he looked exhausted.   
“Alec, can we stop repeating this over and over again? I am really tired.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

"You said you love me, but you still want to break up with me?"

After a short moment of silence, Magnus answered firmly. "Yes, because I have got no other choice. Whenever I see your face, I will remember everything you did to me, you... You betrayed me, Alexander."

"I didn't betray you! Camille was lying and I already tried explaining it to you clearly as I possibly could!” Alec angrily shouted in frustration. 

Magnus froze for a moment startled, he had never seen Alec loose control like that, Alec always presented himself as a calm and collected person.

Gazing into Magnus's wide and shocked eyes, Alec smiled sadly and tiredly before sighing and saying in a defeated tone "Fine. Whatever... You win, Magnus."

It seemed everything around Alec was getting so cold and dark.  
The moment they had broken up, Alec's world had faded away and shattered apart.

Alec nodded his head, then began to walk slowly towards the door, ready to leave. Magnus felt hurt and angst in his heart turning his back to Alec, trying to avoid Alec's gaze, Magnus felt afraid that Alec might open his mouth and continue arguing with him. However, despite Magnus's expectation, Alec left quietly without saying anything else. Alec seemed to accept Magnus's Decision to break up.

Once Alec stepped out of Magnus's loft, he walked slowly over to the staircase and sat there, weeping heartbroken and alone, he felt guilt eating away at him, he also felt judged, without meaning to he shut down emotionally.

By the Angels, he needed a break, why was his life becoming a living hell?

 

[To be continued]


	2. Falling apart inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> It seemed everything around Alec was getting so cold and dark.  
> The moment both of them broke up, Alec’s world is fade away and shattered apart.
> 
> Alec nodded his head, then walking slowly to the door, ready to leave. Magnus felt hurt and angst in his heart, he turned his back to Alec, tried to avoid facing Alec directly. Magnus was feeling afraid that Alec may open his mouth and argue with him continuously. However, out of Magnus’s expectation, Alec was leaving quietly without saying any more words. Alec seemed to accept Magnus’s break up decision smoothly.
> 
> Once Alec stepped out Magnus’s loft, he walked to the staircase and sat at there, crying and sobbing alone. He felt guilty and judged, intend to shut down emotionally.
> 
> By the Angels, he was needed a break. Why his life became a living hell?

Alec didn't tell his siblings that he and Magnus broke up. He acted like normal, just cooler than ever and sometimes he became emotionless like a machine.

One week passed.

Alec didn't stay at Magnus's Loft at night, so he used his entire night for hunting and killing demons by himself. Jace and Isabelle were busy with something else. Alec on the other hand, didn't want to disturb or alarm his siblings with the news of his break up.

In fact Alec was experiencing many a sleepless night after Magnus broke up with him; He can't help but keep on thinking about Magnus's sad and angry faces when he closed his eyes sometimes even when his eyes were open, the night that Magnus broke up with him he snuck back into the institute and back into his room, he tried to get to sleep without Magnus's company, but unfortunately the 'voices' in his head wouldn't leave him alone. 

"I'm tired of being with you Alec. It's best that we end our relationship." 

“Alec, you betrayed me, you made my deep love for you become worthless and ridiculous!”

"I hate you Alec! I don't want to see you anymore! 

"You hurt my feelings Alexander. I loved you so much, how could you do that to me? What did you want from me? You went to see Camille and lied to me; What exactly did you plot behind my back? Did you try to shorten my life and kill me?" 

Alec woke up in a cold sweat, he felt depressed and exhausted like he had been drained of any energy by his anxiety. Alec sat up he hugged his legs to his chest tightly trying to get some warmth into his colder than normal body. 

Alec's room was silent except for his ragged breathing; while he gasped a lungful of air, he felt confused and his mind racing. he couldn't think of anything else but Magnus, Alec felt like he was slowly going insane and that he would die any second. His whole world was shattered. A life without Magnus? He didn't think he could survive. 

"I should do something useful." Alec murmured to himself. He got up out of bed and left his room, he crept down the hallway to the weapons room and quickly and quietly armed himself. He needed to do something, anything to prove to himself that he was still alive. He may not be Magnus's boyfriend anymore, but he was still a capable Shadowhunter. He closed his eyes and took a fortifying breath his eyes opened and he came to the resolve that he was going to do nothing but be a Shadowhunter, nothing else not until his very last breath.

______________

New York Institute, Jace and Alec were in the training room together.

"Alec, maybe we should take a small break, I think I've already done enough training for a while." Jace complained and groaned after he had accidently let his guard down and got kicked into a wall by Alec.

Alec sighed and lowered his weapon; he walked over to Jace and offered his hand to help hoist Jace to his feet. "I'm sorry, I know you've been busy and tired from training Clary, but you should understand that I hate training by myself when it comes to weapons other than my bow."

"It's Okay." Jace patted Alec on the back gently. "Hey, so what's the job that Magnus has been busy with lately?"

"W…What? Why'd you ask something like that? Alec felt uncomfortable at the question.

"Because I haven't seen him in what feels like forever, I mean he must be busy with something if you’re here training instead of going on dates with him." Jace teased in a weird tone of voice that sounded like a bad attempt at a lovey dovey voice.

Alec just gave Jace a somewhat wry tired smile as an answer.

"I've gotta go, Clary asked me out to dinner tonight. Jace said.

Alec shot Jace a disgruntled look.  
"So that's the reason why you don't want to continue training with me."

"Oh, come on Alec, taking a little break won't kill anyone." Jace said touching his Parabatai Rune gently.

"Hey are you okay? Why am I sensing unstable emotions from you lately?" Jace asked looking at Alec confused. He shot Alec a measured look trying to find a hint to what was going on with his Parabatai.

"I'm fine just a bit tired." Alec replied avoiding eye contact with Jace.

Jace gazed worriedly at Alec. "Are you sure you're fine? Why do I feel that you're lying to me?"

Alec stifled a sigh; He had almost forgotten how close their Parabatai Rune linked them. they were always able to sense each other's emotions and Inner most feelings.

"Alec, tell me the truth, did something happen?" Jace asked.

"Jace I'm fine, I promise." Alec replied.

“Alec, you know I can see right through you, right? You are not great at Lying.” Jace said.

Alec knew that Jace wouldn’t let it go easily, Alec quickly thought of a random excuse;   
“Fine, I’ll tell you the truth.” Alec said with a sigh.

“I’m listening.” said Jace looking at Alec patiently.

Alec took a deep breath to calm down.  
“It’s about Magnus… as you’ve guessed he’s been very busy lately, which has made me feel insecure and panicked.” Alec said.

“Alec, it’s not that big of a deal, stop being so childish and insecure about your lover.” Jace said with a chuckle.

“You’re right I am being childish. Alec wondered if that was the real reason why Magnus had decided to break up with him. ‘Was it because he had been so childish and immature throughout the entirety of their relationship?’

Jace noticed that Alec felt sad, and moved quickly to comfort him.   
“Alec, you know that I really didn’t mean what I just said right? You’re a understanding and caring person, that’s why we all love and adore you, and that does include your High Warlock boyfriend Magnus Bane.”

‘No, it’s not true, not anymore. Magnus will never love me again.’ Alec thought his heart sinking.

Jace continued talking “If Magnus doesn’t have time to spend with you; you could always just sit by him while he’s making his potions and stuff, clinging to him like you always do. He loves it, even I can see that.”

“I hope so.” Alec said softly giving a small shake of his head.

“Don’t be so grumpy and emo, Alec have a little faith in yourself!” Jace cheerfully encouraged.

Alec gave a soft smile but didn’t say anything.

“By the way Alec, Izzy wanted me to remind you to take Magnus's copy of the report with you when you go to Magnus.” Jace said.

Alec was surprised at what Jace had just said, he had almost forgotten about the matter until just then. Five days ago, Isabelle had asked him to give a report to Magnus for his review for his assistance on the investigation. Isabelle thought Alec had been staying at Magnus’s place like he always did, of course that was because she didn’t know that Magnus had broken up with him.

Alec knew that he had to give Magnus some space because Magnus had requested it, he had said that they could still remain friends but he did not want to see Alec for a while; that was why Alec never took the report to Magnus because he didn’t have the guts to knock on Magnus’s door.

“How come you’ve been so forgetful? Izzy told me that she has already informed you and reminded you many times already. However, you always seem to forget to take it with you even though you are sleeping over at Magnus’s place every night.” Jace said.

Alec knew exactly that he can’t go back to Magnus’s home, not anymore. This is the truth, not a secret. He’s not really cheated on his siblings, but he was just not planning to tell them about this. 

Listened to what Jace had said, Alec felt his heartaches getting worse, then he gradually becomes so numb and paralyzed. He thought he might cry, but he didn’t. Alec remained in silence with an emotionless face. He felt tiredness and exhaustion were caused him fatigued and weak.

Jace felt weird and touched his Parabatai rune, again. The unusual silent of Alec’s reaction made Jace worried about him. “Alec, are you all right?” Jace asked carefully.

“I’m fine. Just a bit tired, like what I’ve told you.” Alec answered firmly.

Jace sighed. When Jace ready to say something, Jace’s phone call was ringing. It was Clary on the line. Jace then sent an apologetic look to Alec, and he answered the phone while rushing out from the training room. Alec didn’t blame Jace on this at all, because he knew that Jace has a date with Clary. 

“It ain't right, I shouldn't be so weak inside,” Alec whispered to himself.

Alec sat on the floor with a blank mind, until he felt the need to regain his strength, by hunting some demons. It was a good thing that he’s not that kind of idle person. At least, he still got something to do, doesn’t it?

Alec never wanted to say goodbye to Magnus. But since everything was done, then he should better get up his feet and moving on. Because there is no one will come for him and pick him up piece by piece anymore. Start onwards, Alec was all alone. If he didn’t do this for himself, then nobody else will do, nor Magnus either. Not anymore.

 

[To be continued]


	3. Head above water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm not betraying you! Camille was lying and I already explained it to you clearly!” Alec shouted his anger out.
> 
> Magnus froze for a while, he never seen Alec lost control like this. Alec is always a cool and calm guy.
> 
> Gazing at Magnus’s widen shocked eyes, Alec smiled tiredly and replied in a defeated tone. “Fine. Whatever…You win, Magnus.”
> 
> It seemed everything around Alec was getting so cold and dark.  
> The moment both of them broke up, Alec’s world is fade away and shattered apart.
> 
> Alec nodded his head, then walking slowly to the door, ready to leave. Magnus felt hurt and angst in his heart, he turned his back to Alec, tried to avoid facing Alec directly. Magnus was feeling afraid that Alec may open his mouth and argue with him continuously. However, out of Magnus’s expectation, Alec was leaving quietly without saying any more words. Alec seemed to accept Magnus’s break up decision smoothly.
> 
> Once Alec stepped out Magnus’s loft, he walked to the staircase and sat at there, crying and sobbing alone. He felt guilty and judged, intend to shut down emotionally.
> 
> By the Angels, he was needed a break. Why his life became a living hell?

Alec felt he was drowning in sorrow, slowly and painfully. In this ocean of sorrow, he was unable to breathe. There is nobody out there to save him, he was all alone, feel like being under the water. Alec closed his eyes tightly, fighting hard through the struggles. 

It was another night, Alec woke up from sweating and panic attack. The feeling of drowning was so real and so close…to die. There is one moment that Alec thought he will never have a chance to reopen his eyes again. But, luckily, he still has breath. Barely to take a breath, but still breathing. He was totally in a mess because he still loving Magnus crazily after everything that happened.

Alec took a few deep breathes, then wiping away his cold sweats from his forehead and neck by the back of his shaking hands. The lack of sleep was killing him softly too. He felt very weak and fatigue, the dizziness attacked him frequently. He was damn tired but cannot fall asleep, all the side-effects of insomnia were slowly occurred and started to affect his daily life.

Alec took out his stele, then he rolled up his sleeves, activated the strength rune which located on his upper arm and drew a new temporary rune on his forearm, which can help him maintain his energy to prevent depletion by his tiredness. 

Finally, Alec decided he needed a breath of fresh air, so after that, he went to the weapon room and gearing up himself for another midnight demons hunting party. 

Of course, he all alone went out for secret hunting mission, again.

If there is no one could help Alec keep his head above the water, then just let him be. Let him be his own soul master, let him made his own decision on life choices. 

To live or to die, how to live and how to die.

______________

Jace was feeling something wrong on his Parabatai rune during his sleep. He opened his eyes and sat up from bed in all sudden, which made Clary, who was laying on his chest, felt shocked and waking up too. 

“What’s wrong, Jace? Are you okay?” Clary asked sleepily.

“Alec…” Jace was panting and touching his Parabatai rune with an uneasy feeling. 

“Alec? What happened…?” Clary looked confused and worried.

“I don’t know, but he might get into troubles. I can feel it… He’s in emotional pain.”

“Is it possible?” Clary chuckled. “Oh, come on. He is being with Magnus together, I am very sure that Magnus will take good care of him.”

“I know… but this kind of feeling is so real. I can sense it, Clary, Alec seriously in very deep troubles.” Jace said. “I don’t know how this happened, but even though Alec not really in physical pain, but his emotion was getting unstable. I am truly worried about him.”

“Well… If you are very sure that your Parabatai rune won’t go wrong, then I suggest maybe we can call him directly or check with Magnus to make sure Alec be okay.” Clary was patting Jace’s shoulder gently to comfort him. “Don’t worry, Alec will be fine.”

“I hope so.” Jace sighed heavily, then can’t help himself but think of his earlier meet with Alec. Alec not really like usual him at that time, he looked very tired and become quieter. 

______________

Magnus Bane loves Alec Lightwood.  
This is not just a sentence, but the truth. And maybe, it is a problem too. A very big problem, which made Magnus keep pushing Alec away from his life. Magnus has put his defense so high, he tried so hard to keep distance with Alec because of afraid of getting hurt, and he refused to let Alec in for the same reason.

In their love relationship, Magnus might always be pretended and acted like he was the one who takes control, but the truth was actually far from this. Lots of the people surround them always said Alec was the insecure one. However, there are fewer people knowing that Magnus was vulnerable too. 

Magnus lived a long life, he had lots of past memories which Alec never know. Those memories not only the happy moments, but many awful, hurtful, sorrowful and unforgettable deep scars included. Magnus knew clearly that Alec was far too young to understand Magnus’s past. Honestly, it is a quite impossible mission to Alec for accepting the whole of Magnus.

Magnus knew it. And, because of his deep love for Alec, Magnus not ready to let Alec involved too much in his past life since he knew that Alec was likely can’t accept all of him. The fear of being rejected by Alec caused Magnus went crazy and anxiety, then Magnus finally made a very wrong decision. 

Broke up with Alec was not an easy task to Magnus. Magnus was hurt and felt depression too. But every time when Magnus thought of Alec went to see Camille behind his back, Magnus was getting angry and not feeling of guilty or regret on his break up decision with Alec. 

Maybe, both of them never suitable for each other. What Alec pursue and wanted, Magnus cannot afford it. So, maybe breaking up is the best choice for them, even this decision was hard and hurt. But at the end, long pain is worse than short pain, doesn’t it? Thus, it is better that they split up now.

The night was quiet and peaceful, until Magnus’s phone ringing. Magnus, who was laying on the sofa in the living room, he sighed and snapped his fingers and made his phone appeared on his hand magically from his bedroom.

“Congratulation! You have reached The High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. But I’m sorry to tell you that I’m on leave now. So, whatever you want, I can’t help you! Please try to find the other warlocks!” Magnus said with a machine toneless voice, after that, he ended the call quickly without waiting for the other person’s response. 

Then, just a moment later, the phone was ringing again.  
It must be the same person!

Magnus sighed heavily and answered the phone impatiently.  
“Haven’t I made it clear enough? STOP CALLING ME! Or else, I probably will go mad and turn you into any random creatures with a nasty curse or hateful spell!”

Before Magnus able to hang up his phone one more time, the man on the other side of the phone was shouting out loud. “HOW DARE YOU HUNG UP MY PHONE!” 

Magnus froze for a while. The person who called him, it’s obviously was Jace’s voice.

“What do you want?” Magnus was biting his lower lips with an uneasy feeling. He guessed that Jace must be calling him as Alec’s protective brother, he surely planned to scold him for breaking up with Alec. But who knows, Jace never bothered to question him anything about their broke up.

“Where is Alec? Ask him to answer his phone and reply to my messages now, otherwise, I might killing him myself.” Jace said in a threatening tone.

“…What?” Magnus stunned. He wondered why Jace would say these to him. 

“You called me at such late night, just for saying these…?” Magnus asked he was confused by Jace’s unusual and abnormal action. Magnus thought Jace should scold him, doesn’t it? Even though Jace was not scolded him, but maybe he will come here himself and punched him in the face, then it just called as normal, doesn’t it? But why Jace was acting like this? It’s really confusing Magnus!

“Yep, that’s all I wanted to say.” Jace hissed after heard what Magnus said. “Ask your stupid boyfriend answer my phone now, got it?”

There’s a long silence moment after this.  
Finally, Magnus found the problem.

“It’s ex-boyfriend.” Magnus corrected Jace softly. 

“Still on dreaming? Are you not fully woke up yet? Stop talking nonsense, Magnus Bane.” Jace was rolling his eyes impatiently.

Magnus sighed, noticed what had happened at last.  
“He didn’t tell you.” He whispered. 

“Tell me what?” Jace seemed to sense something wrong too. A strange feeling overwhelming him, but he tried to keep himself calm. 

“What are you mean, Magnus? You better explain it fast!” Jace asked eagerly.

Magnus sighed again. He said after took a deep breath.  
“Alec… Him and I, we broke up last week.”

A long awkward silence moment. 

Then, Jace shouted it out loud again, after he woke up from dazed and confused.  
“MAGNUS BANE, ARE YOU CRAZY? What’s going on?”

“There’s no point to explain more. If you want to know the details, go ask Alec. I’m sorry that I have something else to do, so… goodbye.” Magnus said.

“WAIT!” Jace stopped Magnus from the end the call. “Magnus, just one more question.”

“…What is it?”

“Did Alec looked for you after you guys broke up?” Jace asked.

“No. I never saw him since our last meet on our broke up day.” Magnus answered firmly. He was wondering why Alec didn’t tell his siblings about their broke up. Then, Magnus started to feel worried. Is Alec in any troubles?

Jace was getting worried now because he sensed that Magnus was telling the truth.  
‘What the hell is Alec doing? If he never went to Magnus’s home or looked for Magnus, then where he had been these days? Where he slept at night? Did he stayed at institute these days without their awareness?’ Jace knew clearly that Alec was no place to go, except Institute or Magnus’s home.

“Is Alec okay…? I mean… He never told you guys that he already breaking up with me, right? Then, did you saw him these days? How is he now? Why are you calling me to find him?” Magnus can’t help himself but shown his concern on Alec again. He still loved Alec, even after they broke up. Perhaps they can still be friends, just normal friends or maybe closer than normal friends, right?

Jace sighed. He may not really know what happened between Magnus and his brother, Alec. But there is one thing that Jace can hundred percent sure. Magnus still in love with Alec and Alec is also the same. That’s why Magnus is still worrying about Alec, and Jace can sense that Magnus’s concerns include something more than ordinary friends, there are love and affection. On the other hand, Alec is also the same, he is loving Magnus. That’s why Alec chooses to be silent on this matter and not telling them the truth of he was breaking up with Magnus. 

“Why you insisted to break up with Alec when you guys clearly still love each other?” Jace asked again.

“Why you thought I am the one who mentioned the break-up? Why you never thinking that Alec might be the one who caused this?” Magnus frowned.

“Because I know Alec very well. He may be stupid, but he is not heartless.” There’s sarcasm in Jace’s voice.

“Hey, are you satirizing me now?” Magnus said angrily. “It’s not all my fault! I am just trying to protect my soul because I can’t let Alec bring me down anymore. He betrayed me at first!”

“Seriously?” Jace scoffed. “Are we talking the same Alec here?”

“Hum.” Magnus snorted in a bad mood.

“I think there is no point to talk with you anymore since Alec was not at your home and not together be with you. Goodbye Magnus, hope you can sleep tight after giving up my brother, your fantastic and best ever ex-lover. Let's just see how it goes, do you really think that you could live without Alec?” Jace said with a calm tone, and this totally out of Magnus’s expectation too. He thought Jace is always the hot-tempered guy.

“I…I…” Magnus tried to make more explanation, but he desperate found out that he was speechless. 

“Well, just a warm reminder, happy to inform you that I’m gonna tell Izzy about your broke up news now! So, you better get ready yourself to welcome Izzy at any time. See ya soon!” Jace said before he hangs up the phone.

At last, Magnus was gazing at his phone in a daze for a long time.

“Meow~” The Chairman Meow made its presence and jumped on the sofa. 

‘At least, I still have my cat.’ Magnus sighed and thinking himself silently in his bottom heart.

 

[To be continued]


	4. Nobody can save me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I…I…” Magnus tried to make more explanation, but he desperate found out that he was speechless.
> 
> “Well, just a warm reminder, happy to inform you that I’m gonna tell Izzy about your broke up news now! So, you better get ready yourself to welcome Izzy at any time. See ya soon!” Jace said before he hangs up the phone.
> 
> At last, Magnus was gazing at his phone in a daze for a long time.
> 
> “Meow~” The Chairman Meow made its presence and jumped on the sofa.
> 
> ‘At least, I still have my cat.’ Magnus sighed and thinking himself silently in his bottom heart.

Cold wind blowing through Alec’s heart. He walked on the street in the night alone, with a seraph blade on his right hand. Alec knew that he already walked into the demon nest, those dark creatures may appear at any time soon. 

He physically ready for the war, however, he was still in a daze by mentally.  
His mind was confused, there is nothing other than Magnus Bane. 

The memories about Magnus and him. When they were being together, when Magnus kissed him and told him that he will always love him, when Magnus waved his hands to make portal and bring Alec to some mystery places, when Magnus snapped his fingers to clean the kitchenware by his magic because it’s his turn to wash kitchenware, but Magnus refused to do it himself in a mundane way.

Alec remembered every single thing in details when he was being with Magnus together. There are lots of precious memories, include the different taste of sad, angry, happy and unforgettable. But how come all of these memories became his nightmares now? Only got hurt, pain and regret were left behind.

Alec used to be delightful while he was dating with Magnus. But now everything had changed, when he lost his ex-lover, he seemed lost everything too, including Alec himself. He doesn’t even know what should he care right now. 

“Haiz.” Alec sighed heavily and forced himself to focus on the on-hand task. He gripped his weapon tightly, tried his best to keep himself calm. He needed a clear head to focus.

“I’m not that kind of coward, right?” Alec murmured softly. “Facing it, let it go then moving forward. I can do it… I am much stronger than what I think. People usually said that we should fall down seven times, get up eight. But I just made one-time mistake only, how come I became such a mess?”

Alec begged his Angels in heart, whispered to them and made a wish. He hoped that there is someone who can give him some guidance and strength, then whom can lead him to a right path. Because Alec was totally lost his way now. He was not sure what to do and how to survive without Magnus in his life. 

Alec was cried out loud inside his heart. However, it seemed nobody noticed his depression and anxiety. No one bothers to lend him a hand. There is nobody can save him.

When Alec was sinking in his own memories, there is something around him grabbed his attention. In all of sudden, the demons growling sound came from nowhere, getting closer to him and clearer. Alec even heard the uncountable large amount of wings flapping noises, there were getting louder and faster. The street light surrounded Alec was turned off one-by-one until there was left the holy seraph blade glowing white light stood alone against the endless darkness.

This kind of feel was totally out of Alec’s expectation and not within what he can control. The uncontrollable, automatically appeared, the whole body trembling fear response. This was actually only happened on Alec when there is any greatest demons showed up nearby him.

Everything seemed went so wrong.  
This was supposed not happen!

Tonight, he just randomly picked a demon nest for killing his time. But this place still considered as ‘safe’ area. Alec knew his own limitation, few little demons were harmless to him so far. 

Yes, Alec admits that he was needed some distraction to let him ran away and escaped from the sorrowful of broke up, that’s why he planned to hunt and kill demons alone in the midnight. But this was actually some usual entertainment or leisure activities that Alec normally played with his siblings together as one team during their boring time. He may be upset and desperate due to the trauma of breaking up with Magnus, but honestly, he was not really so numb until planning to commit suicide! 

“Oh, what a fun night, see whom we’ve got here!” A man voice came from Alec’s back. 

Alec frowned and turned his back quickly, that voice was quite familiar to him, but he can’t remember his identity at this moment. Alec took out a witchlight rune stone and tried to see whom the person stood at there. 

“Who are you?” Alec asked.

Then, there was another deeper, raspy, croaky hoarse man voice. “He looked so delicious! My evil summoner on this dimension, my loyal servant Valentine, it seemed you brought me another precious toy.”

Alec stunned at there when he finally realized who was the first man that talking to him. And, now, there was another biggest problem. The second ‘man’, according to Alec’s observation and sixth sense, he surely not just a ‘normal guy’. Alec was wondering who the greatest demon, stood in front of him in the dark!

“Dear Lord, I believe he was just lost his way and never expected to see us here.” Valentine walked forward, to let Alec saw his face. Then, he gave Alec an evil laugh. “I know you, little boy, you are Jace’s parabatai, doesn’t it?”

“Valentine,” Alec called the name with an angry tone. After that, Alec gasped while he saw another guy who moved forward and standing beside Valentine, he obviously was The Greatest Demon. That demon, his appearance looked like a normal guy who wore a decent grey suit. He is taller and paler than Valentine.

“Who are you?” Alec asked the demon.

In a blink of eyes, the demon suddenly teleported via smoke to Alec’s side, which made Alec felt shocked and widen his eyes.

“What the…” Alec’s unfinished words were forced choked and stopped when the demon clutching his neck unmercifully. 

“You smelled so delicious to me! Broken and devastated… What made you in that pain and hurt at such a young age? Your struggles of guilt and sin are slowly destroying you. It’s very interesting. You felt that you are not deserved to be alive in deep down your heart, but the question is WHY? I can sense your fear and sorrow. But what confusing me, is your feeling of fear and sorrow were not towards me…? What a surprise!” The demon gave Alec a sinister smile.

The lack of oxygen to the brain made Alec felt dizzy and almost fainted. Alec tried to break free from the demon’s tight hold, but all the efforts were in vain. 

“Such a fun toy, can I have him?” The demon asked Valentine with an evil smile.

“My greatest lord, of course, you can have him.” Valentine bowed his head lower, then he opened his mouth in hesitation. “I know he might not the sacrificial offering that I planned for you in the first place. However, I wonder if the deal between us…”

The demon was laughing in a deep voice. “Don’t worry, my servant. As long as I get enough fun, then I sure will give you what you want later. You know exactly, doesn’t it? That’s why you choose to summon me among the countless demons in Hell.”

Alec gasped for air when the demon let go his hand on Alec’s neck suddenly. Then, he fell down and hit his head hard on the ground in the next second. 

Watching Alec who hardly to catch his own breath, the demon measured Alec by his eyes from head to toe with an unpredictable look, while Valentine was observing the demon’s face expression carefully.

“Tell me, boy, what’s your biggest fear?” The demon asked.

“Get… away from me…” Alec groaned in a very soft and breathless voice. 

“You are not scared of me. And, there are hateful feeling inside you. Not all for me, but mostly towards yourself.” The demon hissed. “Are you hate yourself and hate your own existence?”

There are sorrowful flashed across Alec’s both eyes when he thought of Magnus’s hurtful words on their broke up day. Then, Alec remembered back what he had done to Magnus. He was guilty indeed, and Magnus was right about him.

——————

That day, when Alec went to Camille.

“Alec, you are a smart boy. You should know, there is the only way to make you and Magnus can grow old together.” Camille gave her obvious hint to Alec. “Turn the immortal to mortal life, then you can have what you want.”

“No…” Alec was shaking when he seemed noticed and knew it what the suggestion that Camille was given.

“Don’t deny it, Alec. Deep down in your heart, you wished that can actually happen, doesn’t it? That’s why you come and find me. You are not trying to search an answer, because you know this answer all the time. You are just a coward and not dare to admit it yourself. That’s why you look for me, try to use my mouth to say out your biggest desire! You try to reduce your sense of guilt and your sins! You try to make yourself feel better! But you are not the saint, you are not innocent, angel!” Camille grinned with an evil smile.

——————

End of the memories flashed, Alec was biting his lips till they bleed and tried so hard to suppress his emotions. 

‘Camille was right, I am never a saint and not innocent too. Magnus was right though, I am a horrible and terrible person because I betrayed his love. Magnus love me deeply, but I still hurt him like that.’ Alec was thinking himself, and the tears keep falling down silently.

“You are so tasty! It’s truly amazing!” The demon licked his lips and looked excited on Alec’s reaction. 

Alec tried to support his upper body with his weak shaking arms, and want to stand up his feet, but he failed. He was then fell back on the floor and struggling to keep himself conscious. 

“Feeling too weak to get your feet up?” The demon teased. Then, he said. “Your guilt towards something or someone has destroyed you, and it brings along the darkness to you. Now, because of my presence, both of them were getting stronger than ever and swallowing you, which make you feel weak and dying instantly. Oh, poor little boy, feeling it’s hard to survive? Then, why don’t you make a deal with me? I can help you to get rid of these troubles, forever. But, it’s all just under one simple condition. Make a deal with me, then I promise to save your life.”

‘There is nobody can save me.’  
Alec shook his head and panting, after that he replied with a low tone. “No…”

A simple and weak answer, but with the strongest will ever.

“No? How dare you to reject me!” The demon shrugged and smiled angrily. “Sorry, boy. But I do not accept any rejection.”

After a short while of gazing at Alec, the demon was speaking again.  
“Such an interesting bold soul, it's a pity if you die too fast. How about like this, I will ask my servant to give you some special treatment? It must be so much fun to see you crumble and beg for me to make a deal with you at last!”

The demon ignored the Alec who still in pain and struggles, then he turned his head to Valentine, a command in his firm tone. “He is now all yours. Make sure you give him some fun, I want him to beg me and ask me to kill him! I want him to swear his loyalty to me and be my servant eternally.”

“Trust me, my dear Lord. Just leave it to me, I am very sure that he will have a wonderful, sweet time with me.” Valentine assured it.

“That’s good. If you can do a great job on it, then the thing that I promised you under our agreement, I will fulfill it soonest as possible to make your dreams come true.” Finally, the demon disappeared in a smoke form. 

The street lights were restored to normal.  
Alec moved his body slowly, tried again to stand up his feet, but failed again when he got kicked by Valentine in the stomach. Alec curled up his shaking body, then he gasping and moaning in pain.

 

[To be continued]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, new update again!  
> Yeah, I know poor Alec was suffered a lot. BTW, I promise the happy ending ahead.  
> Feel free to leave review after reading, much love ya.
> 
> Happy CNY to Chinese readers, if any. Enjoy holiday with fun XD


	5. What I’ve done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Such an interesting bold soul, it's a pity if you die too fast. How about like this, I will ask my servant to give you some special treatment? It must be so much fun to see you crumble and beg for me to make a deal with you at last!”
> 
> The demon ignored the Alec who still in pain and struggles, then he turned his head to Valentine, a command in his firm tone. “He is now all yours. Make sure you give him some fun, I want him to beg me and ask me to kill him! I want him to swear his loyalty to me and be my servant eternally.”
> 
> “Trust me, my dear Lord. Just leave it to me, I am very sure that he will have a wonderful, sweet time with me.” Valentine assured it.
> 
> “That’s good. If you can do a great job on it, then the thing that I promised you under our agreement, I will fulfill it soonest as possible to make your dreams come true.” Finally, the demon disappeared in a smoke form.
> 
> The street lights were restored to normal.  
> Alec moved his body slowly, tried again to stand up his feet, but failed again when he got kicked by Valentine in the stomach. Alec curled up his shaking body, then he gasping and moaning in pain.

Magnus was well aware of the warning from Jace. He knew that Isabelle will come and question him about his end-game relationship with Alec. But what made Magnus surprise is that Isabelle and Jace were coming too early than Magnus’s expected time. It seemed Alec’s siblings were too eager and can’t wait for another minute. Because they were coming to Magnus’s apartment within one hour after Jace hung up Magnus’s phone.

“I thought you guys will at least wait for the sun to rise. So, sorry that I’m not prepared to welcome you yet. Both of you should leave, goodbye.” Magnus almost closing the door but Jace and Isabelle stopped him and blocked the door by their hands in time.

“Magnus! Please stop being childish!” Isabelle was rolling her eyes impatiently while Jace stared at Magnus with an angry look. 

“Excuse me, are you sure I’m the one who acts like the childish person?” Magnus hissed. “This is the best laughing joke I've ever heard by today.”

Isabelle ignored Magnus, then she tried to walk into the apartment with Jace. Magnus looked nervous and stopped them quickly. “What do you want? I will never invite you guys into my house, so please just stand at outside.”

“Move aside, please.” Isabelle raised her eyebrows. Her faked smile shown anger clearly. 

“You heard me. Whatever you want to talk, just let us settle at here.” Magnus said in a strong attitude. He wasn’t really want to invite Alec’s siblings went into his house, because he knew that they won’t let him go easily and certainly will stalking him continuously with their annoyed attitudes. If both Jace and Isabelle went into the house, then it will be very hard to make them leave later. 

“Fine.” Jace crossed his arms. “Then, let us talk at here.”

“You should know the reason why we come to you.” Isabelle narrowed her beautiful eyes. “Magnus, I think you owe us a proper explanation.”

“Why are you breaking up with Alec?” Jace asked directly. 

Magnus groaned and clenched his jaw. “This is the thing between Alec and I. It’s not my responsibility to tell you guys either. So, if you really curious and want to know the whole story, then you should be looking for Alec, instead of me. Because, I won’t tell you anything.”

“Magnus Bane!” Jace increased pitched in his voice.

“By the way, in case you guys wish to know… Alec is the one who caused this, and he also the reason that leads us to a breakup.” Magnus added.

“How dare you saying like this? Magnus, Alec is our brother! He is kind and pure in love, how could you hurt him like that and pretend that like he is the only one to blame? We trusted you and let Alec be with you, give him to you… But at the end, what have you done? You broke his heart and walked away, then you never bother to give us any explanation! You are suck!” Isabelle said in an unbelievable tone. 

Magnus felt tightness in the chest, then he finally lost his temper. “Shut up, Isabelle! You don’t know anything about us, so don’t judge me like you are an angry God. You have no rights to comment anything!”

“Who said we had no rights?” Jace questioned back Magnus with a calm cold tone. “Magnus, you’d better tell us something useful before I punch you in the face!”

Magnus shrugged at Jace’s threaten. Then, he replied with a nasty tone. “You guys should better leave before I get crazy and misuse any spells or curses on you. I am very emotional and sensitive lately.” Magnus’s smiling face was full of anger. Then, a flash of blue sparks appeared on Magnus’s raising, slightly shaking hands. 

Noticed that Magnus was getting serious on his words, Isabelle and Jace exchanged a look quickly and moves backwards together to keep a safe distance with Magnus. However, after Jace saw that Magnus’s hands were shaking, he was getting relax and standing still there. But at the same time, Jace also confused about Magnus’s unusual behaviour.

“Hey, your hands were shaking. I doubt you will do so.” Jace smirked. 

Magnus bitted his lips but not saying anything. He tried so hard to maintain the same defence posture. He wanted to show his angry look to Jace and Isabelle, maybe in the deep down of his heart, he wished that Jace or Isabelle can notice they were wronged him and mistreated him. Magnus hoped that there is someone who can support his decision and stand at his side to comfort him. In fact, Magnus was getting hurt too because of what Alec did to him.

“Magnus, why you looked so angry and acted like a totally different person to me! You are not serious mean it… to attack us, aren’t you?” Isabelle asked in confusion. 

“Or maybe, you should just take off your disguise and tell us what happened, so we can help on it. I know that Alec can be very stupid sometime, so if Alec was really done any bad thing to you, you are welcome to make complain. We are here, so let us settle the problem together, Magnus.” Jace said. 

Isabelle glanced at Jace and rethink what Jace had said.  
‘Magnus’s reaction was truly weird. Jace was right, maybe there is something that they do not know. And maybe Alec was really done something stupid… That’s why Magnus was acting like this and claimed that Alec was the one who caused everything, include their broke up.’

Jace then asked again in a soft tone. “Magnus, why are you breaking up with Alec?”

Magnus sighed sadly and slowly put down his hands. The blue magic sparks already disappeared. 

“I’m sorry.” Magnus apologized and looked away. 

Isabelle sighed heavily. “I am sorry too, because my words were harsh and hurt.”

“Well, I think I should say sorry too. Magnus, hope you can understand my eagerness to find out the truth. I am damn worried about Alec, and… you.” Jace gave Magnus a kind smile.

Magnus gave in finally, he stepped aside and show a way. “Come in, we need to talk inside.”

“Oh, looked like someone finally prepare to explain everything. Izzy, we should be polite and don’t let our host feeling embarrassing.” Jace said while pulling Isabelle walked into the door with him.

After a moment later, Jace sat on a couch in the living room and sighed in relief. “Okay, now, let us straight to the point!” Jace winked at Magnus. 

“Magnus, spit it out. We are waiting!” Isabelle said.

“Coffee or tea?” Magnus took a deep breath and gazing at Alec’s younger siblings. 

“Long story?” Jace asked.

“Not really. Just I need some extra kick to relax myself but it’s not so nice if you guys staring at me drinking myself.” Magnus sighed and snapped his right hand fingers, then a blue Curacao cocktail appeared on his hand.

“Don’t worry, we are fine. Magnus, stop wasting our time, you may start telling us the whole story now.” Jace replied.

Isabelle nodded her head as agreement. “Yeah. Magnus, we need to know the truth now. Alec was missing and hiding himself from us. So, we need to know what the real problem between you two, and try our best to counsel and enlighten him as fast as we can, before he starts to do any stupid things again.”

Magnus suddenly looked worried. “What happened to Alec?”

“Like what Isabelle told you. Alec was missing and hiding himself from us. I didn’t see him after our training at afternoon time, and I have a very bad feeling through my Parabatai rune in the midnight. I can tell that Alec was in very deep trouble. I tried to find him, but failed. That’s why I called you just now. But it seemed you guys throw us a big surprise!” Jace shook his head slightly. 

Isabelle continued. “Magnus, Alec never told us anything about you broke up with him last week. Even Jace mentioned and asked him why we didn’t saw you come to Institute lately, Alec was giving us a random excuse like you guys are still in a relationship. We thought he was sleeping here every night as usual since last week...But the truth is, Alec was staying at Institute secretly all the time.”

Magnus gasped and froze, he was staring at Isabelle with a wide shocked look. 

“Alec was denying the truth that you guys already breaking up. Magnus, even though Alec might do something very bad or very wrong to you. But, he is still loving you… He loves you. And, his love to you was killing him inside and torturing him. If Alec really made a bad, stupid move, I can hundred percent sure that the guilt was eating and punishing him too. So, please… now let us know the whole story, so Jace and I can help a bit. I believe that you are loving him too. Magnus, even you are hurt by what Alec did to you, but I know that… You are still a nice person and you cannot bear to watching Alec killing himself, right?” Isabelle tried her best to convince Magnus.

Magnus looked sad and covered his face with one hand.  
“He is broken…I’m the one who caused this…”

Magnus knew his young lover was lack of love experiences. He always noticed that Alec was an insecure lover. However, this time Magnus seemed forgot everything. Magnus was too angry when he found out Alec met with Camille behind his back, which made Magnus lost his temper and cannot thinking right. Magnus never gave Alec a chance, because even he asked Alec explained the reasons, but Magnus was never want to accept Alec’s explanation and he was not really listening to Alec. 

Magnus was furious and just simply denying everything about Alec, denied everything that they had been through in their relationship. Magnus was hurt and feeling of betrayed, because scared of the getting more hurt, Magnus wished nothing but to broke up and end his relationship with Alec. Pushed Alec away and keep Alec out to safe distance… Saying goodbye to a potential unsuitable lover, this is what Magnus always did. Built up a high wall to protect himself from falling apart, again. 

______________

Everything surrounded him looked so cold, dark and spinning. Alec was not sure where he was, he can’t even confirm how long he can be survived under this situation, the worst condition that he ever been. 

Alec felt a lot of pain, his whole body was fatigue and screaming out the pain loud. However, Alec was barely gasping now, he was exhausted and lost the strength to moan or groan. He tried so hard to open his eyes, gazing at his both hands which full of creepy black veins. He doesn’t have a mirror to see his face, but he guessed his face and whole body parts were in the same scary look too.

All of these had happened, after Valentine injected something into his neck. At first, he was scared by the shocking pain, he screaming out loud for help and beg Valentine to stop. But then, the next second, when the pain was too fiercely and dulled his senses, Alec only felt cold, tired and sleepy. There was a moment, Alec seemed to lose his all faith and wished that he can finally closing his eyes and shut his mind to leave this world. 

Maybe, there was still someone will missing him. Or maybe, there is no one care about his death at all. Or… Maybe his family will be feeling sad for him. But, what about Magnus? Will Magnus at least feeling sad, even for one moment after his died? Will Magnus care about him…?

‘No… Magnus hated me. He may not mourn for me when I’m gone. On contrary, maybe Magnus will be feeling happy about my death. So, no one will disturb his life anymore, no one will cause him in a mess anymore…’

‘Magnus was right though… I am a big bad liar. I lied to him, I was thinking to harm him and shorten his life… I am a terrible person. I am the worst boyfriend ever, who planned to kill my own warlock boyfriend, just because I wish I can live a mortal life with him, I wish that I could grow old with him…Together, and till the death do us apart…’

______________

Magnus’s apartment. 

“Now, share me your thoughts. Do you still think that I am the one who caused the break up?” Magnus asked, he slumped his shoulder with an unconfident gaze at Isabelle and Jace. 

Jace and Isabelle exchanged a serious look, then they were frowning and sighing heavily. 

“Alec is really stupid. He should tell us his worries, instead of looking for Camille on his own.” Isabelle said while gritting her teeth. 

Jace smacked his palm against the forehead, trying to find some suitable words to express his thoughts. 

“So… Isabelle, are you agree on my decision too?” Magnus asked in hesitation, tried to seek for same side companion.

Isabelle sighed and shook her head as disagreement. “Agree on a decision for what? For breaking up with my stupid brother, Alec? Of course not, Magnus!” She replied firmly.

“I must admit that Alec is really stupid, and his helpless insecure feeling was causing him lots of unnecessary troubles. But, you should know, Alec was never wished to betray you. I can guarantee on this!” Isabelle added.

Magnus snorted impatiently. “How do you know? Alec might already shorten my life and killed me, if I didn’t found out in time!”

“Alec won’t ever do that!” Isabelle and Jace replied in a sync loud voice.

Magnus shrugged. “You guys are his siblings, of course you will stand at his side.”

“Magnus, don’t let your angst affect your wise thinking. Alec is what kind of person? You should know better than us. You guys were close and intimate.” Isabelle said. 

Magnus just shaking his head. “Unfortunately, it seemed I do not understand him well enough.”

Jace hissed. “Finally, I know why the reason that you and Alec… You guys can be together in a relationship. Seriously, both of you are stupid and helpless.”

Isabelle was laughing very quietly from badly controlled amusement, on Jace’s short conclusion.

“Genius!” Magnus said with an angry tone, he faked a smile in annoyance. After that, he pouted and crossed his arms, trying to ignore the teases from Jace.

“If there is no love, then where comes the hate? Magnus, you have to admit this, you love Alec badly. Even we did not do anything, I believe that you and Alec, you guys will find your way back to together again.” Jace said. “Magnus, don’t waste your time anymore. You should better go and find back Alec now, then you guys can make it up and continue to rolling in the bed together. See, a happy ending for everyone!”

“Oh, is that so? Love expert.” Magnus said in a sour tone. “I’m very sure that I have more love experiences than you. So please, don’t use your ‘brilliant’ mind to teach me how to do.”

Jace gave Magnus a soft smile and shrugged his shoulders again.

“Jace is right. Magnus, maybe you didn’t notice it yourself. But I can tell, you are broken inside too without Alec by your side. Just after one week split up… You look it yourself, what have you guys become now. Alec was keeping denying himself, and pretend that he is still dating with you. And you? You seem worn out and drained by the sadness too.”

Magnus sighed heavily but cannot retort Isabelle. He knew exactly what Jace and Isabelle said were so true. But Magnus was still feeling scared, he afraid that if he finds back Alec, then how should he explain and discuss the whole immortal and mortal issue with Alec again?

There is a long silent moment, before something happened.

“Urgh…GOD!” Jace’s groaned in pain sound broke the silence in all of sudden. 

“Jace?” Isabelle asked in concern and tried to calm Jace down by patting his back gently. “What’s wrong with you?”

Magnus observed Jace with a confused look.

“ALEC!” Jace pressed his Parabatai rune tightly, gasping for breath. “It’s Alec! He is in danger!”

“WHAT?!” Magnus and Isabelle stand up together with a horror widen eyes.

“Izzy, we need to find him quickly! The rune… I can sense his life is fading away, he is… Aw! Oh, no! ALEC…!” Jace gritted his teeth, and kneeled down on the floor when he defeated by the shocking pain through his Parabatai rune. 

Isabelle hugged Jace quickly to soothe his pain. At the same time, Isabelle shouting loud at Magnus. “Magnus, please, do something!”

“I…I…” Magnus was totally in a blank mind. He wondered what had happened to Alec. 

Jace, who moans in pain grabbed Isabelle’s armed suddenly, and said in a shaking tone. “Izzy… The link of rune is weak, I can’t sense his location. We need to… do a locate spell… Warlock…”

Magnus gasped. “I can help with that. Alec…He should have something personal left behind at here. I will do the locate spell to search his exact location now!” Then, Magnus ran away to his room quickly. 

Meanwhile, Isabelle’s phone was ringing. She sighed and answered the phone, after she saw the caller was from Institute. Everything seemed so wrong now.

After a while, Magnus ran to the living room, and he shouted. “We got the trouble, very big trouble. Alec must be in somewhere on the sea, I can’t find his location clearly!” 

“Then, think another way!” Jace looked like he was almost fainting now. His pale sweating face was full of agony and pain. What he was feeling now, all come through his Parabatai rune, which means Alec was in the same or worse situation too.

“I can’t! Remember, warlock’s tracking spell won’t be worked at any place which on the sea!” Magnus said in frustration. 

“Guys, I think I know where the Alec now. Or at least, who got him…” Isabelle said after she hung up the phone.

Both of Magnus and Jace looked curious and confused. 

“I just received a call from Institute. They said Valentine sent them a message. He claimed that he had Alec on his hand, and he wanted an exchange deal with us, to exchange the Alec and Clary.” Isabelle replied tonelessly.

After heard what Isabelle said, Magnus stunned at there and clenching his fist silently.

‘There’s must be another way round.’  
My angel, My Alexander… What have I done to you…? 

 

[To be continued]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Happy Lunar New Year! Well, not sure why I still have time update this, haha~  
> Thank you for your kind support, hope you can enjoy this story. Much love ya!


	6. Wake me up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Then, think another way!” Jace looked like he was almost fainting now. His pale sweating face was full of agony and pain. What he was feeling now, all come through his Parabatai rune, which means Alec was in the same or worse situation too.
> 
> “I can’t! Remember, warlock’s tracking spell won’t be worked at any place which on the sea!” Magnus said in frustration.
> 
> “Guys, I think I know where the Alec now. Or at least, who got him…” Isabelle said after she hung up the phone.
> 
> Both of Magnus and Jace looked curious and confused.
> 
> “I just received a call from Institute. They said Valentine sent them a message. He claimed that he had Alec on his hand, and he wanted an exchange deal with us, to exchange the Alec and Clary.” Isabelle replied tonelessly.
> 
> After heard what Isabelle said, Magnus stunned at there and clenching his fist silently.
> 
> ‘There’s must be another way round.’  
> My angel, My Alexander… What I’ve done to you…?

Alec was not really sure how long he fainted, but when he woke up by cold seawater, he noticed that he was transferred to a big iron cage. Alec opened his eyes, staring tiredly at the metal chains on his limbs with a wry smile. He was wondering why Valentine and his people wanted to chain him up in such efforts. This looked really ridiculous and doesn’t make sense at all. 

‘Did they really think that I could still manage myself to run away in this bad situation? Hah, it’s truly funny indeed.’ Alec mocked himself silently. It seemed his enemies were thinking too highly of him than Alec himself. 

“You must be very thirsty, so we decided to give you some welcome drinks. How the taste of seawater?” There was a black suit man who standing outside the cage, holding a pail on his hand. “You are Valentine’s precious guest, after all, I think we should take care of you.”

Alec, who was in weak pulse and shallow breathing now, don’t have the strength to speak any words at this moment. He just lay in the cage, then gazing at that man with a dead glare. 

“Hey, dude, don’t look at me like that. Anyway, I'm kind of your senior. It was really sad to watch a young stupid, obsessive Shadowhunter like you, who rather die worthless than join us to fight for a brighter future. A world without those filthy Downworlders, don’t you think it is truly attractive?” That man gave Alec a sly evil smile.

“Here a little advice, why don’t you take a chance to re-think your whole life before it ends? Because I don’t think you can survive after the injection too long. It’s about the time. Did you start to feel nothing? The numbness of both mentally and physically. Feeling that like you are losing all your senses? Don’t worry, the whole of the process will be slow and painfully. So, you must have lots of fun in it. Enjoy your last moment in this living world, take your time.” The man said, then he turned and walked away.

Alec didn’t talk anything as a response, he took slowly breath and tried his best not to be collapsed again. The earlier unknown injection by Valentine was caused him too weak and dying, after the icy cold seawater shower, Alec can’t control himself anymore, his whole body was non-stop trembling and shaking uncontrollably. He was not really can felt his limbs anymore. It seemed he already loss of mobility and his life was in the countdown, may come to the end very soon.

Alec closed his eyes and almost fainted again, but there was a soft tremble voice calling his name.

“Alec…” It was a little girl’s voice who woke him up.

Alec blinked in an exhausted state, then he released a shallow sigh. It must be his illusion again. It seemed after whatever injection that Valentine given to him was causing him dizzy and continued to suffer from hallucinations.

Alec gritted his teeth and curled up his limbs and body, tried to keep himself warm. He closed his eyes tightly and tried so hard against his confused mind. 

“Alec…” There was a little girl’s voice again.

Alec reopened his eyes, tried the best to keep himself conscious. 

“Alec, are you okay…?” 

It’s weird! The girl’s voice seemed to get closer to him, and then a few seconds later, there was a sweet little girl who actually standing in front of Alec, of course, she was outside the iron cage.

Alec stared at that familiar look little girl who showed up in nowhere.  
Then, he called out her name in a low weak tone. “Mad…zie…”

“Alec…” Madzie looked worried, she crouched down on the floor, tried to check on Alec at the nearer angle, who is lying in the cage weakly.

This was not an illusion. This was real. There’s a little girl over there. She was totally different from Alec’s previous illusions because she was real!

“Why are you here…?” Alec asked in a very soft and hoarse voice, he can’t even hear himself clearly.

Madzie’s adorable face looked confused. Alec wondered if the little girl could heard him or understand his question or not.

There was a short silence.  
After that, Madzie was asking again.

“Why you looked so different? Your face not like the last time when you coming to my Nana house.” Madzie asked. 

Alec struggled to breathe, he didn’t answer Madzie’s question, but he continued to say. “You need to leave…” His voice was more likely to become a soft whisper. Alec knew that he was drained and exhausted. His vision and his head were spinning, felt like someone was playing and squeezing his brain.

Madzie seemed can understand what Alec was saying this time. She was blinking her beautiful innocent eyes and said. “I cannot leave. Uncle Valentine told me that he wanted to bring me to find my Nana.”

‘What…?’ Alec barely to open his eyes. He shook his head slightly.

Alec knew this was totally impossible. Madzie’s Nana, that Iris Rouse, a dark magic warlock had been sent to the Clave by Magnus as a punishment for stole Magnus’s magic book and some serious bad things that against with the Clave’s law not so long ago. Therefore, it was impossible that Valentine could bring Madzie to find her Nana. 

“Uncle Valentine said if I be a good girl and listening to him, then he will bring me to find my Nana back.” Madzie continued with an innocent tone, which made Alec felt sorry to her. Because these looked like Valentine’s another trap and lies, again. 

Madzie was a young warlock, who owned the demonic power but still don’t have the ability to differentiate the good or bad. This was a very dangerous thing. Valentine must be used Madzie as a weapon tool to attack whoever against him and sugar-coated his lies to made Madzie believed him that he will bring her to find back her Nana.

Alec sighed again. He looked at Madzie with full of sympathy. 

“Alec, your face looked like those bad guys in the cage… Uncle Valentine said that all the bad guys were getting caught by him and locked in the cage, so they can’t come out harm other people anymore.” Madzie measured Alec for a long while, then she asked in hesitation. “Alec, are you a bad guy too? Why your face looked like those bad guys?”

“Do you think I am a bad guy…?” Alec asked.

Madzie then shaking her head firmly. “No, you are good.”

Alec smiled softly. “Thank you…”

“Are you in pain? You looked… so weird. Those black veins also don’t look good on you.” Madzie said in an honest tone.

Alec felt tightness in the chest. “I looked horrible and ugly now, right? Are you…scare of me?” 

Madzie shook her head again without any hesitation.  
“I like you, I know you are a good guy. So I won’t scare of you.”

Madzie gave Alec a sweet smile, which made Alec’s cold shattered heart warmer and melt.

“Thank you,” Alec said. He tried to give Madzie a smile, but he failed. The smile turned out became agony moan.

“Alec?” Madzie was worried about Alec. Her big eyes were full of confuse and worries. 

Alec was gasping and panting, barely to take a breath, however, the pain never let him go. He buried his face in his hands, tried so hard to get through this pain and waited for the pain to over. Once Alec gets used and adjusted the pain, Alec looking up and met Madzie’s worried face. 

“I’m fine…” Alec tried to comfort Madzie with a tired soft whisper. His sweating pale face that full of horror black veins, made him looked lifeless and dreadful.

Madzie was biting her lips, not really believe in Alec’s words.  
Before Madzie able to say something, there were few other people appeared.

“Madzie! What are you doing here? I told you, this place not suitable for the kid. If you want to play, you should go somewhere else.” It’s Valentine.

“Uncle Valentine! I’m not playing.” Madzie answered in a firm tone. 

“Then, why are you coming here?” Valentine glancing at the Alec who still in the cage. 

Madzie turned her head to Alec too and told Valentine in an innocent voice. “Uncle Valentine, Alec is my friend… Can you please release him? He is not a bad guy.”

Madzie’s words made Valentine looked confuse and surprise, at the same time, it also made Alec felt happy and sad. 

‘This kid should deserve better care. She is kind and innocent, even she was born as Warlock.’ Alec was thinking himself in his heart. Gazing at Madzie with a soft smiling face, Alec then thinking of his ex-boyfriend, that High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane again.

Magnus is a kind person too. Alec knew that Magnus was grown up and explored the shadow world on his own during his childhood time. It was hard for Magnus at that time, then that’s also made Magnus become a well understanding and caring person today. Magnus was good and helpful, he always trying his best to take care more and more Downworlders, those were strayed and lost themselves, or struggling to survive as a Downworlder.

If Madzie was lucky enough to meet Magnus at first, then her life should become more meaningful and happy. She should deserve better than this! An immortal life as a warlock, the little girl should be living a happier and normal life. She should enjoy her childhood with little games and spend her time with the person who willing to put efforts and take care of her in a proper good way. The little girl should go to school and study, learning the knowledge… Maybe there is one day, the girl might become a great person like Magnus. 

And, speaking of Magnus, Alec felt the heartaches again. It seemed he never have a chance to learn more about Magnus’s past anymore. Alec was wondering what Magnus had been through all these years before he met and in love with Magnus. Every single thing, Alec was curious enough and willing to put efforts and learn more about it. That’s why he went to Camille in the first place. However, everything seemed so wrong after that. 

Alec sinking in his memories, and the time was frozen. Everything surrounded him become far and far away, the pain, tiredness, and darkness overwhelming him once again. This time, Alec chose to let it go. He allowed himself relaxed in this fake peace moment. Maybe due to one of the injection side effects, Alec’s minds were getting confused and heavier. 

“ALEC! Please wake up!” 

Not sure is that an illusion or reality, Alec felt he heard Madzie’s voice again. Madzie was calling his name loudly and eagerly. Alec wished that he can be using his last drop of strength to say something, to reply Madzie. But, unfortunately, Alec can’t do anything at this moment. He doesn’t even have the strength to open his mouth or say something. He was far too weak to do anything.

Don’t know why, but Alec, in fact, he was feeling a little shame. Maybe that is because when he noticed that Madzie, who was just a young warlock kid, also willing to believe him and tried to save him by asking Valentine to release him. Alec knew that he and Madzie, not really have much connection and deep relationship before this. But just a few meet up, Madzie already willing to defend and protect Alec. This made Alec felt truly shame when Alec thinking of his ex-boyfriend. Unlike little warlock, Madzie, Alec who born as Shadowhunter, unexpectedly having such awful evil thoughts to hope that Magnus can actually become a mortal like him in one day. 

Magnus is a warlock who owned eternal life. He is immortal. But if Alec wished that Magnus can become a mortal that also means that Alec wished to shorten Magnus’s life cruelly. 

‘How come I become such an evil hateful person?’ Alec scolded uncountable times and keep questioning himself the same question after his broke up fight with Magnus. 

Magnus was the one who closes to Alec, nobody could able to get that close with Alec ever. Magnus was the only person. Alec was sharing everything to Magnus, everything includes all his untold secrets and his past. So, Alec expected that Magnus also will be the same, who willing to share everything about him with Alec. However, Alec was wrong. In fact, Magnus refused to tell Alec everything and he was rejecting Alec’s requests in both intentionally and unintentionally ways. 

And this made Alec felt panic and sad, his insecure feeling was almost destroyed him before he accidentally knowing that, there was a vampire woman who called Camille, she was Magnus’s ex-girlfriend and she had lots of stories to tell, all about Magnus. Alec thought he was finally can know more about Magnus’s past. Who knows, in the end, Alec was actually jumping into Camille’s trap, and it also causes him and Magnus breaking up.

______________

Alec woke up a few seconds from his confused thoughts when there’s a weak light come into his eyes, he saw his little warlock friend again. 

“Madzie…” Alec tried to call Madzie, but there’s no voice come out from Alec’s moving mouth.

Madzie seemed noticed Alec regained consciousness. She was looked very excited and happy. “ALEC!” Madzie shouted out Alec’s name with a loud voice.

“Madzie, you should leave here,” Valentine said in a soft caring tone. “I promised you I will take care of your friend. Alec was sick, I think you already noticed those scary black veins on his skins too, right?”

Madzie looked worried, she then nodded her head as replies.  
“Alec was in pain. You see, he even blacked out just now…”

“Yeah, I see that. Like I told you, Alec was sick. So, you better leave here, then I can ask someone to come here to help us and healing Alec.” Valentine gave Madzie a big warm smile, he reassured. “Don’t worry Madzie, your Alec will be fine. I promised.”

Madzie looking at Alec one more time, there’s an uncertain feeling in her heart. She not sure whether she can leave Alec alone here or not. 

“Go…Madzie…Leave here…” Alec tried so hard to make a whisper sound, and this was actually exhausted all the strength he left. He said with tremble lips and gazing at Madzie with red teary eyes. His whole body and all the body tissue were screaming out loud because of the endless pain.

Finally, Madzie was leaving with two fully armed circle members. Alec sighed in relief, at least he knew that Madzie was in temporary safe, and she no needs to witness his painful death. 

“It was surprised me that you didn’t ask that stupid kid to stay. I thought you may want to say the final goodbye to her, yours another warlock friend. Looked like you really love to be friend with warlocks.” Valentine gave Alec a wicked smile.

Alec didn’t reply to any words.  
In fact, he was dying, or maybe the closer words, he was going to die now. 

“Your High Warlock boyfriend seemed really fond of you. There’s a piece of good news to you, the warlock and your Parabatai Jace finally came to their senses, decided to send my precious daughter, Clary back to me.”

‘No! It shouldn’t happen! How come Magnus and Jace they become such stupid? Are they lost their mind? Valentine is never a trustworthy person! He won’t obey his words…’ Although Alec not so sure why Valentine always wanted his daughter back, but there’s must be something deeper and darker secret that remained untold. There’s must have a trick. 

Alec’s confused mind was getting heavier and the pain was getting stronger, which made him passed out and surrendered himself to darkness again.

Then, there was an eager tone voice that Alec had missed.

“Sir! We are under attack! It seems the warlock and those stupid shadowhunters are on our ship now. Our men said your daughter included.”

‘Looked like those shadowhunters and that warlock were playing tricks too. They were not sincere want to hand over Clary back to me!’ Valentine looked surprised at first, but he was calming down very quickly. 

“Ask our men gathering together to arrest all of them! Clary is my priority, don’t hurt her!” Valentine said loudly.

“What about this shadowhunter?” The man asked, while he was looking at Alec, who lost consciousness in the cage. 

“Leave him, even we don’t do anything, he certainly can’t be survived either. Furthermore, there is someone will come and take his soul away soon, then it was just a lifeless body left behind here.” There was a wide confident smile appeared on Valentine’s face. 

Then, he said. “Ask people watch over that warlock kid, we still need her power to fulfill our tasks. Now, let us go and welcome my daughter back, together with glory.”

 

[To be continued]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support, Malec scenes start on the next chapter!


	7. Rescue mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Looked like those shadowhunters and that warlock were playing tricks too. They were not sincere want to hand over Clary back to me!’ Valentine looked surprised at first, but he was calming down very quickly. 
> 
> “Ask our men gathering together to arrest all of them! Clary is my priority, don’t hurt her!” Valentine said loudly.
> 
> “What about this shadowhunter?” The man asked, while he was looking at Alec, who lost consciousness in the cage. 
> 
> “Leave him, even we don’t do anything, he certainly can’t be survived either. Furthermore, there is someone will come and take his soul away soon, then it was just a lifeless body left behind here.” There was a wide confident smile appeared on Valentine’s face. 
> 
> Then, he said. “Ask people watch over that warlock kid, we still need her power to fulfill our tasks. Now, let us go and welcome my daughter back, together with glory.”

There were many circle members keep coming from different direction. Magnus and the young shadowhunters standing on deck gazing at each other exchanged a serious look, and get ready themselves for the endless fight.

“Too many enemies to fight, we can’t hold on for too long! Jace, can you sense Alec’s exact location through your rune now?” Magnus asked Jace after he attacked two circle members who tried to run to them, with the magic fireballs.

Jace placed his seraph blade down and closing his eyes, he tried to focus the link between Alec and him through their Parabatai rune. However, there is nothing to feel other than pain. Jace howled in pain suddenly and kneeled down on the ground. He pressed on his Parabatai rune tightly, tried so hard to relive the pain. 

“Jace! Are you okay?” Clary sent a worried glance on Jace, she immediately rushed to Jace’s side and support his body weight with her arms.

“Magnus, I can’t! The rune is getting weak, I feel like the link between us is about to break. Sorry, but I can’t push it too harsh, or else Alec might be in a dangerous situation too!” Jace looked at Magnus with an apologetic look.

Magnus sighed heavily, he was getting worried now. They don’t know what happened on Alec, but what Jace had felt through his Parabatai rune, it seemed Alec was in very deep troubles. Magnus was kept fighting against those circle members that whoever coming after them, but his heart and his mind were full of Alec, he can’t even think straight. He already reached here, and his Alexander was just on the same ship with him. They are so close to meet again, then he can get his angel back safely. But before they can get Alec out of here successfully, they must solve a simple problem. Do whatever they can to find Alec.

“Magnus, I think we should search the lower deck!” Isabelle suggested. “It’s unlikely a person like Valentine will hide his hostage at such open area.”

“You are right! But the problem is, how can we hit and run? These people keep coming around, it’s really troublesome!” Magnus replied in an eager tone. Meanwhile, he was trying his best to use his magic to attack those circle members.

Jace, who finally got up his feet with Clary’s assistance, was cried out in pain and falling down, again. “Aww…! Alec… We must be fast! Alec was in danger, the rune…is fading now!”

Clary widened her eyes in horror, she turned her head to Isabelle who was fighting with few circle members, then noticed that Isabelle’s icy cold eyes were in tears now.

“Seriously, Jace! This not help at all!” Magnus rubbed his hands together, feeling nervous than ever. “Please don’t rush us! We are in the middle of the rough fight, can’t you see that I’m now thinking a solution?”

“Magnus, what do you think if we separate our ways, could it be worked? One team go look for Alec, then another team holds on these circle members to get us more time for rescuing!” Isabelle suggested again.

“We can try on this. But we must make sure there’s a way out for us, to let all of us leave this damn ship in safe and sound after rescue Alec.” After ducking himself from another attack, Magnus sighed and attacked those circle members with few more fireballs. 

Noticed that Magnus was wiping away his sweats on the face by hands, Isabelle looked worried and asked. “Magnus, are you okay? I’m very sure that you are not in hot sweats.”

“The water… I hate water.” Magnus murmured. Then, he was looking at Isabelle and told her the truth. “My magic is weaker, I don’t think I have held on that long. We need to find Alec and get out here as fast as we can! Otherwise, I might lose my strength and ability to open a portal for us to leave later soon.”

“That’s really bad news!” Isabelle swallowed hard. After then, she sent a quick glance on Jace, who was now groaning in pain continuously. Looked like Alec was getting himself to a dead-end. Isabelle never saw Jace or Alec suffered from the pain through their Parabatai like this. Even though their shadowhunter job was considered high risk and deadly job, which also caused all of them always dancing with the death, but this is the first time… Jace seemed so lost and had no idea what happened on his Parabatai, Alec.

“Clary…” Jace whispered in a soft weak tone. 

Clary, who stayed by Jace’s side, she looked at him and asked quickly. “What’s wrong?”

“Alec… I can sense him now. The vision sight is blurry, but I can sense him now…” Jace’s voice was trembling, and he was sobbing sadly.

“Where is him?” Clary asked, she measured Jace’s crying face with a worried face. “You looked so broken. Did anything happen…?” Clary asked again, in hesitation.

Jace gave Clary a wry smile with his pale sweating face. It seemed all the physical pain was finally over, but another kind of mental pain was just started. Jace was pressing his Parabatai rune tightly, the tears keep falling down on his red watery eyes. 

“Clary, please… Please help me to get Magnus and Izzy…” Jace shook with sobs.

Clary nodded her head and temporary leaving Jace alone with seraph blade for defense purpose, then she was running to Magnus and Isabelle directly. Jace sat up tiredly, then he rubbed his Parabatai rune with an uneasy fearful feeling. 

‘Please wait for me, Alec. Don’t you dare to leave us like this… How dare you…’

——————

Magnus always thinking the different scenes of an awkward situation, that how he and Alec’s first meet after breaking up. However, Magnus never thinks that he and Alec will meet again in such a worse and hurtful situation. 

They finally found him, their Alec, after a tough fight with Valentine and his circle members. But they have dominated the fight temporarily only. They have a limited amount of time for escaping from here.

Alec, who was chained in the iron cage looked so lifeless to him.  
Magnus stunned at there with the tears and heartaches. 

“Magnus, the cage was under a spell! Our runes were not worked on it. Can you please help us open it?” Jace shouted at Magnus who still in daze impatiently, after many times effortless trying with Isabelle to open the cage magic lock. 

Magnus finally getting back his composure. He walked quickly to the cage, waving his both hands to perform his magic trick and tried to open up the cage. The blue flash magic light appeared on Magnus’s hands, then the cage lock opened itself after a while. 

Magnus sighed in relief, while Jace and Isabelle rushed into the cage to Alec’s side. 

“Alec! Wake up please, Alec… Don’t you dare to leave us like this… Alec…!” Jace let Alec leaned on his chest and keep checking on Alec, hoping that he can wake Alec up.

“Oh, Angel… What had happened to you, Alec…” Isabelle was touching Alec’s black veins pale sweating face gently with her shaking hands. 

“Magnus! The chains were under a troublesome magic lock spell too, help us to open it!” Jace shouted it loud again.

When Magnus making his moves into the cage, Clary, who standing a few steps away from them, be alert and keep looking at the surrounding. Then, she gave a warning to them in an eager tone. “Hey, guys! Make it quick! I can hear their fast-paced footstep sound getting closer!”

After Magnus opened up the chains, he tried so hard to ducking his sight from Alec and turned his head to Clary. “Biscuit, we have to go now!”

Clary nodded her head and running back to her teammate side. But at the same time, there’s a little young girl appeared there from nowhere alone. Clary frowned and tried to recall who the girl because she looked quite familiar to her.

“ALEC!” Madzie was screaming at Magnus and Jace them when she noticed that they were trying to get Alec to somewhere else. 

Everybody was in shocked, all of them looked at Madzie with a confused look.

“Don’t touch Alec, let him go!” Madzie looked angry, after that she untie her silk towel on the neck and show her gills. 

“Who are you, little one?” Magnus asked. 

At the same time, the other young Shadowhunters were getting panic. They were lack of time now, and cannot afford any more delay. Alec can’t wait anymore, and there still got Valentine and his men chased after them. 

Madzie didn’t reply Magnus’s question, but then she continued to say in a firm threatening tone. “Alec is sick, he is in pain. I promised to him that I will protect him, so I won’t let any bad guys came closer to him!” Once the last word out of her mouth, her gills was started moving and felt like an oxygen vacuum. Meantime, Madzie tried to absorb all the oxygen from the air around her and gave her best shot for suffocating the people in her vicinity, except Alec.

“I can’t breathe!” Isabelle groaned in agony.

“Magnus, help!” Clary kneeled down in pain too, struggled to take a breath.

Jace hugged Alec tightly and tried his best to cover Alec, he not sure what’s going on, but there was only one thought in his mind. He can’t let Alec suffered from anything anymore. 

“Please stop it, kid!” Magnus frowning and rushed to Madzie. “We are Alec’s friends, we are coming to save his life!”

“No, you are a liar! Uncle Valentine told me you guys want to harm Alec and take him away from me!” Madzie protested. 

“No, this is not true! Valentine was lying to you. In fact, Alec is our family and friends, we try to save his life from Valentine! If you don’t believe, you can ask Alec yourself. But like what you had said, Alec is sick, he needs our help to survive! We can’t waste any time anymore, we need to bring him to get out of this ship quickly!” Magnus tried to convince the kid, as he already reached Madzie’s side. 

“Trust me, kid. Please stop using your power violently, you are hurting my friends and I. Alec might get hurt too.” Magnus reminded Madzie with a soft children tone. 

Madzie looked worried, then she stopped her power and ran into the cage to find Alec. “ALEC!” She gazing at Alec with red teary eyes. “Alec, please wake up… I am not hurting you, right? Am I?”

Jace and Isabelle exchange a quick confuse look.  
Magnus sighed and check on Clary who nearby with him. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Magnus, I think I know who this little girl already. She is one of the children under the care of Iris Rouse. I saw her before when Alec accompany me went to meet with Iris Rouse.” Clary explained.

Magnus nodded his head. “Valentine must found her and use her as his fighter.” 

“Will Alec be okay? Just now he still talking to me, but why he is not answering me now?” Madzie asked Isabelle and Jace with a worried face. She was almost sobbing now. “You are not bad guys, right? If you really Alec’s friends, please help me to save him…”

“MAGNUS! Watch up!” Clary’s panic shouting voice grabbed everyone’s attraction all of sudden. 

Magnus turned his back and saw a black knife flying to him! He ducked from the attack with all his strength, then send a magic ball attack to the person who attacked him just now without hesitation.

“They are coming, we need to leave now!” Magnus said while he was pulling Clary to run with him to meet the rest over cage there. 

Jace carried Alec with his strong arms, he stepped out from the cage with Isabelle and the little warlock Madzie. 

“Magnus, open the portal now! We gotta go, Alec can’t hold that longer! We also can’t win this fight in such a bad situation.” Isabelle shouted.

Magnus didn’t say anything, he just waving his hands to create a colorful magic portal, as a direct way to show his agreement on Isabelle’s suggestion. 

Once noticed the portal appeared, Jace, who carried Alec be the first person to leave without second thoughts. Then, Isabelle looked uncomfortable at Madzie, not sure what to do. The kid warlock had shown her powerful magic a few minutes ago, looked like she was far too young on her physical age. She not sure the kid is kind or not, she might even be dangerous to them also.

“Hey kid, you need to come with us. Trust me, this is what Alec want too.” Magnus said after he got rid of a few circle members who tried to get closer and attack them.

“Magnus is right. You should come with us!” Clary supported Magnus’s decision with direct action. She holding Madzie’s small hand by her hand and gave Isabelle a slight smile. “Izzy, she is Alec’s friend.”

“It’s weird enough to see Alec has such adorable, little warlock friend.” Izzy was frowning again.

At the same time, there were more people coming from the upper deck.

“It’s Valentine! He is also here!” Clary looked angry and panic. She raised her seraph blade and ready for a fight, but then Magnus stopped her in time.

“No need to have such dramatic fight! It’s time for us to get back home, don’t forget it, Alec and Jace are stilling waiting for us!” Magnus pushed both girls and Madzie into the portal, then he followed after them. 

“NO!” Valentine screamed angrily when he watched the portal close and disappeared.

——————

Magnus’s loft.   
Alec was lying lifeless on Magnus’s bed. 

“Magnus, he is barely breathing now!” Jace, who stayed beside the bed, moaned loudly in pain and rubbed his Parabatai rune which linked with Alec. “The bond is breaking and my Parabatai rune was fading away. God, please! Anyone, please do something to stop it! MAGNUS!”

Isabelle and Madzie kneeled beside Alec on the bed, both of them were started to cry.   
“Magnus, please help him! I cannot lose him, not now!” Isabelle cried out loud.

“Alec… Alec…! Wake up please, Alec…” Madzie gripped Alec’s cold hands tightly.

Magnus looked panic in frustration. “Clary! You need to help me, they are losing their calm already. And this is the last thing that I need for saving Alec now.”

“How can I help on it? Will Alec be okay?” Clary’s eyes were full of sorrowful.

“I don’t know, but I will try to do everything I can. Now, I need you to pull them away from this room. I need some privacy and silence on it! Their crying and sobbing sound were too distracting me! I can’t focus on my job now!” Magnus said again, he tried to stay calm, but Clary noticed easily that Magnus’s both hand were shaking too. Magnus’s eyes were in red and watery, it seemed himself was also suffered from the sadness and worries about Alec.

After took a deep breath, Clary nodded her head and promised. “Don’t worry, just leave them to me. Magnus, what you need to do is focus on saving Alec’s life. We are counting on you, Magnus… Please save him.”

Magnus reassured. “You have my words. But I’m saving Alec not just for you, it’s actually all for myself. Even though I was breaking up with him, but I am still loving him, more than any words could describe.”

Once everybody leaving the room, Magnus stayed inside alone with Alec. Magnus caressing Alec’s pale sweating black veins cheek softly and murmured. “Alec… My Alexander, please stay with me. I'm not prepared to lose you yet. Please, my love…”

 

[To Be Continued]


	8. Come to the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After took a deep breath, Clary nodded her head and promised. “Don’t worry, just leave them to me. Magnus, what you need to do is focus on saving Alec’s life. We are counting on you, Magnus… Please save him.”
> 
> Magnus reassured. “You have my words. But I’m saving Alec not just for you, it’s actually all for myself. Even though I was breaking up with him, but I am still loving him, more than any words could describe.”
> 
> Once everybody leaving the room, Magnus stayed inside alone with Alec. Magnus caressing Alec’s pale sweating black veins cheek softly and murmured. “Alec… My Alexander, please stay with me. I'm not prepared to lose you yet. Please, my love…”

Magnus felt he was getting weak and exhausted, after long hours of healing Alec by using his warlock magic. When all the healing job was done, he nearly collapsed and fell to the ground due to his feet were far too weak to support his whole body weight. His trembling hands pressed on the edge of the soft bed, trying to get up his feet with his strength, but failed.

Magnus was sweating and panting heavily, his pale face turned to Alec, who was lying on the bed and sleep peacefully, then a soft relief smile formed around his mouth. Alec’s skin was back to normal colour without those creepy blank veins. He looked healthier and in a good situation. 

‘At least, Alec is safe.’ Magnus thought, feeling that all of his efforts were worthy. 

After a light sigh, Magnus was gritting his teeth and tried to stand up by hold onto the table, he tried to steady himself, however this time he failed again, and accidentally broke the vase which put on the bed side table. Fixed gazing at the mess of the broken glass and flower plants on the floor, Magnus sighed again, scolding himself for being clumsy. 

Suddenly, the bedroom door was vigorously knocked open.

“Magnus, what happened?” It’s Jace. He asked in a shocked and panic tone. He was damn worried about Alec and thought there was any bad thing happened, which made Magnus became frustration until he broke something to ease his anger. But once Jace noticed that Alec was resting soundly on the bed, and Magnus was the one who looked like almost fainted at any time, he rushed to Magnus’s side quickly. A quick glance on the broken flower vase mess on the floor, Jace frowned. 

“Don’t worry, Alec is fine.” Magnus reassured in a weakly voice. 

Jace looked worried, he was holding Magnus’s back to support him from fainting. “I know Alec is fine. My priority concern is you right now. Hey, sorry to say this but you actually looked like hell.”

Magnus gave Jace a weak smile.

“It seems you need a new vase.” Jace teased when he helped Magnus up. “I thought Alec woke up from sleep and you are fighting with him. It is lucky that the actual scene different from my thoughts.”

“Haha, funny.” Magnus rolling his eyes as usual, but sudden severe dizziness attacked him. He felt terrible and his both legs felt weak again. Luckily Jace who standing by his side cradled Magnus in his arms to support him. 

“You are shaking and cold.” Jace was frowning again. 

“I’ll be fine.” Magnus replied in a low tone, he was not feeling so well now. 

At the same time, there was other people walked into the room. 

“Jace, what happened inside? What’s the matter with the glass breaking sound?” Isabelle asked eagerly. Then, she looked shocked in a daze when she noticed that Jace was actually holding Magnus tightly. 

“I know this scene looked weird, but please don’t think wrong. Magnus is almost fainting, and I just trying to help him get up on his feet and steady him.” Jace said innocently. 

“Can you please shut up? I already suffered enough from nausea. Please don’t make me vomit.” Magnus complaint in a soft voice.

“Magnus, are you okay?” Isabelle ignored Jace directly and rushed to Magnus. 

“Please don’t treat me like I am fragile. I just a bit tired and need some rest only.” Magnus turned his head to Alec who was still in sleep, and explained the whole situation to Isabelle and Jace. “Valentine must inject the demon poison inside Alec’s body, but I already tried the best to clear it all out. Alec should be okay and fine, but he still needs a good rest to regain his strength and energy. And, there’s another thing that made me feel worried…”

“What made you feel worried? I thought you said Alec will be fine instead.” Jace asked in confusion.

Magnus sighed. “Alec’s neck… There’s a choking mark on his neck, and I found that not caused by human-being or any Shadowhunters.”

“What do you mean?” Isabelle asked, while she was checking on Alec’s neck eagerly.

“It may be caused by the demon. However, this kind of demon not the ordinary one, but most likely refers to those who live in the other dimension.” Magnus said.

“…Are you mean the demon comes from the hell…?” Jace frozen and stared in wide eyes. 

“Magnus is right, because I never saw this kind of demon marks before.” Isabelle bit her lips and tried to recall everything that may be related.

After a heavy sigh, Magnus spoke again. “Greatest demon indeed, but I’m not sure who is it. Everything needs to wait until Alec woke up, then let him answer for us.”

Jace and Isabelle nodded as agreement. Meanwhile, Magnus tried to make a move, but unfortunately his weak legs were bringing him down, again. Then, Jace using his quick reflex action to catch Magnus carefully. Both of Isabelle and Jace were gasping and worried about Magnus. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Jace showed his concern.

Magnus shook his head slightly. “I am sleepy…” He said. 

Isabelle commanded. “Jace, faster help Magnus lay down on the bed!”

“No…” Magnus frowned and refused to do so. “I’ll be fine to sleep in another room.”

Isabelle and Jace exchanged a quick awkward look, when they realised that Alec was lying on the bed now, and the fact of Alec was already breaking up with Magnus.

“Oops, sorry, it’s my mistake.” Isabelle then told Magnus. “Magnus, this is your room, since you are the master, you should using it and no need to feel bad at all. Don’t worry, we will bring Alec back to the Institute.”

Jace nodded. “Yeah, thanks for your help anyway. Send us the bills when you are done resting.”

Magnus blinking his tired eyes, an uncomfortable feeling raised in his heart.  
“I…” He seemed to want to say something, but Jace stopped him quickly. 

“Magnus, we are well noted on the behind truth which causing you guys broke up… And, you already declared your position clearly in our earlier conversation. We are honestly thank you for your help this time for saving Alec, but I think… it is better if you guys can have some space on it.” Jace said. 

Isabelle continued. “Jace is right. Magnus, if you are sincere want to break up with Alec, and never want to get back together with Alec. Then, I feel it is better if you guys can keep some distance on it. You might be a love expert, but Alec is totally different. Trust me, this can save you a lot of troubles.”

Magnus looked hesitated and sad. “I thought you guys wished that I can get back to Alec, but why you all seem to change your minds now?”

“Because there’s no remedy for broken love, and I don’t really think Alec can experience it one more time.” Isabelle sighed. “We almost losing Alec today, and I don’t want to taste it again too fast. Magnus, if you say you love Alec but never want to get back to him, then what’s the point you keep holding on him?”

“It’s not all my fault for causing this… Alec is the one betrayed me at first!” Magnus retorted weakly. “I did love him, and I am still loving him… But I can’t… I just can’t… It’s hurt so much even when I see his face now.” Magnus whimpered and closing his eyes tightly.

Jace was tapping Magnus’s back softly to comfort him silently. 

“It’s okay, Magnus. There is no certain right or wrong in love. We know that you are put lots of effort too… Just maybe like what you said to us, Alec and you… Maybe you guys just not suitable to each other.” Isabelle said, while she stroking Alec’s sleeping face gently.

After Jace helped Magnus walked to the bed, then he walked to the other side of the bed and planning to carry Alec. Magnus looked so broken and devastated, but Isabelle and Jace tried their best to ignore him. This was for their own good. 

“Magnus, that warlock kid Madzie, can you please help us find someone to take care of her? It is impossible for us to bring her back to Institute, or else the clave might do something bad on her.” Isabelle showed her mixed of sympathy and guilty face. “Clary is now playing and look after her in the living room, but I think it’s time for all of us to go back Institute now.” 

Magnus nodded his head tiredly and made a promise. “Just leave her to me, I have an old friend, Catarina. I believe she can hold responsible for taking care of that kid.”

“Glad to hear about it, thank you.” Isabelle replied with a warm smile.

Magnus seemed feeling unwell again. When noticed Magnus’s whole body was in a tremble, Isabelle and Jace showed their concerns quickly. 

“Magnus, are you sure you will be fine?” Isabelle doubted on that. 

Jace asked. “Well… What’s the phone number of your old friend that you mentioned? Do you need me to call her or send her a fire letter to inform her coming here instant to take care of you and that warlock kid?”

“It’s okay, I can handle it myself.” Magnus answered in a low soft tone. Then, he turned his sight on Alec again. His heart was feeling of tightening and sad. 

All the good things come to the end, doesn’t it?

 

[To Be Continued]


	9. Demon inside me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus seemed feeling unwell again. When noticed Magnus’s whole body was in a tremble, Isabelle and Jace showed their concerns quickly. 
> 
> “Magnus, are you sure you will be fine?” Isabelle doubted on that. 
> 
> Jace asked. “Well… What’s the phone number of your old friend that you mentioned? Do you need me to call her or send her a fire letter to inform her coming here instant to take care of you and that warlock kid?”
> 
> “It’s okay, I can handle it myself.” Magnus answered in a low soft tone. Then, he turned his sight on Alec again. His heart was feeling of tightening and sad. 
> 
> All the good things come to the end, doesn’t it?

He was still breathing. The feeling was so weird, but it’s all true. Alec woke up and opened his eyes, then he met with Jace’s gaze accidentally. The room was a little too bright to him, Alec kept blinking his eyes to adjust himself.

“Hey, you’re finally waking up. How are you feeling now?” Jace asked softly. 

After a short while, Alec answered in a soft low tone. “…Feel like hell.” His voice was hoarse and his face was emotionless. 

“Well, quite a suitable description.” Jace sighed.

Noticed that Alec tried to sit up on the bed with his shaking weak hands, Jace quickly helped him up. Jace not really scolding Alec to lay back or comment anything on it, because Jace knows exactly how Alec’s stubbornness can be. Jace just moved forward and put the pillow behind Alec’s back, helped Alec to adjust himself comfortably. 

“Just you alone with me?” Alec asked.

“Yep. Actually Izzy refused to leave you, but Maryse just calling to find you. So… you know that, Izzy need to pretend everything is fine and reassured to our mother.” Jace sighed again. After make sure Alec was fine and awake now, his heart was getting lighter but also made him feel tired than ever. 

“I am home now.” Alec murmured in a soft tone, then he looked up at Jace, who was gazing at him with a tired but warm smiling face. 

“I’m glad that you are still alive, Alec.” Jace leaned towards Alec and hugged him tightly. 

Alec tapped Jace’s back to comfort him. “Yeah.”

“You should never do it again.” Jace said. “You really scared us to death, you know? We are almost going insane because of you!”

“I’m sorry.” Alec whispered.

Jace let go of Alec, then he was looking at Alec with a confused look. “Now, tell me. How come you get caught by Valentine? And, what happened on your neck?”

“I was walking on the street, then Valentine appeared from nowhere with a greatest demon. The demon attacked me and choking my neck… I was so weak and passed out. After that, figure out yourself and make your own story… You know the rest already.”

Jace frowned and tried to say something but Alec stopped him. 

“I wondered how I can still be survived.” Alec held his breath and bit his lips. “Did you asked for Magnus’s help and exchanged me with Clary…?”

Jace scowled. “I can understand why you think of we asked for Magnus’s help. But what made you think that we exchanged you with Clary?”

“I heard Valentine and his men said something before I collapsed.” Alec measured Jace again with his eyes. Then, he asked carefully. “Clary should be fine, right? If not, you may not be here with me anymore. Or at least, never be so calm like this.”

Jace sighed. “Don’t worry, Clary is perfectly fine. Alec, we are wanting you back so badly, but we won’t be that stupid to let ourselves got into Valentine’s trap one more time.”

Alec nodded his head, then asked in a very soft whisper voice. “What about Magnus…?”

“Magnus will be fine.” 

“Will be…fine…? What do you mean?” Alec asked uncertainly. He felt worried. He hated that Jace always replies to people in such incomplete and worrying people manners.

“He used too much magic to fight on the sea and healing you, so he was temporary not feeling too well.” Noticed that Alec’s widen eyes and his unstable emotion getting agitated, Jace faster completed his rest sentences. “Don’t worry, Alec, Magnus is fine! He still joking with me and made me wanna kick him before we leaving his home!”

Alec knew that Jace was not lying to him. Magnus will be fine, even he may be weak temporarily. But there’s are something else grabbed Alec’s attention all in sudden. Alec looked worried and nervous, then he wrapped arms around himself. 

“You guys bring me back here, instead of letting me staying at Magnus’s home…Even I was in that unconscious state, but you still bring me back to Institute…” Alec said.

“Yeah. Well, I didn’t see anything wrong here. Alec, this is your home, and here will always be your home.” Jace replied.

Alec’s narrowed eyes fixed gazing on Jace. He was sensing that Jace was trying to hide something from him. There were more uneasy feeling overwhelming Alec. Alec shook his head slightly.

“Jace, please tell me the truth. Did you… Did you guys know about the thing between Magnus and me already…?” Alec begged his Angel in his heart, hoping that Jace not yet discovered anything. But his hopes all in vain, again. 

Jace nodded his head. “We all know about that Magnus was breaking up with you, Izzy and Clary included.”

Alec bowed his head down, the tears formed in his eyes. 

“Hey, Alec. There is nothing to be feeling shame. It’s nothing but just a break up! Izzy and I have lots of different kinds of break up experiences before, and you know it too.” Jace tried to make Alec feel better. However, Alec was getting anxiety on it.

“Stop! Please stop talking that two words!” Alec cried out loudly in all sudden, which made Jace stunned in a daze.

“I’m sorry, I just… Too easy to lose control recently. I’m hard to adjust my emotion and I can’t control it anymore…” Alec was sobbing and curled up himself.

Jace sighed and felt heartache for his Parabatai. “Alec, you will be fine.”

“No, I can’t be fine anymore! Magnus was no longer be with me! He will never stay by my side, not anymore!”

“It just a break….” up.  
Jace stopped and not finished his sentence because he noticed Alec’s fierce, devastated and red teary eyes staring at him.

“Fine.” Jace tried to use another way to do the explanation. “Alec, we will meet many different persons in our lives. You don’t even try to wait for the second lover step into your life, then how you so sure that you can’t ever be fine anymore? Magnus might not be the right one for you, maybe he… he was never suitable to you.”

“You don’t understand it! Jace, I love him, and I still love him deeply! Every day, every single moment that without him by my side, I feel like that I was dying… I can’t survive without him, don’t you understand it? He said he loves me so much, but he got not choice and still need to leave me… Why he hates me so much? I know I made a terrible mistake…But I tried to fix it, I apologized to him… However, Magnus acted like he did not really care about me anymore. He said he was hurt because of what I’ve done to him… He can’t forgive me…He told me that there’s nothing I can do to make him change his mind. He was giving up on our love, he doesn’t want me anymore…”

Jace sighed heavily. He stroking Alec’s hair gently.   
“Hey, mate. I know you love him, but it’s all over now. You should try to let him go…”

“I can’t…” Alec felt hardly gasped for breath. He was shaking now, looked so broken. 

“Alec, you will be fine. You will be alright, because time will heal.” Jace said.

“No, I can’t be healed anymore.” Alec shook his head again. “It’s all my faults. I made a dumb mistake! If I’m not looking for Camille behind Magnus secretly, if I never had such horrible thoughts to… to kill Magnus…”

“Don’t talk nonsense! What’s all about it? What you mean to kill Magnus?” Jace looked confused.

“I am guilty, Jace. I was thinking to shorten Magnus’s immortal life and tried to kill him in my evil thoughts. I betrayed him, I betrayed his love, I am the worst boyfriend ever and I don’t deserve his love!” Alec clenching his fist shakily, the choking marks on his neck suddenly become obvious and the color turned darker. 

“It is impossible. You will never do it. You will never do such things, I swear by the Angel's name.” Jace sat on the edge of the bed, he pulled Alec into his arms and try to calm Alec down. “Alec, I know you love Magnus deeply. You have a kind and pure heart. Even you made a mistake and think like that before, but it’s not all your fault. We are the human being, the desire is sort of the human nature characteristic. This is very normal to happen! But deep down in your heart, you should know it better than me, you will never do that to Magnus as what you thought. Because like what I have said, Alec, you are a good guy!”

“It’s not true. You don’t even know me.” Alec ignored Jace and continued to talk in dazed with full of tears look. “Maybe that demon was right… I should better die and leave this world. I am not innocent, I’m actually a sinner because I am fooling those people who love me… I don’t deserve their love and don’t deserve to be alive, I need to do something as an atonement…All people are hating me, I just want to disappear…”

Jace felt shocked when heard what Alec just said. He let go Alec and observing Alec’s unusual reaction carefully. “Alec, your emotion is getting unstable now. You are just waking up from a coma after badly injured. Your mind is still in confuse. Remember? You’ve been poisoned and almost get killed by Valentine and that greatest demon from hell. So, what you feel right now were totally doesn’t make sense at all. The weird thoughts inside your head, you should try to against it, don’t let them affect you.”

Again, the black color choking marks on Alec’s neck looked totally obvious and different from the previous look. Jace noticed it too. 

“Alec, the marks on your neck looked different and obvious…” Jace said. 

Alec seemed never heard Jace, he just kept murmuring himself in a soft low tone. “I should die…Magnus will never forgive me, and I don’t deserve to be loved.”

“Alec, please stop talking nonsense! You frighten me!” Jace gasped when he saw a red light flashed through Alec’s eyes. Jace widens his eyes and tapping Alec’s face, tried to get attention from him. However, Alec just looked in a daze and his minds swirled. 

“ALEC, WAKE UP!” Jace shouted at Alec.

“What happened?” Isabelle who just walked into the room asked. But the next second, when she noticed that Alec was sat on the bed, she feeling surprised and happy to see her big brother finally woke up safely.

“Alec!” Isabelle rushed to the bed and then she ignored Jace and hugged Alec tightly. “Alec, it’s good to see you again.”

Alec didn’t response on it. However, Jace did. 

Jace pulled Isabelle away from Alec quickly. “Izzy, stop and wait! Alec looked like something wrong!”

“What…?” Isabelle asked in confuse. Then, she looked at Alec again, feeling hurt when she saw Alec’s tears. “He is crying. What happened? Is it because of Magnus?”

“Shh…!” Jace was staring at Isabelle and gave a silent sign to her. “Please don’t mention that name in front of him!”

“Okay…I will try to remember.” Isabelle replied. After a short while, she asked again. “Why Alec looked so weird and different…?”

“I told you.” Jace rolling his eyes impatiently. “Alec looked like something wrong! You see, the choking marks on his neck were different with just now! And, I’m very sure that I saw a red light flashing on his eyes. That was definitely unusual!”

“What…?” Isabelle looked shocked. She measured Alec carefully, tried to check on Alec and find out some clues. “His mouth keeps murmuring something, but I can’t hear it clearly. What’s all about…?”

“Must be something like he should die and leave this world or he doesn’t deserve Magnus at all.” Jace sighed and gazing at Alec, tried to figure a way to make Alec back to normal.

“…It’s truly weird.” Isabelle looked panic. “Is it possible caused by the demon’s choking marks? It must be something evil marks and dark forces. Maybe it is the reason why Alec become like this.”

“I guess so. I think… We need Magnus again.” Isabelle suggested.

But when Jace heard it, he was shaking his head firmly. “NO! We can’t be calling Magnus again.”

“Why?”

“Firstly, that is because Alec was acting like normal after he woke up until I mentioned Magnus’s name and their breakup. And, the second reason is that Magnus was fainted due to overuse magic side effect. So, I don’t think we should disturb him in such a hurry.” Jace explained in a calm tone. Looked like he already thinking thoroughly all the circumstances and possibilities. 

Isabelle sighed but can’t be more agree on it. Jace was right. Maybe they should think another way round to fix this. Both of them pay their attention to Alec again. Now, Alec was stopped murmuring himself but remained as silent mode. 

“Should we… put him to sleep?” Isabelle suggested again. “It may be better than he sat up like this and staring blankly or keep murmuring and crying himself, right?”

Alec looked in an emotionless daze, and the tears on his face made him looked dreadful. He seemed not cared for anything surrounding him anymore. Felt like he was living in his own world.

Jace frowned at Isabelle’s suggestion. “Well… Maybe this is one of the ways.”

“Let’s try…?” Isabelle asked in hesitation.

“Let’s try.” Jace confirmed. 

Then, Jace took out his stele and holding Alec’s right hand gently. Alec did not have any responses on it. So, Jace decided to take the next step. After a quick glance at Isabelle, Jace drew a sleeping rune on Alec’s palm. It was one of the temporary effect runes, Jace wished that he and Isabelle can find a cure for Alec before Alec do any stupid things to kill himself. 

One moment later, the runes finally take effect. Alec closing his eyes and back against the bed headboard. After saw this scene, Isabelle and Jace sighed in relief together. At least this was a good start for them. 

“I will try to call another warlock, perhaps a high warlock from somewhere else. Because I don’t think the normal power rank warlock can solve this problem. Our enemy is an unknown greatest demon from Hell after all.” Jace stood up and helping Alec laying down on the bed carefully. He hoped his brother can have a nice sleep comfortably.

“I’ll go to check on the library, see whether if there got any related resources can help us to figure out what wrong with Alec or not. It is high possibilities that Alec was under some kind like a demon’s spell or demon poison.”

“Yeah.” Jace nodded and reminded Isabelle. “Izzy, we need to try and keep this low profile. The fewer people know about Alec is better, because Alec went into wild hunting party alone without official instruction…”

Isabelle sighed. “Needless to say. Don’t worry, I know how to do. Alec is my big brother too, I never want to get him into troubles.”

They were gazing at Alec’s quiet sleeping face, both of them feeling like their hearts were getting heavier. Isabelle sighed again, then she touching Alec’s cheek softly and wiping away those half dry tears’ marks.

“Alec, don’t be afraid. We will always stay by your side. Be strong, my dear brother.” Isabelle said in a low tone, while Jace rubbing her shoulder gently to show his support. 

 

[To Be Continued]


	10. Way back to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah.” Jace nodded and reminded Isabelle. “Izzy, we need to try and keep this low profile. The fewer people know about Alec is better, because Alec went into wild hunting party alone without official instruction…”
> 
> Isabelle sighed. “Needless to say. Don’t worry, I know how to do. Alec is my big brother too, I never want to get him into troubles.”
> 
> They were gazing at Alec’s quiet sleeping face, both of them feeling like their hearts were getting heavier. Isabelle sighed again, then she touching Alec’s cheek softly and wiping away those half dry tears’ marks.
> 
> “Alec, don’t be afraid. We will always stay by your side. Be strong, my dear brother.” Isabelle said in a low tone, while Jace rubbing her shoulder gently to show his support.

It had been hours passed after Alec woke up and fall asleep again. However, Jace still can’t find any suitable warlock who willing to help them and coming to Institute for checking on Alec’s situation. And the worst thing is that Isabelle also can’t find any related info about the cure for Alec’s unknown illness, and she had totally no idea who is that greatest demon who may cause Alec become like this.

Jace and Isabelle began to fidget and feeling anxious. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t help on it. Maybe you should try to find the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. He is the expert in our field to deal with the greatest demons from hell.” The person on the other side of the phone told Jace before he hung up the phone. 

This was over fifteen times that Jace was rejected by the person whom he calling to. Ten High Warlocks from different places and some of their second choices’ normal warlocks included. And now, Jace felt lazy to stop that guy from hung up the phone, then Jace sent a silent glance at Isabelle.

Isabelle sighed and said. “The temporary sleeping rune may start to fade and Alec was about to wake up at any time. Do you think that…Maybe we should call Magnus for help…?”

“I don’t know.” Jace covered his face with hands, looked really tired.

Isabelle suggested again in a soft tone. “Well…I think we should try to call Magnus. It seemed no one gonna to help us now.”

“It’s really weird. How come all of those warlocks suggested that we should find Magnus?”

“Did you ever mention Alec’s name to them? Maybe… they are well aware of Alec was Magnus’s boyfriend…” Isabelle stopped and corrected herself. “I mean…Alec is Magnus’s ex-boyfriend. So many of them don’t want to offend Magnus.” Isabelle raised her eyebrows. “It could be possible.” 

Jace sighed. “Well, I did mention Alec’s name a few times. But for some of them, I never say this to them. I just explain Alec’s situation to them, then they suggested I should seek for Magnus’s help. They said Alec may under some greatest demons’ spells or curses, and there is the only way to save him…”

“By asking for Magnus’s help.” Isabelle continued with widening eyes.

Jace nodded.

Isabelle ran hands through her hair. “Wow. It seemed Magnus is really an expert on this field. I bet Magnus must know many greatest demons from hell.”

“Not really… Magnus healed Alec yesterday, but he never mentioned anything to us. Remember? Magnus himself also not sure what’s going on and suggested us to ask Alec for the answer when he woke up.” Jace said.

Isabelle was shaking her head slightly. “Maybe…This kind of spell only been activated by some keywords or emotion changes? Alec fainted yesterday, that’s why Magnus can’t feel anything on it. And you, you did say something hurtful to Alec which made his whatever curses or demon spell become activated!”

Jace rolling his eyes impatiently. “Oh, come on! It’s not my fault. I just told Alec to be relaxed and tried to let him know that it’s not a big deal to break up with Magnus. He is still so young! His life is full of new surprises ahead!”

“Why so serious? I was just kidding.” Isabelle shrugged. “Sorry but I am too stress and need something to ease my pressure.”

Jace sighed. “Okay, now what? Should we call Magnus now?”

Isabelle frowned. “Maybe… You can try to call him.”

“Why not you are the one to call him?” Jace asked. 

“Because I did say something bad to Magnus. I told him that he should keep some distance with Alec.” Isabelle sighed. “So… If I am calling him now for help, he might not be happy and refuse to help us…?”

“Lame excuse. It’s looked like I am not the one who said something bad to him?” Jace shaking his head. “We should stop wasting our time.”

“Right, then you should call Magnus quickly now!” Isabelle grinned. “I’m sorry Jace, but I feel kind of awkward to face Magnus at this moment.”

“…Woman.” Jace rolled his eyes again. “I doubted Magnus will be fussed on us. This is just a small matter, and don’t you forget it already? He loves our Alec! Even they already broke up, but he is still loving Alec madly. You see it yourself, he helped us to save Alec’s life yesterday without thinking twice!”

Isabelle faked a smile. “Of course, then you should call him now.”

Jace biting his lips with nervous feeling and looking down on his phone. 

“What are you waiting for? Faster call Magnus now!” Isabelle urged.

“Fine! It’s not a big deal, doesn’t it? Just a simple call only, and this is for Alec’s sake.” Jace said, then he pressed the phone to get a direct call to reach Magnus. 

After a while of the caller ringtone music be played, Jace finally heard Magnus’s familiar voice. Magnus’s voice was still sounded tired, but much lively than their previous meet. 

“What do you want? I thought you guys want me to keep distance with Alec? Didn’t you say it yourself? It is better for us to give each other some space on it.” Magnus said sourly. His tone was full of irony. “Oh, distance and space… Are you guys don’t know what exactly you said? Should I repeat it for you or make a further explanation to you?”

Jace stunned awkwardly for a long while, he forgot that Magnus was acting bitchy sometimes. After that, Jace just started to speak any words again after Isabelle looked eager and almost beating him.

“Alec needs you,” Jace said.

Magnus hissed. “Then, you should be asked him to tell me himself, instead of you saying these to me on behalf of him. Such an irresponsible act and he is truly no manner at all! Alec is being very rude now, I just saved his life, and this is how his way to show the appreciation to me?”

‘Even we’re already broke up, but I saved his life! Doesn’t it? Why he can’t at least say a simple thank you to me BY HIMSELF PERSONALLY?!’ Magnus thought inside his heart bitterly. 

After one moment of silence, Jace finally told the truth. “Even he wished to tell sorry or thank you to you, but he can’t. Magnus, there’s something wrong with him.”

“What are you mean?” Magnus asked, he holding the phone with his shakily hands and heart.

“That weird demon choking marks on his neck seemed affected him on somehow we don’t know. He woke up at once a few hours ago, but he looked different! He kept talking some negative thoughts and acted something weird.”

“Wait! Tell me more specific in details! Why you guys were feeling that was caused by the choking marks? And, what’s exactly Alec had done?”

“Alec was crying and saying that he doesn’t deserve to be loved and should better to leave this world. I saw his chocking marks on neck looked obvious and weird, furthermore, I noticed that there was a red light flashed on his eyes. Do you still think that all of these are considered a normal act? He looked in a daze and kept murmuring something weirdly that we can’t even understand, we are feeling like that he was living in another world which totally different from us! Then, Izzy and I got no choice but have to put him in sleep…And now, we noticed that his choking marks look more alike as a cursed rune mark.”

Magnus swallowed hard, feeling his heartaches happened again. Fiercely and unmercifully.

Noticed the silence on the other phone side, Jace sighed heavily. “Magnus, we’re really left no choice now. Sorry to disturb you, but… We’ve been rejected by about fifteen warlocks already. If you reject us again, we will certainly feel hopeless to save Alec’s life now…”

“Wait! I don’t understand, what do you mean?” Magnus frowned and shouted. “Please don’t tell me that you actually find other warlocks to check on Alec before you called me!” 

Jace passed the phone to Isabelle, who stands beside him. Then, Isabelle turned on the speaker.

“Well, if you don’t want to hear it from Jace… Then, I think I should be the one to answer you. Magnus, YES, we did. We did find some other warlocks before calling you.” Isabelle answered it on behalf of Jace, according to Magnus’s request.

“What the hell you are actually thinking? Do you just say that Alec was being weird and lost control like that since a few hours ago? Then, how come you’re wasting so much time, then just decided to call me?! Alec’s situation could be worse, don’t you ever think about that?!”

“I’m sorry, Magnus. But trust us, we never want to call you. But this is kind of special case again, we seriously can’t afford to lose Alec.” Isabelle said.

“Yep.” Jace sighed again. “But it’s weird enough that all the warlocks I called had been recommended you to us… They said you are the only hope for Alec. I guess so…”

Magnus sighed in worried too. “I’m on my way now. Please… Take care of him.”

——————————  
Shadowhunter New York Institute. Alec’s bedroom was full of people now. 

“Magnus, it’s really weird to me. The sleeping rune effect should be passed, however, there is no sign that Alec is going to wake up. Can you please help us check on him and tell us what to do the next?” Isabelle asked.

After Magnus arrived and checking on Alec’s situation, Magnus was becoming manic and angry. 

“Hey, you two! Seriously? Who put the sleeping rune on Alec?” Magnus staring at Isabelle and Jace. “I thought he was falling asleep himself, but the true fact is you guys actually activated the sleeping rune on him?”

“Well… I’m sorry, Magnus. But I’m not really see anything wrong here.” Jace made a further explanation. “Alec was in a mess! He acted weird and looked like he may kill himself at any time for an act of atonement. We got no choice but have to put a sleeping rune on him. Let him sleep well must be far better than let him stay awake, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, Magnus… We are tried our best to protect Alec in our way. I also didn’t know why you looked so angry. Is there anything we should know…?” Isabelle asked in hesitation. “Wait… Is this related to anything that caused every warlock we called before you, all of them rejected our request to come here and save Alec…?”

“Of course they rejected you! Because they don’t have such ability and don’t have enough confidence to save Alec!” Magnus clenched his jaw, then continued to talk. “Like what I had said earlier, Alec’s choking marks was causing by some greatest demon from hell! I can’t believe you guys made such a stupid and reckless decision on Alec! Seriously, you guys should call me in the first place!”

“What’s wrong? What had exactly happened? Can you please explain in a more specific way to us?” Isabelle looked confused.

“…So… what now? Why you acted like Alec was untreatable to us now?” Jace asked.

“I told you so.” Magnus closing his eyes and massaged his temples. “Hell demon that we talk about now, it came from a totally different dimension from normal hell. The greatest demon who caused Alec to become like this is from one of many worlds—Edom! That greatest demon was totally different from the other little demons that you Shadowhunter guys usually deal with!”

“Okay, well noted on that already. Yes, you told us before, but what made a difference? I just can’t understand why, how come that no other warlocks than you dare to check on Alec? Are they really that weak and can’t even find a cure for Alec to heal him?” Isabelle said.

Jace nodded an agreement. “Yeah, I have the same thoughts with Isabelle. Furthermore, can you please explain to us, what’s the problem on the sleeping rune too?”

“In simple words, Alec is in VERY DEEP trouble now. Whatever the spells or curses that the demon cast on Alec was accidentally been activated. Look, Alec’s choking marks on neck already turned to something else, it is more look alike as a devil mark. Before it been activated, I can’t see through on it! That’s why I overlooked and missed the part before this!” Magnus looked frustration. “And, now, there is something was eating Alec from inside, it is destroying Alec internally and torturing him in both physically and mentally! And, because of you guys’ genius action, Alec was trapped in his own hell which located in his inner sense of subconscious mind now!”

After heard what Magnus said, Isabelle and Jace were half-opened their mouth and exchange a horror widen eyes look at each other.

“So, you are actually saying that we are killing our own brother by a sleeping rune, right?” Isabelle asked in a shaking voice.

Magnus sighed but nodded as replied.

“It’s all my fault… I shouldn’t say those things in front of Alec… I might be the one who activated that stupid curse on Alec.” Jace looked guilty indeed. 

Magnus sighed and continued. “The curse on Alec suffered now by what the greatest demon did, is actually something that can pull his victims and let them sink in their darkness minds. It’s just like a magnetic field which can be gathering all of the negative thoughts and waking up the inner demon on its victim. Such as, the guilt, sorrowful, sins, devastation, fear, depression and everything that can destroy a person. All the feeling will grow and expand all in sudden, then bring his victim down and make them fall into their personal hell…”

“What about now? Is there any cure for Alec?” Jace asked eagerly. 

“Magnus, there’s should be a way, right? All the warlocks suggested us to find you, I bet you must the one who can be the savior to Alec!” Isabelle hoped.

“I’m sorry…”Magnus shaking his head sadly. “In fact, I don’t know how to do so.”

“What?!” Jace looked worried. “It’s impossible! Magnus, you are the most capable warlock that I ever have known in my whole life! Magnus, you are the High Warlock of Brooklyn, doesn’t it? You are super awesome to us, you must able to figure out a way for saving Alec’s life like you always do!”

However, Magnus ducking his sight of Alec’s younger siblings.

“Then, I don’t understand… Why all the warlocks we called asked us to look for you? I thought you should be the expert on this…? Magnus, please help us and fix this up! This is Alec Lightwood we are talking about! You love him, doesn’t it?” Isabelle said in a loud tone.

Magnus bit his lips and took a deep breath. He looked in hesitation, but he decided to tell the truth. “ I don’t know who you guys had been calling. However, the warlocks you called suggested you guys find me, not because I am capable of this kind of situation…Actually, that is because I was living there about a few hundred years ago and I’m the one in Brooklyn who have a certain link with Edom.”

“WHAT…? You… stayed at there, in Edom before…?” Isabelle and Jace gasping together, they were freezing and staring at Magnus with wide shocked eyes. Lots of different thoughts running through their minds. They were wondering why Magnus lived in Edom before? Magnus was a warlock, instead of a demon, doesn’t it? Then, why? Everything seemed to get confused now.

Magnus ran his hands through his hair and caused his hairstyle in a mess. But now, nothing else Magnus cared on too much, except for Alec. Magnus sighed heavily, his face was full of sorrow, fear, and anxiety. 

Magnus curled his lips, looked disgusted on himself. “I know you guys may feeling disgusted and hateful towards me. But… Please… Can you guys judge me after I saved Alec’s life successfully?”

There was a long awkward silence moment. 

“Magnus, no matter what, you are still our friends. Nothing will be changed.” Isabelle said in a sincere tone. 

Magnus looked surprised, he looked up at Isabelle with red teary eyes.

“Yeah, it’s cool! Magnus, look, you lived in Edom before! Not every people can be survived at there, I bet… So, hey buddy, you are strong than what you actually think.” Jace grinned. “Suddenly I feel there’s a high chance for us to save Alec now!”

“You guys…not feeling disgusted and hateful… on me?” Magnus asked carefully in a low whisper tone.

Jace exchanged a soft smile glance with Isabelle before he started to talk. “Magnus, we are friends. And you, you are still the same old one that we knew. Nothing changes.” Jace replied firmly.

Magnus nodded slightly. “Thank you…”

“Is this the reason why you never want to tell Alec about your past…?” Isabelle asked.

Magnus looked down on the floor as an answer. Honestly, he was feeling fearful and afraid of what reaction that Alec might have. Magnus’s past was something that will be haunted him forever lifetime. 

After a heavy sigh, Isabelle and Jace said in a sync voice. “You are really stupid!”

“I can’t handle it, Alec certainly will hate me if he knows about my past…Those…awful memories…” Magnus said in a broken tone.

“Trust me, Alec loves you, and he won’t look down on you or hate you! Magnus, you are really stupid. You guys actually shouldn’t be breaking up…” Jace sighed again. 

“Please don’t be an overthinking and insecure guy. Magnus, now, we are on a serious mission! Come on, let us figure a way to save Alec. Then, promise me that you will have a proper talk with Alec…To fix this…You guys should get back together. Please don’t break up for such stupid reason, it’s shame on you, Magnus Bane!” Isabelle walked to Magnus and hugged him gently to comfort him.

Magnus then gazing at Alec’s miserable sleeping face.

‘Can I still have chance…to find a way back to you?’  
Magnus wondered if he able to talk to his sweet angel, Alec again?

 

[To Be Continued]


	11. Endless loop of hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Trust me, Alec loves you, and he won’t look down on you or hate you! Magnus, you are really stupid. You guys actually shouldn’t be breaking up…” Jace sighed again. 
> 
> “Please don’t be an overthinking and insecure guy. Magnus, now, we are on a serious mission! Come on, let us figure a way to save Alec. Then, promise me that you will have a proper talk with Alec…To fix this…You guys should get back together. Please don’t break up for such stupid reason, it’s shame on you, Magnus Bane!” Isabelle walked to Magnus and hugged him gently to comfort him.
> 
> Magnus then gazing at Alec’s miserable sleeping face.
> 
> ‘Can I still have chance…to find a way back to you?’  
> Magnus wondered if he able to talk to his sweet angel, Alec again?

“Wait! What do you mean that you guys have to go into Alec’s subconscious mind?” Clary asked. 

“Alec was trapped inside his own subconscious mind. So, Magnus suggested we may try on this method, send someone who has certain common links with Alec, then we can talk with Alec inside his mind to wake him up!” Jace explained. 

“Yep, that’s right. But the most difficult part is we’re not sure what exactly inside Alec’s mind. There is another world and maybe looked like a maze too. What we will see inside, there are all within Alec’s mind. It could be a fighting scene, full of demons or anything that Alec think of. And, we also can’t take it too long inside his subconscious mind, or else we might get into troubles and lost ourselves inside, can’t find our way out later.” Magnus said. 

“Sound complicated.” Clary still looked confused. 

“It seems quite dangerous. Magnus, you and Jace… What if you guys can’t find Alec in time, then what will happen the next?” Isabelle asked.

“Izzy, please don’t say something like this!” Jace frowned.

“Come on, I’m just saying the truth. This is likely to happen, doesn’t it?” Isabelle replied. 

“Izzy is right.” Clary nodded. “Magnus, you guys could be in danger too, right? Just now you said that Alec’s subconscious mind world may be related with some demons fighting scenes. So, my question is, if you guys get injured inside, will you feel pain or… die?”

There was a short moment of silence. Then, Magnus nodded slightly, which made Clary and Isabelle gasping at the same time.

“Anything could happen. But if we do not try on this, then how can we rescue Alec?” Jace sighed but said in a firm tone. “No matter what, I’m in. I am Alec’s Parabatai, he and I have a certain close bond. I believe that I can get him out successfully.”

Magnus sighed. “We need to find him. Even we can’t, I will also try to figure a way out, or just maybe try to do something get his attention and attract him come to us by himself.”

“Magnus, are you sure this plan can be worked?” Isabelle asked again.

“I don’t know, but I’ll try.” Magnus made eye contact with Clary and Isabelle. “Clary and Isabelle, I need both of you to help to protect us from any unwanted disturbance. Can you do it?”

“Sure, no problem. But please… make sure you guys need to come back safely with Alec.” Isabelle said.

Magnus smiled softly, he was trying to ease the girls’ worries. “Isabelle, you have my words. I will ensure your brothers come back in safe.”

“Not only their life important to us but you too, Magnus.” Isabelle narrowed her eyes on Magnus.

Magnus nodded. 

“Okay, we should stop wasting time. Alec is waiting for us!” Jace touched his Parabatai rune gently. “It’s weird that I cannot sense anything from him.”

“That stupid spell on Alec must block the link between you two.” Magnus walked to the bed and then he gazed at Alec’s sleeping face. 

There was a moment, nobody talking anything else, only a silence. 

“Shall we go now?” Jace moves forward to Magnus, finally broke the silence.

“Yeah,” Magnus answered, determined to bring back Alec with a strong will.

——————

[Alec POV]

Alec wrapped arms around himself, sat on the staircase in a daze. He was not sure what’s the time now, because everything surrounded him always looked like the night time. He felt that since he reached here, the time seems had stopped. It felt like the time he was being here alone in this world longer than a century, which made Alec was losing the concept of the time gradually. 

‘This world may look exactly the same with the normal one, but it still not the real world. There is no living person other than me, only the endless demons moving around and chasing after me. I can still get injured by demons, but my stele was missing and don’t have any weapon by my side.’ 

Alec had no idea what had happened. How come he ended up at here? Such a weird place. 

There were some demons groaning voices appeared from not far away suddenly. ‘Oh, not again please…’ Alec sighed tiredly, then he stood up quickly and hissed in pain when he accidentally touched his bleeding wounds on his abdomen. This was the injuries caused by the demons a not long time ago. Alec looked nervous, he felt hopeless and trying to find a place to hide. After that, he ran up the stairs and reached a department’s entrance door. 

Magnus’s loft. 

Alec’s right hand frozen in the mid-air hesitated to open the door. This is a world without Magnus. But it still hurt him so much whenever Alec thinks of Magnus or see anything that related to Magnus.

Alec stopped and sink in his memories for a short moment. But the demons never wanted to give Alec any thinking time, they came very quickly and almost tearing Alec apart before Alec finally made a decision and walked into the house. 

Alec slammed the door, then he locks the door up. But this was still not enough. The demons kept knocking the door, trying to come in. However, Alec not really gave up that easily. Alec pushed everything near him to the door in fast moves. The couch, the table, chairs, and the antique vase… Almost everything that he saw became his final blow as a defense. 

Then, Alec curled up himself at the corner of the wall, looking at the door with an uneasy feeling. The demons still knocking the door, it seemed they also not giving up that easily, they tried so hard want to come in to get Alec. The demon claws broken the door all in sudden with a loud noise. Alec was panting tiredly, wrapped his shaking arms around himself. He looked totally a mess and his abdomen wound was still bleeding. 

‘There’s no another way out, maybe I should just give up on the fight and let them get me.’ Alec looking around the living room. Everything at here looked so familiar, it was exactly the same as that real world which Alec from. But in this world, there are no other living people other than Alec. Alec was all alone. He got no choice but have to stay at here lonely with these ugly demons. 

Or…not.

Alec glancing at the demons for a short while, then a thought flashed across his mind. Maybe…He still has another choice. It should better than welcome the death at the corner of the wall in the living room.

Alec stood up and ignored the demons…He walking to the bedroom directly.   
Even in this world, everything inside the bedroom is the same as the other world.

‘It’s good.’ He thought. At least he can die at a place that he was longing the most. Alec smiled at the very first time after he arrived this hell world. He wondered what Magnus was doing right now in the real world? Oh, Angel, he swore that he missing Magnus’s scent so much!

It’s been over a week that he did not saw Magnus yet. He wondered did Magnus missing him as he did? Or Magnus was still hating him so much and never want to see his face anymore, like what Magnus told him in their last meet. But no matter how Alec very sure that none of the Magnus wish to get closer to him again in both worlds. There is only one similarity in both worlds, that is the owner of this house will no longer be here for Alec anymore.

“Magnus…” Alec touched the bed sheet gently. His sad smiling face was soft, even when he noticed that breaking door sound and those demons’ howling voices. When all the demons’ voices were getting closer, Alec closed his eyes and gripping the bed sheet firmly. 

‘Finally, it’s the time. Everything should be over now…’ Alec took a deep breath to calm his mind and heart. Then, he got ready himself for welcome the death.

Alec thought everything should be ended here. However, there’s a familiar voice appeared in the house. Someone was calling his name loudly in an eager tone. “ALEC!”

“Jace…” Alec opened his eyes suddenly. He saw the demons were coming after him in the bedroom, and the Jace was standing around the bedroom door with the shocked widen eyes, Magnus together with him.

“Magnus…” Alec smiled foolishly, calling his ex-lover with whole his heart and love. Then, the next moment, a demon claw was ripped into Alec’s chest unmercifully. 

“NO!” Magnus screamed out loud with painful tone, then he tried to summon his power but there’s nothing happen. Magnus just realized that his warlock power is not working in this world. This place was Alec’s subconscious mind. Alec is his own master who has full control over it, and he might be the one who able to save all of their lives at last. 

“ALEC!” Jace rushed to Alec’s side recklessly. He took out his blade and tried to fight with the demons, but what made him surprise is those demons that attacking Alec were disappearing together after that. 

“What had happened? Where are the demons?” Jace asked in a confused tone and he checking on Alec immediately. 

“I don’t know.” Magnus also rushes to Alec’s side. “How is he?”

“He is dying,” Jace answered sadly while he hugging Alec into his arms. 

“Jace…Magnus…” Alec said in a whisper voice. “Why you are so real to me…? I can touch you…” 

“Because we are real, Alec. Come on, stay with us, I know you can do it.” Jace sobbing. 

“Alec.” Magnus holds Alec’s hand tightly.

“I’m sorry…for everything I did to you…” Alec closed his eyes slowly and his voice was cracked.

“Stay alive for me, Alec. Please don’t leave me like this, or I will never forgive you.” Magnus caressing Alec’s face gently. 

“I love you…” Alec said the last words to Magnus before he finally closed his eyes. 

Magnus looked in a daze with watery eyes. He knew that he was missing Alec so much after they broke up, but he never thought that the familiar touch in his hands could become lifeless like this.

“Magnus, do something! His breathing was stopped!” Jace looked panic. 

Magnus took a deep breath, then shaking his head slightly when he noticed that Alec’s body was fading away. 

“What the…” Jace looked confused. “Where did he go? How come he faded away like that? This should be impossible, right?” Jace asked. The room was left behind Jace and Magnus two persons only after Alec disappeared.

“This world is in Alec’s subconscious mind,” Magnus said when he looking around the place. The surrounding looked stand still and do not have any changes, even after Alec’s death. 

“Everything happened must have a reason. These are what exactly in Alec’s mind now. Everything that we saw here, they could be Alec’s wishes, hopes, worst nightmare, and memories. Alec might die in front of us, but technically, he is not really dead yet.” Magnus pointed to the surrounding. “Look, we are still standing at here, and the surrounding does not have many changes. That means Alec was in safe, he is still alive! If Alec really died, then we must already wake up in the real world.”

“What do you mean? Are you try to say that the earlier Alec we saw is not the real Alec?” Jace still can’t follow Magnus’s thinking speed.

“No, not really, the earlier died one, he might be the real Alec too,” Magnus said. “In a simple explanation, Alec is still alive and breathing well, because everything at here looked so fine.” 

“You made me confused.” Jace sighed. “If the earlier one is the real Alec, then how come he died and disappeared?”

“I don’t know. It might be something that Alec’s most fearful thing or … anything… I don’t know.” Magnus shrugged.

“And now, we must try to find Alec again to wake him up in the real world, right?” Jace asked.

“Yep.” Magnus nodded.

“How should we find him? Make a billboard announcement?” Jace faked a smile.

Magnus rolled his eyes. Then, before he started to talk, there are some noises coming from the staircase side. “Did you hear that?”

Jace nodded firmly, he took his blade on hand for defense purpose. When Jace and Magnus tried to check on it, both of them heard the demons growling sound. And then, there’s a familiar guy rushed into the house and slammed the door. 

“It’s Alec.” Jace wished to call Alec loudly, but Magnus stopped him in time. 

“Wait.” Magnus reminded in a soft voice and pulled Jace to aside. 

They stayed aside in the bedroom and tried to watch what Alec was doing. They saw Alec moving everything around him to the door, he tried so hard to stop the demons from coming into the house. Then, they saw Alec curled himself up to the corner of the wall. After a moment later, a devastated look Alec was walking slowly to the bedroom from the living room. 

“Come, hide first.” Magnus pulled Jace to an antique wardrobe.

“What? No, we should talk to him! This is our chance and purpose of coming here, doesn’t it?” Jace replied. 

“NO!” Magnus said. “Listen to me, I will explain to you later. There’s something I need to double confirm. If I’m not guessing wrong, I think I know what’s is going on now. This is an endless loop of hell, it also called as Alec’s personal hell.”

“Endless loop of hell?”

“Yes. That is better that we do not interrupt anything and let it follow its flow. So, we can find out what exactly in Alec’s mind, and what caused him trapped in here. After that, we just figure a solution to untie the knot in Alec’s heart.” Magnus explained.

“Then, we can wake him up and save his life!” Jace continued with a happy tone.

“Yep!” Magnus nodded and pulled Jace into the wardrobe directly when he noticed that Alec was coming here closer. 

 

[To Be Continued]


	12. I don’t deserve you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come, hide first.” Magnus pulled Jace to an antique wardrobe.
> 
> “What? No, we should talk to him! This is our chance and purpose of coming here, doesn’t it?” Jace replied. 
> 
> “NO!” Magnus said. “Listen to me, I will explain to you later. There’s something I need to double confirm. If I’m not guessing wrong, I think I know what’s is going on now. This is an endless loop of hell, it also called as Alec’s personal hell.”
> 
> “Endless loop of hell?”
> 
> “Yes. That is better that we do not interrupt anything and let it follow its flow. So, we can find out what exactly in Alec’s mind, and what caused him trapped in here. After that, we just figure a solution to untie the knot in Alec’s heart.” Magnus explained.
> 
> “Then, we can wake him up and save his life!” Jace continued with a happy tone.
> 
> “Yep!” Magnus nodded and pulled Jace into the wardrobe directly when he noticed that Alec was coming here closer.

Love, a word with different kinds of stories.  
The love itself can bring two people to each other, and also made them breaking up.

Magnus always knows Alec is loving him. Because Alec’s love for him is too deep, which caused Alec turned to an insecure lover and became possessive in their relationship. The moment when Magnus found out Alec met with Camille behind him, Magnus was truly felt hurt and angry.

Magnus knew exactly Alec is loving him and wanted to grow old with him. But it is hard to accept the fact that Alec actually planned something on him secretly with Camille. Magnus wondered what Alec wanted to do? Is that Alec wished to take away his immortality? Or maybe, Alec was just wanted to ask Camille some questions about Magnus. Like what Alec had told Magnus upon their broke up day. 

Magnus does not really know which one is the truth. He not sure did Alec telling the truth, because he is feeling hard to trust Alec anymore. Even though Magnus knew how cunning Camille exactly can be, but now the problem is on Alec. Alec lied to Magnus and this made Magnus felt Alec is an untrustworthy person like Camille too, who always bring him down and tearing him apart. 

Trust is like a paper, once it’s crumpled, it can’t be perfect again. Thus, no matter how deeply Magnus in love with Alec, Magnus knew that he needed to let Alec go. He can’t maintain a relationship with someone he can’t trust anymore. Every time Magnus saw Alec’s face again, he will think of everything that Alec did to him. The taste of heartbreak is hurtful. Magnus doesn’t have the courage to experience it every time he is together with Alec. 

There’s something in Magnus’s heart keep reminding him.  
‘Alec is an untrustworthy person.’

‘This guy will bring you down again. He certainly will betray your love and cheating on you again.’

‘Alec will never accept the whole of you. Will you give up your immortality and life for him? Will you tell him every single truth about yourself? Your past, your identity, and background? Will you tell him what you really are?’

‘Don’t be silly, Magnus Bane. Alec won’t accept the real you.’

Whenever think of these possible facts, Magnus not really feeling guilty and not feeling bad at all on his decision. Breaking up with Alec is one of the best options for them, Magnus thought. 

However, it seemed something had changed after Magnus arrived in Alec’s subconscious world with Jace. There’s something in Magnus’s heart that Magnus can’t describe it. Maybe, Magnus can’t deny it anymore. He is not only feeling sad on his break up decision but full of regret. 

If Magnus still have a chance to make it up and the time can be rewind, Magnus hopes that he never requested to break up with Alec. If Magnus still has a chance to make it right, he willing to pay for the price. Whatever prices it takes, Magnus wants his Alexander back.

————————

[Alec’s subconscious world]

Magnus’s bedroom. Alec sitting on the edge of the bed in a daze, while Jace and Magnus hide in Magnus’s big antique wardrobe and observe the whole situation in room, from few small holes design on the wardrobe door. 

“What is he doing?” Jace asked in a very soft tone when he noticed that Alec took out something from the bedside table drawer.

Magnus didn’t answer Jace, actually, Magnus was feeling curious too. He wondered why Alec looked so calm and sitting there. The demons’ groaning sound was getting louder and closer, however, Alec seemed gave up his life chance and not really wanted to find an escape way. Alec was just sitting on the bed and took something like a book out from the bedside table drawer. 

Magnus looked confused. He was wondering what’s that book? Why Alec rather gave up his life, but still have the mood to read a book?

“Is it a book?” Jace asked again.

Magnus didn’t reply any word on it. He tried his best to recall every single detail from his daily lives with Alec in past. There’s must be something related to that book, some clues to make sense why Alec was holding it at this very last life moment. 

Alec not really that type of guy who loves to reading, in more specific words, Alec only read those useful books when he needed for certain information or demon research. But now, according to Magnus’s observation, the book that Alec was holding now is just a normal cooking recipes book. A recipe book that Alec brought himself weeks ago during their dating time. 

Magnus sighed and frowned when he saw a bittersweet smile appeared on Alec’s face. Now, Magnus still can remember what Alec told him last time. Alec said he wanted to learn cooking so that he can try to improve his cooking skills and cook something for Magnus in one day. 

“When Alec started to read a book? Is that a cooking recipe book?” Jace said in a low unbelievable tone when he saw Alec opened the book.

Magnus shaking his head and tapping Jace’s hand gently to warn Jace to stop talking. Jace shrugged and re-focus on his peeping mission. 

There was a short moment of peace. Alec closed the book and put it aside. Then, Alec took a deep breath and closing his eyes. Alec’s hands grabbing the bed sheets tightly but his face looked so calm. 

‘It’s almost the time.’ Alec smiled and prepared himself to welcome death. 

When all the demons barged into the bedroom and started to attack Alec again, Magnus shut his eyes tightly and turned his head to the other side. However, Jace was totally in shock and can’t stay in calm anymore. 

“ALEC!” Jace shouted it out loud and get out of the wardrobe quickly. But it’s all too late because the demon claws already tearing Alec’s bloody chest apart!

“Jace, WAIT!” Magnus followed Jace came out from the wardrobe, but he was not trying to stop the demon attacks on Alec. On contrary, Magnus stopped Jace in time from fighting against the demons. 

The demons disappeared one by one after their killing Alec mission completed. Watching Alec’s lifeless body laying on the bed, Jace rushed to Alec’s side with wide shocked eyes. The room left Magnus, Jace and the dead Alec body in silence. 

“No… Alec…Alec, wake up…Please…” Jace was sobbing and hugged Alec into his arms. 

Magnus looked sad too, he felt his throat was tight and his heart was falling apart, again. It is too much for them to watch Alec died two times a few minutes apart. 

“Magnus, he dies again…” Jace said in a broken voice.

Magnus nodded and sighed in relief when he noticed whole the surrounding was standing still and everything looked normal. “He is fine.”

“He is not fine!” Jace raised his voices uncontrollably. “You saw it yourself, doesn’t it? He dies in front of us again!”

Magnus sighed again. “I mean, the real him, he is fine. Look, this place looked good to me. Not much changes and we are still standing at here. And, you! You look well and not feeling any pain through your Parabatai rune too. So, Alec will be okay! He is okay, I promise!”

“HE IS NOT OKAY!” Jace cried out loudly in a harsh tone. “Magnus, Alec was stuck in this hell place. Like what we saw…I believe that he was suffered in here all alone. He was dying and get himself killed, over and over again… Painfully and hopeless. HE IS NOT OKAY!”

Magnus stunned at Jace’s words and feeling his heart was getting painful. Jace then let go Alec’s dead body and watch Alec’s body fading away slowly. There was a long dead silence between Magnus and Jace. Then, everything surrounded them started to change a new look gradually. There are no more blood and broken pieces.

When both of them heard the demons growling sound again, and then they noticed that a living man walked into the loft and locked up the door, Jace gave Magnus a stern glance. “Please tell me you have a new plan. I don’t want to see Alec die in front of me one more time! Not anymore!”

“I’m sorry.” Magnus turned away his head and clenching his fist. “I told you so, this world is in Alec’s subconscious mind. Alec is the only answer. If we able to find out what the thing that made Alec trapped inside, we just can have the chance to wake him up and escape from this hell!”

“Then, find it! Find the answer!” Jace hissed. “Magnus, the whole scenes do not make sense to me at all! Demons? Checked, our Shadowhunters daily job, this is a part of Alec’s life. This place? Checked, it certainly belongs to your responsibility range. The book? Checked, it’s definitely is related to you too! Please use your smart brain to think and tell me, what’s the exact links between these stupid clues? Tell me, Magnus, what exactly trapped Alec inside here?”

“I already told you! I DON’T KNOW!” Magnus looked angry and frustration too. He shouted his anger out and ignore all the possible consequences. He did not really care about what will be affected by their involvement in this world anymore. Magnus felt hurt and angry when he realized that Jace was blaming him for causing Alec suffered in pain. In fact, Magnus was hating himself for the same reason, which made Magnus almost lost control of his emotions. 

Jace looking at Magnus with fierce, red teary eyes. 

“Like what I said to you before we came in here. Alec was trapped by his own inner demons in the heart. All the dark thoughts, the guilt, sins, devastation, fear, depression and everything that can destroy a person! But I’m sorry, I have no idea why he acted like this! Sorry to tell you, but all of these scenes do not make any sense to me either!” Magnus said in a devastated tone. 

“Alec never be happy before he met you, Magnus. The very first time I’m feeling that Alec is alive through our Parabatai rune, that precious moment… is when he opened up about his sexuality and introducing you as his boyfriend to us.” Jace’s flushed face showed both anger and sadness. “He is loving you, Magnus. Look around this place, this Alec’s personal hell… Almost everything is about you! You drag him to hell……”

“Please stop it…”Magnus gasped and covered his head with hands.

“You drag Alec to hell, Magnus Bane! But now you are telling me that you have no idea what made Alec become like this? How could you said all of these scenes make no sense to you? How dare you said that? It’s all about you, The High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane!” Jace almost pushed Magnus to the cliff by his hurtful words. He noticed Magnus was sobbing, but he not really stop released his emotions and feeling. 

“How come you look like you doesn’t care about him at all? Alec is die in front of us… Magnus, open your eyes and looking around this place! Think hard and try, then tell me, what you saw…Tell me, please, Magnus… I just want to save Alec, please show me a way to get him out of here! I can’t endure it anymore, to watch him die and die over and over again!”

“I want to save him too, but I can’t! I mean I will keep trying on it, but I need some time! Stop pushing me, Jace! Don’t you see I am trying so hard now?” Magnus increased pitch in his voices and look away from Jace. Then, he continued with a soft tired tone. “I love him, I want to wake him up and bring him back to life again. That’s why I coming here with you. But please, don’t doubt my sincerity and never say that I do not care about Alec…It hurting me too, to see Alec keep dying in front of us…”

Jace opened his mouth again and tried to say something, but Alec’s surprised voice appeared not far away.

“Jace! …Magnus.” Alec standing against the bedroom door, one of his hand pressed on his bleeding wounds on the abdomen. 

Magnus and Jace were gazing at Alec with a complicated feeling. 

“Why you guys at here…? Are you real…? Or it’s my illusion again…?” Alec asked in confusion. 

“Alec, we are real. You are not alone.” Jace said, he walked to Alec slowly.

Magnus bit his trembling lips and tried the best to repress his emotions.  
He felt sad when saw Alec’s pale sweating, crying face.

“Jace…This is not true…You guys should not be here.” Alec said. He rested his head on Jace’ shoulders when Jace gave him a buddy comfort hug.

“We are here for you, Alec. Don’t be afraid, I promise that I will find a way to rescue you!” Jace reassured.

Alec shaking his head and replied in a firm tone. “No.”

“Why? Don’t you want to get out from this hell place?” Jace asked.

Alec smiled sadly. “You guys should leave here.”

“Alec? We want to bring you home! We won’t leave here without you!” Jace said. 

Alec shook his head again. “I’m not going anywhere. It’s impossible to get me out of here…I don’t know where am I… This place like a hell to me. I have tried so many times, but I just can’t get out from here. Maybe I deserve to be here, this is a punishment to me from the angel for every bad thing that I have done… I deserve to be suffered.”

“Don’t talk nonsense. Alec, you must come with us, we need to go back to the real world together!” Magnus walked nearer to Alec, who knows Alec moved backward quickly to keep distance with Magnus. 

Magnus looked confused and feeling hurt, at the same time, Jace felt weird on Alec’s unusual reaction.

“Alec, he is Magnus,” Jace said.

“I know. That’s why I can’t get closer to him…” Alec was crying and duck his sight from Magnus. “You guys should leave. Jace, I’m sorry… But I can’t go with you… Magnus, I’m sorry too, for everything I did to you… I’m sorry, and I promised that I won’t disturb your life anymore…”

“Alec…” Jace tried to convince Alec. “Come on, we are here to bring you home. Don’t be silly, Alec. You never belong to this stupid place, you should come with us. Tell me, please. How can I fix this up? What should I do, then you just willing to wake up in the real world, stop punishing and stop blaming yourself?”

“I can’t, Jace… I’m sorry but I can’t,” Alec replied. “I don’t deserve to be cared by anyone… You should let me go.”

“Alec Lightwood, stop being stupid! Of course, you deserved to cared by people, you deserved to be loved! Izzy is waiting for you to come back home in the real world. How could you bear to let her down?” Jace said.

“Alec, you are under the greatest demon’s spell! Everything you feel, it’s not true. But we are real! We are coming here to bring you home! Come, tell me, how can I fix all of these?” Magnus said again. His tone was soft and sincere, he tried to calm Alec. “Alec, I’m sorry! I never meant to hurt you! Please, tell me, what trapped you inside here? You can’t keep blaming yourself. Tell me how can I solve this, what should I do to make you willing to leave this hell!”

“Mag…Magnus…I’m sorry…But I can’t.” Alec shaking his head and looked broken. “I deserve to be here. You are right, I am the worst boyfriend ever. I deserve to die, I don’t deserve your forgiveness and I don’t deserve your love. I should be rotted in hell as atonement for my terrible mistakes… Because I betrayed you, I was trying to shorten your life and kill you… You made the right choice to break up with me because I never deserve you!”

“Did you said this to him?” Jace looked shocked and sent an instant angry murderous look at Magnus. “How dare you said these to Alec?!”

Magnus shook his head with a confused look. “Don’t look at me like that! I swear that I never said these to him! Yes, I am angry when I’m finding out he betrayed me and met with Camille behind me, but I never said these to him!” Magnus stopped a while to recall his previous break up talk with Alec and continued the rest sentences. “Fine, I did say something very bad… But that’s not what I mean, I never cursing Alec to live in hell…”

“You must have said something stupid without using your brain! That’s why you can’t even remember it!” Jace grabbed Magnus’s collar, and he was about to punch Magnus’s face, but the demons growling sound stopped Jace’s action. 

Gazing at Jace’s fist, which just a few centimeters away from his eyes, Magnus swallowed hard and took a few deep breaths to soothe his mind. 

“Let Magnus go, Jace… Please, this is not Magnus’s fault. It’s all my faults.” Alec murmured himself. 

“Alec?” Jace and Magnus looked at Alec with heartaches.

“I am a sinner, I am a monster… It’s all my faults… I tried to kill Magnus… It’s all my faults…” Alec’s emotions getting unstable, then he moves backward and running to living room direction.

“ALEC!” Jace shouted it out loud when he saw a few ugly demons finally barged into the house and attacked Alec merciless. 

“NO!” Jace let go of Magnus and ran to the living room without thinking twice. 

“Jace, don’t go! Let follow it’s flow, then just try another way to save Alec!” Magnus got no choice but have to follow Jace’s steps too. 

Jace can’t listen to any advices from Magnus now. All he wanted to do was trying his best to protect Alec from getting himself killed again. Alec gets injured by demons but the wounds not considered as deadly. Jace sighed in relief and pushed Alec to aside, then he was fighting the demons by himself. 

When noticed that the demons started to change their target and attacking Jace, Magnus cried again. “Jace, stop being stupid! Let’s follow it’s flow, let nature take its course! Or else you will get yourself killed and we can’t save Alec either!”

Jace, on the other hand, he was fighting the demons desperately with a seraph blade. Magnus sighed when he saw the fighting scene. Magnus tried to summon his power, but nothing happened again. Magnus cursed in an angry low tone, then he turned his head and looking at Alec, who was lying on the cold floor alone. 

“Alec…” Magnus walked to Alec and begging him with a sorrowful face. “Alec, please… You can’t do this to us. Please wake up and stop punishing yourself! Jace will get himself killed too if you continue acted stupid and stubborn! Is this what you really want to see? To watch Jace die because of your stupidity? To watch me become a sinner of killing you guys? ALEC, ANSWER ME!”

“It’s my faults…It’s all my faults…” Alec keeps murmuring himself softly with an emotionless look. His wounds were bleeding, but he seemed can’t feel anything on it. Magnus was talking and shouting at him, but Alec acted like he can’t hear anything from Magnus. Everything happened surrounded them, it seemed very far away from Alec. Alec looked like he was living in his own world completely.

At the same time, Jace tried his best to fight with the demons, but it seemed he still lack some luck and weaker than those demons. When the demons’ claws cutting his right arm and caused his seraph blade dropped on the floor, Jace hissed in pain and jumped away quickly from the demons unstoppable attacks. The blood dripping from Jace’s bleeding arm, and the smell of blood made demons gone insane. The demons’ attacks became more fierce and cruel.

Magnus well aware of Jace’s bad situation, he sent a quiet quick glance on Alec, who was lying on the floor in a daze. Some crazy thoughts flashing through Magnus’s mind, which made Magnus gave Alec a tired wry smile. 

“Fine… If this what you really want, then let it be… Alec…” Magnus caressing Alec’s face gently. “My Alexander, listen carefully… I forgive you, for everything that you did. Take this as my last words…I am sorry for the hurtful words that I said to you…I hope you know that, even after we broke up, but I am still loving you. So please, take it easy on yourself, always remember that you are worth to be loved, because you deserve it.”

Magnus leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on Alec’s forehead. Alec didn’t give any response on it, he just lay on the floor and repeat murmured something in a low whisper tone. Magnus did not really care about what Alec said now. Magnus guessed that Jace had involved too much, in this loop of hell, which may be causing some changes on it. 

“Let’s bet on it. Like what Jace said if your endless loop of hell is all about me… Then, maybe I am the key to release you from here. Let me try on it, to stop this stupid drama. Alec, you left me with no choice. If you really cared about me, please wake up in the real world and let me end your nightmare!” Magnus said. Then, he took a deep breath and focused his eyes on Jace who was chased and attacked by the demons. After that, Magnus clenching his hands and ran to Jace in all sudden. 

Jace, who already had mentally prepared himself for demons’ last hit to end his life. However, Magnus suddenly jumped into the fight and standing between him and the demons, which ended up Magnus was the one who hit by demons’ blow. 

“MAGNUS…” Jace staring at Magnus with wide shocked eyes. 

The demons claw straight into Magnus’s heart and piercing it mercilessly. A large amount of blood flowing out from Magnus’s chest and his half-open mouth. 

“MAGNUS!” Jace shouted out loudly, then he opened his bleeding arms to grab Magnus’s weak body from falling. 

Break the rules and break the loop.

“I did it… Jace… You are right…I am the key…” A painful pale smile showed on Magnus’s face. He groaning in pain and his whole body was shaking uncontrollably.

Everything surrounded them started to change. All of the demons fading away and disappeared to nowhere. And, Alec, who lay on the floor in a daze just now, finally slowly regain consciousness.

“Magnus…” Alec whispered in a soft tone. He turned his head and looking around, tried to find Magnus. He doesn’t know why and not sure what had happened. But it seemed something had changed and he feels alive again. His confused mind getting clearer. Everything that Magnus told him, replayed in his ears. 

“Magnus! Jace! Are you guys okay?” Alec cried and tried to stand up his feet, then he rushed to their side, to the persons whom he cared about. 

“Alec…”Jace looking at Alec who finally acted like his normal self. But he can’t really feel happy right now, his teary eyes looked down on Magnus’s sweating pale face, feeling his heart was getting heavier and full of the fear of losing Magnus.

“Magnus, hold on! You are strong, please stay with us! You did it, Alec is back to normal again! Magnus, do you see him? Alec is here!” Jace said in a fearful tone. 

“Alec…” Magnus groaned in whisper sound. 

“Magnus! I am here… I’m sorry, it’s all my faults…Please don’t leave me…” Alec gripped Magnus’s hands tightly. “Please…”

“…I...I’m…not an…angry… at… you……For…give…you……” The shattered words slipped out from Magnus’s tremble lips. 

“Magnus…” Alec was sobbing and begging. “Please…Don’t leave me, you can’t leave me….Please……”

“Ho…home… Let’s…go…home…” Magnus gave Alec a weak smile. 

Then, Magnus closed his eyes and lost conscious. No matter how Alec and Jace cried out his name, but Magnus never gave any response to them anymore. And, the whole world seemed suddenly falling apart. 

In the blink of eyes…  
Jace, Alec, and Magnus finally back to the real world, together. 

 

[To Be Continued]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back.  
> Sorry for late updates due to I'm busy updating my other Chinese novels on other platforms. 
> 
> BTW, let us celebrate for the return of Shadowhunters & MALEC!   
> Finally, 3B coming...And, a countdown for the ending...
> 
> Well, no matter what, hope that I can continue to write more Malec fanfic in the future.  
> So, Malec can forever alive in my fanfic world. lol  
> Still, hopefully, someone can #SaveShadowhunters


	13. Hello, father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alec…” Magnus groaned in whisper sound. 
> 
> “Magnus! I am here… I’m sorry, it’s all my faults…Please don’t leave me…” Alec gripped Magnus’s hands tightly. “Please…”
> 
> “…I...I’m…not an…angry… at… you……For…give…you……” The shattered words slipped out from Magnus’s tremble lips. 
> 
> “Magnus…” Alec was sobbing and begging. “Please…Don’t leave me, you can’t leave me….Please……”
> 
> “Ho…home… Let’s…go…home…” Magnus gave Alec a weak smile. 
> 
> Then, Magnus closed his eyes and lost conscious. No matter how Alec and Jace cried out his name, but Magnus never gave any response to them anymore. And, the whole world seemed suddenly falling apart. 
> 
> In the blink of eyes…  
> Jace, Alec, and Magnus finally back to the real world, together.

New York Shadowhunter Institute, Alec’s bedroom. 

Clary and Isabelle were getting impatience when both of them noticed that another three guys in the room looked pale sweating. Then, one moment later, Clary screamed out loud in all sudden. 

“Isabelle! He is bleeding!” Clary’s finger pointed to Jace, who closed his eyes tightly and sat on the floor with an uncomfortable look.

Isabelle gasped for breath once she saw Jace’s bleeding arm. “They must get into troubles inside Alec’s subconscious world.”

“Then, how? What should we do now?” Clary asked eagerly.

Isabelle shook her head slightly. “I’m sorry, Clary. But there’s nothing we can do. We can only wait for them to come back themselves.”

“But…I really can’t do nothing and just sitting here to wait for them come back!” Clary seemed hard to accept this fact. She tapping Jace’s back gently, hoped that she can wake him up. 

“Jace, please…You promised that you will come back safely with Alec and Magnus. Don’t you dare to break our promise!” Clary burst into tears when she noticed there are more bleeding wounds appeared on unconscious Jace. 

“Isabelle! We need to do something! Jace is get injured! Please, someone, help us…” Clary covered her crying face with hands desperately. 

Isabelle walked to Jace quickly and accompany at Clary’s side. “Clary, you need to be calm! Jace is the strongest warrior among us, he sure can find a way back to us and solve the problem himself.” Isabelle tried her best to comfort Clary, even she can’t believe whatever she talked either.

In fact, Isabelle was getting worried now. Because all of the unconscious guys looked really in deep troubles. Alec was murmuring something in a whisper tone, and his face looked pale in anxiety. Jace was bleeding and injured, while Magnus also looked not so well with an uncomfortable look.

‘There’s must be something bad happened inside Alec’s subconscious world.’ Isabelle sighed heavily, wondering what exactly inside Alec’s mind. Is there got any terrible great demons? Is there got endless demons appeared and attacking the guys?

Clary seemed getting lost control of her emotions. When Isabelle saw Clary started to cry, Isabelle sighed again. Then, she was pacing in the room, tried to think of any possible solution. There’s must be some other ways out, right?

After a while, another horrified scream came from Clary's mouth.  
Isabelle jumped in shocked, then she sent a quick glance on Clary. 

“Clary, what’s wrong again?” Isabelle asked. She noticed Clary’s fixed eyes to bed direction. Followed the intuition, Isabelle realized that must be the persons who lay in bed now getting into big troubles, either Alec or Magnus. 

“Oh, no… Magnus…” Isabelle’s widen eyes gazed on Magnus, who lying beside Alec on the bed. There is a large amount of blood coming out from Magnus’s half-open mouth. 

Clary and Isabelle rushed to Magnus’s side, looked totally in a daze. 

“We need to do something, Isabelle!” Clary sobbed.

Isabelle didn’t reply Clary, but she checked on Magnus’s unconscious body and noticed that Magnus’s chest must have other serious injuries because Magnus’s black leather jacket was soaked by blood too. Isabelle then raised her hand, stroking Magnus’s cold sweating face gently and whispering in a soft tone. “Magnus, please be safe. You promised that you guys will come back together in safe, doesn’t it? Please don’t lie to me, or else I will hate you forever and never gonna forgive you.”

Clary kneeled beside the bed and sobbed her heart out.  
“No… Oh, Angel, please… Someone help us, please…”

There was a moment, both girls almost despaired of waiting for a miracle to happen. However, it seemed the Angels really listen to their wishes. 

When Isabelle saw Alec’s eyes flew open, she shouted in surprises. “ALEC!”

Then, both of the girls heard another groaning sound in the room.  
“JACE!” Clary ran to Jace and hugged him tightly with her open arms. “Oh, GOD! I am damn worried about you guys! What happened inside? Why Magnus and you get injured? Is everything okay now?”

Jace moaned in pain when he felt the pressures on his wounds, which caused by Clary’s tight hug. However, a slight relief smile with tears appeared on his face, when he found out they finally back to the real world. But the happy feeling didn’t last long, after that, Jace frowned and gave quick instruction to Clary and Isabelle. “Clary, Isabelle…Magnus was injured badly and need emergency help! We need to call someone for assistance now!”

Clary and Isabelle looked confused. “What…?”

At the same time, Alec, who just woke up from unconsciousness, it took him about 5 seconds to realize that he was finally back to the real world. After that, Alec tried to move his body and leaned forward to Magnus on the bed. “Magnus…” His shaking voices sound hoarse and full of grief. 

“Izzy, please help Magnus…Please save his life…Please…” Alec begged his younger sister with a broken tone, then his trembling hands put on Magnus’s bloody chest and cheek, trying so hard to wake Magnus up. “Magnus…Please stay with me, I’m sorry… Please…”

“Calm down, Alec. Your body is still too weak, keep calm and don’t be agitated. I’m going to find a healer for Magnus. He will be fine!” Isabelle reassured. 

“Clary, take out the stele and activate Jace’s healing rune. Help me to take care of them, I will be back soon!” Isabelle said to Clary, then she ran out from the bedroom quickly. 

————————————

[Magnus POV]

Magnus Bane’s birth father, who is the ruler of the Edom, Asmodeus.  
There are few people know about this fact, Magnus’s ex-boyfriend, Alec included. Magnus felt shame and not really want to share this story to anyone. All the warlocks have demon parent, but not many of them belong to the offspring by the fallen angel or any greatest demon.

Edom, the realm of Asmodeus and Lilith, which also known as a demon realm of Hell.

Magnus opened up his eyes and found out that he was actually laying on a place in which the sky was full of red cloud and flames. The demons growling sound never stopped, everything surrounded Magnus was looked quite familiar to him but also made him felt terrified. 

His biggest nightmare, the Hell kingdom that ruled by Asmodeus.

‘How come I ended up here in Edom?’ Magnus blinking his eyes and gasping for breaths. After that, he sat up from the hot burned soil and standing up his feet quickly. 

When all the memories flashed back in his head, Magnus looked shocked and confused. He was supposed together be with Alec and Jace in Alec’s subconscious world, doesn’t it? He remembered he was get injured by the demons badly. 

‘Am I dead already?’ Magnus touched his chest and checked up on his body. Those bleeding wounds were missing in nowhere, he looked perfectly fine instead. 

“What’s going on…?” Magnus murmured himself in a soft tone. He looked in a daze, not sure what the next step to do. He seemed all alone at here, there was no sign of Alec or Jace. He was alone.

Magnus took a deep breath, wondering what should he do now.  
Then, a moment later, there was another deeper voice calling out his name from his back. 

“Magnus Bane.” The tone was excited. 

Magnus turned his head to that person and looked frightened.  
Actually, he was freaked out by the person who just showed up his face. 

That guy has gold-green eyes, which are lit-pupils like a cat's, also same with Magnus’s warlock mark. He is taller than Magnus, good looking as his appearance like about 30’something, and he dressed smartly in a black suit.

“Hello, father…” Magnus whispered in an emotionless dazed tone. 

After that, the next second, Magnus noticed that he was hugged by that person, whom he called as ‘Father’. Asmodeus, the father of Magnus, also the ruler of Edom, and considered as one of the princes in Edom too. He tapping Magnus’s back with his gentle hands and asked. “What happened to you, my precious son? I thought you said that you will never want to come down here so soon? So, I assume that you might too missing me and can’t wait any longer to rule this kingdom with me!”

“What happened…to me? Am I dead?” Magnus asked with a weird tone. 

Asmodeus grinned. “What do you think then?”

“No…” Magnus shook his head in an unbelievable look. “It’s not the time yet, I shouldn’t be dead so soon! I am immortal!”

“Well, it seemed your time on earth has come to the end. That’s why your soul returns to this place automatically and back to my side now.” Asmodeus gazing at Magnus with an unpredictable look. “By the way, what exactly happened to you, Magnus? I thought you commit suicide by yourself and wanted to come back home. But why you looked so panic and your reaction are kind so weird to me.”

Magnus looked like he still can’t accept the truth of his death.  
“No, it shouldn’t be like this. I need to go back! Father, please… I need to go back!”

Asmodeus stay in silence and measured Magnus with his cat-like gold-green eyes. 

“…I’ve been killed.” Magnus continued to say once he noticed Asmodeus’s slight surprise look. “One of your demons killed me, father. I love my life on another dimension… Sorry to tell you this, but I’m not ready to accompany by your side yet.”

Magnus heard Asmodeus’s deep gasping sound when he turned his back on Magnus. Magnus can’t see Asmodeus’s face expression, so he wondering what Asmodeus was thinking now.

After one moment of awkward silence, then Asmodeus finally opened his mouth again.  
“Who killed you?” His tone was too calm, which made Magnus felt a bit disappointed. 

It’s been a long time since Magnus last met with his father. Magnus always knows that his father is a cold-blood person. However, there’s still a little hope in Magnus’s heart, that he wondered if one day he dies, will his father mourn for him or actually feeling sad? Well, fine, since his soul will definitely back to Edom and stay be with Asmodeus even after he died, Magnus understand that Asmodeus will only feel excited and happy, instead of feeling sorrow. 

In the end, there is a lesson that teaches Magnus about the demon like Asmodeus, will never have a normal family relationship, doesn’t it? Thus, as the son of Asmodeus, Magnus should give up on this kind of wild thoughts too. 

‘Maybe I should just get over it. Because I will never get the chance to experience the normal family love from my only kin in this world…In this stupid hell dimension.’ Magnus sighed and corrected himself in the heart. 

Then, Magnus smiled sadly as an answer for Asmodeus. 

“Answer my question, Magnus. Who killed you?” Asmodeus asked again. He tried to play nice with Magnus. But he was never a patient guy indeed.

“I don’t know. Not really all your demons will come and tell me their names or titles before they tried to kill me.” Magnus sighed.

Asmodeus turned his back and looking at Magnus into his eyes. Both father-son showed their unique demon eyes, they looked more alike, with the similarity among them. However, Asmodeus looked a bit unhappy now. Magnus can tell it from Asmodeus’s cooler face. Asmodeus seemed to want to say something else, but Magnus stopped him quickly.

“Whatever… It’s not really a matter now.” Magnus mocked with a fake smile and joked. “I’m already a dead man now. So…Maybe I should start to plan my daily schedule in Edom, or else I will get bored to death. It won’t be so nice if I become a ‘dead soul’ from a dead man. Father, please tell me you have some new entertainment arrangements for fun. I already get tired of your old styles of entertaining ways. Not fun at all, and some of them really disgusted me.”

Asmodeus chuckled on Magnus’s fearless sarcastic comments.  
‘My son, indeed.’ He thought.

“This kind of feeling is weird enough… I still can’t believe that I am home now.” Magnus said sadly while he looking around the place. 

“You will get used it soon,” Asmodeus said. 

“Or maybe not. Never again.” Magnus sighed and looking up the red flaming sky. “I wondered what’s he doing now…Will he listen to my advice and live a better life ahead?”

Asmodeus frowned when he sensed some complicated feeling from Magnus’s sad face and desperate tone of voice. “Who is him?”

“Someone who stole my heart and broke it mercilessly,” Magnus replied. 

Asmodeus never leave his eyes on Magnus. Then, he said. “Your lover? Surprise me, I thought you will never have a decent love relationship. He must be someone very special, which made you even thinking about him here after you die.”

Magnus nodded and sighed again.

“You must be damn regretting it now.” Asmodeus gave Magnus an evil smile and suggested. “Do you need my help, son? I’m on your service if you need me to bring his soul to you at any time. So you can live a new life with him in Edom, such a big happy ending, doesn’t it?”

Magnus rolling his eyes impatiently and warned Asmodeus in a cold tone. “Father, please don’t make me hate you more.”

Asmodeus shrugged and shown Magnus a playful look.

There’s another silence moment.  
After that, Magnus staring blankly into the red sky full of flaming clouds, again. 

“Even how I wanted to be with him, but it is impossible to happen. And, you… You will never get his soul, even you want to. Because his soul is pure and kind, as a Shadowhunter, he deserved a better place than here.” Magnus smiled softly. “To me, Alexander is an angel…”

“A Shadowhunter…? The children of Nephilim.” Asmodeus looked surprised. “When you started to date with a Shadowhunter?”

Magnus shrugged and replied in a challenging tone. “When you start to care so much about me?”

“Interesting.” Asmodeus grinned. “My dear son, it’s been a long time that we haven’t gathered together. Wanna go and take a ride with me? Or maybe, we can find any good place for a drink, if you want to?”

“…What?” Magnus was feeling confused. He thought he heard wrong.

Asmodeus laughed carefreely, then he whistled into the sky to summon a big dragon. Looked at that big dragon appeared and bowed its head to Asmodeus and Magnus in a very respectful manner… Magnus standing in dazed, speechless temporarily as his mind was shut completely.

 

[To Be Continued]


	14. Mercy on his soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A Shadowhunter…? The children of Nephilim.” Asmodeus looked surprised. “When you started to date with a Shadowhunter?”
> 
> Magnus shrugged and replied in a challenging tone. “When you start to care so much about me?”
> 
> “Interesting.” Asmodeus grinned. “My dear son, it’s been a long time that we haven’t gathered together. Wanna go and take a ride with me? Or maybe, we can find any good place for a drink, if you want to?”
> 
> “…What?” Magnus was feeling confused. He thought he heard wrong.
> 
> Asmodeus laughed carefreely, then he whistled into the sky to summon a big dragon. Looked at that big dragon appeared and bowed its head to Asmodeus and Magnus in a very respectful manner… Magnus standing in dazed, speechless temporarily as his mind was shut completely.

Rainy midnight.   
A night for mourning the loss of The High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. 

All the young Shadowhunters who close to Magnus gathered in Magnus’s loft. Even the little warlock, Madzie also came here, together with her new guardian, Catarina Loss. The atmosphere in the room was unusual and full of sorrow.

Magnus’s lifeless body was lying on the bed in his bedroom quietly and peaceful. And, Magnus’s ex-boyfriend, Alec sat on the floor beside the bed, gazing at Magnus’s bloodless face in a daze. Alec’s emotionless face looked so pale, which made Isabelle and Jace who stay by Alec’s side, looked very worried and sad. However, all of them feeling relieved at the same time, because they noticed the choking marks on Alec’s neck was disappeared by its own after they escaped from Alec’s subconscious mind.

“What wrong with him? Why you guys crying and looked so sad…? He just sleeping, doesn’t it?” Madzie asked in an innocent tone with a confused look.

Clary, who standing beside Madzie, knelt down on the floor and looking into Madzie’s eyes with a fake smile on her sorrowful teary face. “Hey, would you like to go outside? Let us go to the living room, then we can play something together…?”

“I want to hear the story,” Madzie answered. 

“Sure…Then, I read for you.” Clary tried so hard and pretended to be happy.

Madzie still a kid, she can’t understand everything at such a young age. 

Catarina sighed and sent Clary a glance, silently mouthed her words. “Thank you.”

Clary nodded and take Madzie out.

Once noticed Madzie already left the bedroom with Clary, Catarina showed her concern to Alec, again. “Alec, this is not your fault. You can’t keep blaming yourself.” 

Alec shook his head and answered with a toneless voice. “No, it’s all my faults.”

“Alec…” Isabelle and Jace calling Alec’s name together, their tired tone full of concerns. 

“Magnus shouldn’t have died… It’s all because of me. I am the one who caused his death. I am the one to take the blame. Why the demons took away his life? I'm the one that's got to die…” Alec said.

“Alec, Magnus will never want to see you become like this. Please, be strong for him and listen to his last words. Live the rest of your life in a better way.” Catarina tried to convince Alec, she felt really sad when she saw Alec living in his guilts and sadness. 

“Alec…You need to be strong. You should know better than anyone else, Magnus always wants to protect you from harm.” Catarina sighed and tapped Alec’s shoulder gently. “Now… He finally did it, I bet he must feel very proud of himself. He did it… He gets you out of that hell and brings you back to life again.”

“No… I rather live in my personal hell, instead of living in this world without him. He’s gone. It’s all my faults…” Alec sobbed.

With the surprise shocked face, everyone in the room, except Alec, noticed that there’s something wrong on Alec again. That weird demon choking marks on Alec’s neck reappeared again, looked darker and obvious.

“Catarina, did you see that? How come the marks become like this? I thought that marks should be disappeared already! Doesn’t it?” Jace asked eagerly.

“Alec… Not again, please.” Isabelle begged in a soft voice. She was holding on Alec’s hand tightly, but Alec didn’t give her any response. Alec just sitting down there and mourning Magnus by crying until he can’t breathe. Isabelle looked totally defeated by Alec’s stubbornness, it seemed nothing she can do for her eldest brother.

Meanwhile, Catarina leaned closer to Alec then checking on the choking marks.  
“Is this the one that you guys told me?”

“Yes,” Jace replied. “Magnus said this is the curse by one of the greatest demons from Hell.”

“From Edom.” Catarina corrected him calmly. She already heard they said about the whole story just now.

“Yes.” Jace nodded his head and asked. “Do you ever seen this kind of mark before?”

“I’m sorry, this is my first to see this kind of mark,” Catarina said honestly. 

“So… Is this mean that we got no choice but have to let Alec falling into that endless loop of hell one more time?” Jace asked in a sad tone. 

“What…? No! Magnus already sacrificed himself. If Alec trapped inside again, then there is no hope for us to rescue Alec anymore…” Isabelle looked desperate. 

“Alec…Please…You can’t do this to us again. Stay awake and live in this real life. Magnus already is gone, but you are still breathing! He sacrificed himself to protect you. Alec, please don’t make Magnus’s effort turned to dust, don’t make Magnus died for nothing!” Jace knelt down and pulled Alec into his arms. “Live for Magnus, Alec Lightwood! You are stronger than what you think!”

Alec didn’t reply anything, but keep crying his heart out. 

Catarina sighed and moving her eyes to Magnus’s lifeless body from Alec. “Magnus… What you want me to do now? Please show me a way…” She said in her bottom heart. 

“Oh, Angel… Please have some mercy on my brother’s soul…” Isabelle whispered. 

——————————  
The capital city of Edom, Idumea. 

Here the biggest market in this hell dimension. There are many demons gathered in this place. And the street view actually almost the same as the real human living world. The shops and the pubs all around the street, everything looked similar to the real world, instead of all of them were running the demons’ business. The restaurants not only selling real food and drinks but also the human soul. The shops were selling many different kinds of ingredients for making dark magic potion used. All the things in Idumea, certainly related to the evil wicked business.

Magnus was walking down the street with Asmodeus by his side. He keeps looking around the surrounding, looked amazed and quite surprised. 

“I must say that even your style is quite an old man, but your management of this place is really modern.” Magnus took a deep breath and stopped in front of a pub, which the signboard was written as ‘Chaos’.

“Wanna go in?” Asmodeus asked. 

“Why not?” Magnus smiled and walked into the pub. 

Asmodeus shrugged and followed Magnus’s steps. 

“I had owned a pub named ‘Pandemonium’ in the human living world. That pub was the most famous party place in town at once. Not just the Downworlders and demons loved it, but also the Shadowhunters.” Magnus looked proudly. But one second later, he sighed and looked a bit sad. “But the pub forced to close in the end, after a stupid circle member who starting to kill my people.”

“I know.” Asmodeus grinned. “That stupid fellow who named, Valentine.”

“You know?” Magnus first look confused, but after that, he seemed realized something. “Of course you know it. You did ask someone to spy on me again, doesn’t it?”

“Well~ As your father, I am worried about you. Sometimes when I was missing you, I had to send someone went up to there and check on you.” Asmodeus didn’t deny the statement at all, he looked proud of what he did. “Magnus, you never send me anything, not a letter, not a fire message either. So, can you blame me for that? I just hope that we can get closer.”

Magnus looked uncomfortable. He bit his lips and avoid the eye-contact with Asmodeus. “I thought you agreed to give me some freedom and stop those spying things, in last time our meet in my nightmare.”

“I did give you some freedom. That’s why I seldom sent my people after that.” Asmodeus hissed. “But you know what… The quite ironic truth is… This also the reason why you are standing here now, my son.”

Magnus felt his heartache all in sudden.  
He glancing at Asmodeus with a complicated look.

Then, Asmodeus gave Magnus an innocent look. “See? You always need me. Magnus, even you don’t want to admit it, but you should live under my protection. You are far too young and lack of ability to protect yourself.” 

“I just want to live my own life. Am I wrong?” Magnus looked sad.

Asmodeus sighed and asked. “I just want you to stay by my side. Am I wrong?”

Magnus stunned and not reply on it.

“Magnus, can’t a demon like me to hope…?” Asmodeus said in a shaking low tone voice. “You are the son who made me most proud among the others, but you also the one who made me upset and hurt all the time.”

Magnus clenching his hands and swallowing hard, then he remained as silent mode and stopped his legs for moving forward.

Asmodeus took a deep breath and surpassed Magnus’s leading position. That moment, the previous uneasy expression look already disappeared on his face. Asmodeus looked like a stone-heart person, again, as the usual him.

——————————

When both the father-son stepped into the pub, almost all the other demons’ noticed their presence and looked totally in shocked. 

“It’s Asmodeus.” 

“Who is that kid come in with him?”

“Why Asmodeus is coming here? It’s been a very long time nobody saw him personally.”

Magnus and Asmodeus ignored the others’ comments about him. 

Magnus looking around and said. “My ‘Pandemonium’ actually looked much better than here.”

“Oh, come on. Magnus, just forget about that your already no longer existed pub.” Asmodeus rolling his eyes impatiently. 

Magnus snorted. “Don’t insult my pub! I will be going to reopen it again!”

“Oh, really? So how are you gonna do? Magnus, you already dead, don’t you remember it?” Asmodeus smiled. “It is impossible for you to back to that dimension again.”

Magnus looked unhappy and angry now.  
He staring at Asmodeus angrily but do not say anything. 

“Don’t give me that horror look. Magnus, if you disagree on my words, then prove me wrong!” Asmodeus laughed and randomly picked an empty seat in the pub. Then, he sent a death glare to the demons around them.

At the same time, all the demons who sat around the table seat which Asmodeus picked, they were standing up at the same time and fled away quickly. 

Magnus sent them a weird glance and sighed.   
“Father, you scared them away.” He said to Asmodeus with a frustrated tone.

“I didn’t do anything at all. I am innocent.” Asmodeus spread hands and looked amused.

Magnus sighed. “Fine, whatever…Normally I used to love to get more attention, but now I just really need some peace moment.” Magnus then sat down on the opposite seat in front of Asmodeus, without arguing too much. 

“What do you want to drink?” Asmodeus asked Magnus when he snapped his fingers to call the waiter.

One of the waiters in this pub, who also a demon, of course. He showed up immediately and bowed down his head to Asmodeus. “My lord, how may I help you?”

“Well, ask him.” Asmodeus smiled towards the Magnus.

The waiter turned his head to Magnus quickly. “Dear sir, what would you like to drink?”

Magnus sighed again. “What your signature drink? I mean the most popular one.”

“Killing Spree.” The waiter answered.

“Killing Spree?” Magnus raised his eyebrows.

“Killing Spree.” The waiter replied in the same respectful tone.

“Okay, I’ll try on it.” Magnus felt curious but an uneasy feeling appeared in nowhere. 

“What about you, my lord?” The waiter asked Asmodeus again. 

Asmodeus replied in a deep but happy tone. “Same with his order.”

“Please wait for a moment.” The waiter said and disappeared in the black smoke form in the blinks of eyes.

“Where did he go?” Magnus asked. 

Asmodeus shrugged and laughed again.   
“In a simple answer, he went to make our drinks.”

“What about the answer in details?” Magnus frowned. 

“Trust me, my son. You will never want to know it.” Asmodeus said. 

Magnus sighed. “Oh Gosh, what exactly the drink that I ordered…”

Asmodeus laughed again on Magnus’s funny reaction. Magnus rolled his eyes and gazing around, not really cared too much on Asmodeus. After a while, Asmodeus acted to his normal stern look.

“Ready to tell me the answer or not?” Asmodeus asked calmly.

“What?” Magnus looked confused.

“Who killed you?”

Magnus sighed again. “I already told you, I don’t know.”

“At least tell me what’s going on, why you ended up here?” Asmodeus said. 

“Seriously, why do you care so much?” Magnus ducking his sight from Asmodeus. 

“I also told you in our earlier conversation. Magnus, don’t you know it? I am loving you, my son. That’s why I cared about you. And I will always do.” Asmodeus replied in an honest sincere tone. 

Magnus looked in a daze. He kept thinking about the possibilities and what exactly said by Asmodeus. 

“It can’t be real… You always hate me.” Magnus creased brow and continued to talk. “I am the one who leaving you alone and escaped from hell.”

“You are right, Magnus. I did hate you, but I am still loving you. You are my favorite son, after all.” Asmodeus said.

One moment of silence, the waiter was coming back again with the drinks on his hands. He apologized for interrupting their talks, then he put down the drinks and disappeared again quickly.

Magnus gazing at the mixture of black and red color layered drinks, but do not touch on it at all. In fact, his mind was totally in the blank, and he was still in shock of what Asmodeus was saying. 

After a while, Asmodeus broke the silence.   
“Magnus, you need to let me know the whole story first…” Asmodeus took a deep breath and added in a very soft tone. “…If you want me to help you to get back your life.”

“What do you mean?” Magnus looked a little bit unbelievable on what Asmodeus said. 

“Are you really willing to help me to get back my life?” Magnus asked in hesitation. 

“I want to know the whole stories, include those about your Shadowhunter lover’s.” Asmodeus took a sip on the drink and continued. “Everything has its own prices. Magnus, if you want to get something from me, you need to use the other things as the leverage, to make exchange deal with me. Fair enough, doesn’t it?”

 

[To Be Continued]


	15. You are everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Magnus, you need to let me know the whole story first…” Asmodeus took a deep breath and added in a very soft tone. “…If you want me to help you to get back your life.”
> 
> “What do you mean?” Magnus looked a little bit unbelievable on what Asmodeus said. 
> 
> “Are you really willing to help me to get back my life?” Magnus asked in hesitation. 
> 
> “I want to know the whole stories, include those about your Shadowhunter lover’s.” Asmodeus took a sip on the drink and continued. “Everything has its own prices. Magnus, if you want to get something from me, you need to use the other things as the leverage, to make exchange deal with me. Fair enough, doesn’t it?”

Magnus’s loft. Everything here looked exactly the same, even the owner of this house was gone and no longer be here anymore. 

Alec still in a mess and the rest of the people were losing their patience. Catarina was right, unfortunately, that choking cursed marks on Alec’s neck by the greatest demon had been reactivated again. It seemed Alec was getting into big troubles one more time, he kept murmuring something by himself and looked in a daze. Most of the time, Alec was crying and sobbing himself, saying some negative thoughts again. But this time, no one dares to put him into sleep anymore. 

“What should we do now?” Isabelle asked Jace, when she tapping Alec’s back gently, tried to grab Alec’s attention and soothing his emotions. Alec didn’t give them any response, he just sitting on the floor against the bed, which Magnus’s lifeless body lying on.

“I don’t know…” Jace sighed heavily, totally lost the idea and confused. 

At the same time, Catarina, who always remained silent when the young Shadowhunters talking to each other, suddenly spoke her opinions to them. “Well, I have one crazy idea. But I’m not sure can this plan be worked or not.”

“It’s okay, Catarina. Feel free to share your thoughts! We are totally lost hope and faith. If you have any idea, please share with us! We need it!” Isabelle said with an excited tone. 

“Yeah, please tell us what inside your mind now. Catarina, we already lost Magnus. And now, you are our only hope.” Jace urged. “Please share us your thoughts!”

Catarina nodded her head slightly, then she started to talk again. “Maybe… Just maybe… We can try to ‘summon’…” She stopped her unfinished words and her fixed glance on Magnus’s body. 

The young Shadowhunters exchanged a weird look with each other. Then, Jace looked confused and asked in hesitation. “Are you trying to say that…We can try to summon Magnus?”

Isabelle looked in shocked with a half-open mouth.

Catarina nodded again. “Yes, this is exactly what inside my mind now. In fact, I am truly relying on Magnus all the time. And, regarding on Alec’s case, I think he really some other expert who have enough power to handle this kind of the whole situation. We are totally no idea who is that unknown greatest demon, who caused the death of Magnus and put the curses on Alec. But there’s one thing that I can very sure about it is we can’t waste our time any longer. Obviously, your brother is going no time to wait anymore! Looked like the demon curse is getting stronger and as you see, Alec is dying inside now.” 

“But… Magnus already died…” Isabelle said sadly. “I get your point, Catarina. You wished to summon Magnus because he might be the only person who can solve our troubles all the time. But the truth is…He already died…”

“I know. That’s why I said that we can try to ‘summon’ him. Well, in more specific words, we are going to try to summon his soul back to our world.” Catarina explained further in details. “Magnus… He is quite special and not really like the other normal warlocks like me. So, I think it’s a very high possibility that Magnus is still living in some other dimension, and according to my understanding about him, he is definitely will looking for any chances to make himself be alive again.”

“…What do you mean?” Isabelle looked confused. “It is impossible for a Warlock to come back to life again after he or she died. Is this some kind of forbidden evil black magic?”

Jace furrowed his brow and asked in a soft tone. “Or maybe… Is this all about the thing that related to…Magnus’s real identity?”

“What?!” Isabelle gasped. She was thinking of their earlier conversation with Magnus. Then, she gazing at Catarina with a confused look. “Catarina, please be honest to us. I know you and Magnus have some kind of very long-term friendship in past centuries. So, you must be very clear about Magnus’s background and his past.”

Isabelle then continued to say. “Based on my experiences and knowledge…There is no more chance for a warlock to live in another dimension, after the warlock died in this world. Thus, my point is… What exactly Magnus is?”

Catarina gasped and turned her back on the Isabelle and Jace. 

“Catarina, Magnus told us once about his secret. It’s something like Magnus was living in the Hell dimension, Edom before.” Jace said.

Catarina looked totally in surprised. “What?! Magnus really told you guys about that?”

“Yes, he did. But there’s not much information from him. He only told us about that. That’s it.” Isabelle shook her head and sighed. “So… What made you think that Magnus might be still living in the other dimension?”

Jace staring at Catarina and asked again. “Magnus should be the Warlock. But how come a warlock able to live in the hell dimension? He is not a demon! Last I checked, the hell is only opened for the demons resident, instead of the warlocks.”

Catarina sent an apologetic look to both young Shadowhunters. “I’m sorry. This is not the thing that I am qualified to talk. Maybe you guys should ask Magnus directly.”

“Catarina, Magnus already died!” Jace hissed.

Isabelle nodded her head as an agreement. 

“I am sorry, but I can’t tell you.” Catarina sighed and said in regret tone. “Magnus was my friend, I don’t want to betray his trust on me. I did promise to him that I will help him to keep this secret, forever.” 

Jace and Isabelle exchanged a quick glance. 

“Fine, then just let it be. I’m sorry too because I never mean to push you.” Jace apologized sincerely. 

“I felt sorry to you too,” Isabelle said.

Catarina then smiled kindly to Jace and Isabelle. “I can understand your concerns. But trust me, I have same thoughts with you guys. Magnus was being too protective over himself sometime. The things that he never meant to share, actually should at least to let Alec know about it.” 

Jace and Isabelle nodded together in silence. 

Catarina opened her mouth to speak again. “Okay, now… Let me simply explain my plan to you guys.”

“To summon Magnus’s soul?” Jace raised his eyebrow.

“Yes,” Catarina answered. “If I’m not guessing wrong, I think Magnus was with someone now in…you know, the hell dimension.”

“Someone?” Isabelle asked.

Catarina faked a cough to clear her throat. “Yes, someone.”

“Whatever. Then, what’s about that ‘someone’? Did anything related to this matter, if we want to summon his soul back to this world?” Jace asked. 

Catarina nodded her head. “I’m not sure if that ‘someone’ willing to let my summon spell working on Magnus or not… So, I need to try first. But, honestly, there’s a big chance that I might be getting into very deep troubles and the spell might won’t have any good effect or any improvement.”

“What do you mean…?” Isabelle started to feel nervous. “Is the summon spell on Magnus’s soul will be very dangerous to you?”

Catarina nodded again. “Yes, in frankly, I am probably will be dead meat after that.”

Isabelle and Jace gasped for breath and exchanged the gaze on each other again.

“But… I am willing to give it a try.” Catarina sighed and turned her head to Alec, who curled up his shaking body beside the bed now. 

“Alec need our help. If Magnus was here, he surely will do everything he can do to save Alec’s life. As his friend, I hope that I can help him by putting some efforts into it. At least, I can try to summon him back to here and let him complete his unfinished job.” Catarina said in a very soft tired tone.

“Catarina…” Isabelle took a deep breath, then she continued to talk. “I’m thanking for your kind help and good intention. But…I’m sorry that I can’t let you take this risk.”

“…Why? Don’t you want to save Alec?” Catarina looked confused.

Then, Jace also sharing his thoughts to the ladies. “I agree on Izzy’s opinion. Catarina, I am feeling so glad that you are willing to take the risk and saving Alec’s life. I also admire your braveness and loyalty to Magnus. But Izzy was right, we won’t allow you to do so.”

“I don’t understand why you guys refused to let me do it? This might be the only chance to save Alec’s life! It’s a do or die situation!” Catarina said.

“Alec is a kind-hearted person. I believe if he is in conscious, he won’t allow you to take this risk for him too.” Jace sighed sadly. “Catarina, we already lost Magnus. Now, I am not going to let anyone sacrifice their lives for Alec anymore…Alec sure can understand me and also sharing the same thoughts with me. Trust me, Alec would rather die than let us sacrifice for him.”

The tears falling down on Isabelle’s face silently. Isabelle took a few deep breathes and said. “Catarina, Madzie is still too young… She just found a new guardian, I believe that both Magnus and Alec will hope that you can take good care on her. Madzie needs you most… Please don’t abandon her.”

Catarina’s widen eyes suddenly became red and teary. She seemed can understand both the young Shadowhunters’ concerns already. However, this also made Catarina felt heartaches at the same time.

Jace walked to Alec, knelt down his feet and gazing at Alec. After that, he bit his lips and laughed softly with tired red watery eyes. “Alec…It’s okay buddy, I always got your back. No matter what, I won’t leave you. You will never be alone, I promised.”

Isabelle also walking to Alec. “Don’t worry, Alec. I will stay by your side too.”  
Then, Isabelle sat on the floor and leaned her head against Jace’s. Both of Alec’s siblings accompany at Alec’s side, to show their support to each other with much love.

Catarina sighed and bowed her head down.  
‘Magnus, where are you now?’ She asked silently in her heart. 

————————

One of many worlds’ hell dimension, Edom.  
Magnus still having drinks with Asmodeus in a pub named ‘Chaos’.

“Father, do you ever saw this kind of demon mark?” Magnus spilled some of his drinks and drew a demon mark on the table, which same as Alec’s neck that one. 

“Where you saw this mark?” Asmodeus frowned and rubbed his chin like he was thinking something that related to the demon mark, which Magnus showed him. “Is this the mark that you mentioned to me, which the demon cursed on your shadowhunter ex-boyfriend?”

Magnus sighed and twisted his mouth, looked quite uncomfortable. He not really sure want to tell whole the truth or not. Actually, it is quite embarrassing to him and he felt shame to admit that he was actually killed by the greatest demon who owned this demon mark. 

Asmodeus seemed can see through Magnus’s mind, then his face suddenly looked angry. Magnus can saw the throbbing veins in Asmodeus’s neck clearly. 

“Father…Are you alright…?” Magnus asked in hesitation. He looked confused about Asmodeus’s fast emotions changed. “Any problem on this mark…?”

“A very big problem, son,” Asmodeus replied in a deep hoarse and angry tone. “Now, answer my question, Magnus Bane. Did the demon who owned this mark killed you?”

Magnus sat upright and looking into Asmodeus’s glowing cat eyes. Don’t know why, but Magnus sensed the strong emotions from Asmodeus. Asmodeus was very angry, Magnus knows it.

“…Why you looked so angry?” Magnus asked softly, instead of answer the question.

“Can I take your response as a direct answer for my earlier question?” Asmodeus hissed. “You are avoiding to answer my question because you felt shame on yourself. I bet you never think that actually got one day, you will die in a random demon’s hand, doesn’t it?”

Magnus stunned and then turned his head away from Asmodeus’s flaming eyes. Asmodeus was truly angry, which direct shown on his face expression. 

“I already told you uncountable times before this. Magnus, your life and your soul belong to me, no one can take it without my permission! Got it?” Asmodeus said while gritting his teeth. “If you have to die in one day, I’ll be the only one person to take away your life and soul!”

Magnus looked in a daze for a while, but after that, he smiled happily and a warm feeling appeared from his bottom heart. 

“Why you looked happy?” Asmodeus asked.

“It’s the same reason of… why you looked angry.” Magnus replied.

A moment of silence, both father-son looking at each other with a complicated feeling. 

Then, Magnus took a deep breath and broke the silence.

“Father, it seems you know who the demon that owned this mark.” Magnus’s fingers tapping gently on the table around the demon mark which he drew.

Asmodeus looked away and explained the whole story he knew to Magnus.  
“His name is Niatas, one of the greatest demons from here. Marked his victim and drag them to darkness, torture them then make them become his slave for an eternal life. He always likes to play this kind endless loop of the game.”

“Yeah, typical demon game.” Magnus sighed. “He marked Alec and tortured him, like what I told you.”

Asmodeus snorted. “I am well aware of the story of how your EX-boyfriend been trapped in his personal hell. But the story that you told me just now, it seemed missing the part of how you get killed and ended up here.”

“Urgh…Father, can you please don’t special highlight on your tone of the ‘ex-boyfriend’ word?” Magnus sighed again. 

Asmodeus shrugged and ignored Magnus’s complaint. “I do not see any of his mark on you. But how come you get killed by him? Normally, there’s no one dare to touch you, especially the demons from hell. Unless… He didn’t even know who you are. This is quite a high chance of possibility.”

Magnus chuckled and said in a sarcastic tone. “What’s a surprise! This is the first time that I know as your son, I can have a special guarantee of protection.”

Asmodeus squinting his eyes dangerously. 

“Don’t give me that threaten look, father. You know I was just telling the truth. You gave me the permission just now, remember? You did say that you can have special treatment on me, although it is only for a short moment until we leave this pub.”

“Whatever, son. Sorry to inform you that your happy hour is finished now.” Asmodeus sighed with an unhappy look, then he added with a firm tone. “Don’t worry, that stupid Niatas is going to die now.”

After that, Asmodeus standing up from his seat and looked like he was ready to leave the pub.

“Where you want to go?” Magnus asked eagerly and stood up followed Asmodeus’s step.

Asmodeus grinned and gave Magnus a simple short answer.  
“To save your EX-boyfriend.”

“What?!” Magnus asked in confusion.  
Asmodeus highlighted his tone on ‘ex-boyfriend’ word again. But this time Magnus not really care too much on it. Magnus was truly worrying now. 

“What do you mean? Father, you need to give me some proper explanation! Why you said that you want go to save Alec’s life?” Magnus asked again. “Is Alec in danger now? Answer me, father!”

“I can see how much you in love with that Shadowhunter boy. Seriously, I’m still feeling confused, why you want to break up with him when you even willing gave up your life for him.” Asmodeus truly feeling weird. It seemed Magnus and his ex-boyfriend, Alec, they have lots of the untold stories. He is curious and really wishes he can find out the behind truth of what Magnus refused to reveal.

“This is none of your business,” Magnus said, worried about that Asmodeus will do something bad to Alec if Asmodeus know too much. Asmodeus is the greatest demon who always changing his mind like Magnus changing his clothes after all.

Asmodeus raised his brow with a complicated smiling face.  
“Well, you are right. This is none of my business. So, maybe I should leave it and just let your Ex-boyfriend die. After that, I can just go and collect his soul for our entertainment purpose.”

“Tell me, what exactly happened on Alec? But…This doesn’t make sense to me. Because he should be fine now. I’m died to ensure his safety!” Magnus increased pitch in his voice impatiently.

“Don’t be too confident on yourself, Magnus. Like I always told you, you are still far too young and reckless.” Asmodeus smiled and said in a lazy pose. “Yes, you already died, but the curse on that boy won’t be disappeared until the owner of the mark undo the spell by himself.”

Magnus creased the brow and felt worried about Alec’s safety.  
“Are you mean that Alec will be trapped in his personal hell again…?”

“Of course he will. Because if he really cared about you or maybe… If you are the key to release him from his personal hell, then he will definitely be trapped inside again. And this time, trust me... There is no chance for him to survive anymore.”

“What…?! No…” Magnus gasped and his heart was beating faster.

“Actually, by the normal procedures, there are two steps to get your ex-boyfriend out of that hell. First, send the key inside and wake him up. Then, the second step is to call the owner of the mark out and ask him to undo the spell.”

“If really like that… Father, then I beg you… Please save Alec’s life.” Magnus bowed his head down.

After observed Magnus’s worried face a short while, Asmodeus replied.  
“Well, I had changed my mind.” 

“Father…?” Magnus’s widen shocked cat eyes staring at Asmodeus.

“Well~ I am willing to save your ex-boyfriend’s life but you need to pay for it after that.” Looking at Magnus’s shocking face, Asmodeus looked amused. “Just now I am going to save his life for free, but you did stop me. So now, I think it is no harm for me to charge a bit on my service.”

Magnus sighed heavily, seemed defeated by Asmodeus’s unpredictable personality.

“As long as you are willing to save Alec’s life...Whatever it takes, I will pay for it. You have my words.” Magnus made his promise.

Asmodeus looked very happy and excited. A big smile appeared on his face, then he walked closer to Magnus. When Magnus still in confuse and not sure what Asmodeus going to do, Asmodeus hold Magnus’s left hand and drew a weird symbol on Magnus’s left wrist.

There was no pain while Asmodeus drew the symbol on his hand but just a strange feeling.  
“What is this for…?” Magnus asked. 

Asmodeus then said in a gentle happy tone.  
“To remind you that we have an agreement, so you can’t deny it.”

“I must say that you are getting crazier, son. Are all your efforts really worth it to save an EX-boyfriend? He is a shadowhunter after all.” Asmodeus snorted.

Magnus sighed and looked down on his left wrist.  
That weird symbol was glowing in a colorful magic light.

“…Alec, I wish you could see what I do for you. You are everything to me…” Magnus whispered in a very soft voice. He wondered, will Alec cared about him as he did?

Maybe, if he still has the chance to meet Alec again, he will talk to Alec nicely and listen to Alec’s explanation calmly. So just maybe… He was wondering if two of them still have the chance and can get back together in time before they are apart forever.

 

[To Be Continued]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your kind support ya!  
> I am a Malaysian-Chinese, a newbie English writer...  
> Hope all of you can understand my poor grammar and at least know what the story I am trying to tell. Haha~  
> Good luck to you and much appreciated on all the reviews. 
> 
> P.S. Many of you should already know that I have lots of the Chinese novel need to update as well.  
> So...I will keep it up and arrange a schedule to update this story soonest as possible. Cheers~


	16. Unexpected visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I must say that you are getting crazier, son. Are all your efforts really worth it to save an EX-boyfriend? He is a shadowhunter after all.” Asmodeus snorted.
> 
> Magnus sighed and looked down on his left wrist.  
> That weird symbol was glowing in a colorful magic light.
> 
> “…Alec, I wish you could see what I do for you. You are everything to me…” Magnus whispered in a very soft voice. He wondered, will Alec care about him as he did?
> 
> Maybe, if he still has the chance to meet Alec again, he will talk to Alec nicely and listen to Alec’s explanation calmly. So just maybe… He was wondering if two of them still have the chance and can get back together in time before they are apart forever.

The night has come but the atmosphere of sorrow still all around in Magnus’s loft.

Isabelle and Jace accompanied by Alec’s side in the bedroom. After the long hours of worrying about Alec and mourning for Magnus, both of them looked really tired and dreadful. But none of them leaving the room and not really want to let Alec be alone at here.

The oldest person inside the bedroom, Catarina, she already gave up to comfort the sad Shadowhunters. She sent a glance at Magnus’s body, then decided to walk out the bedroom door for breathing some fresh air. It hurts her so much when she realized that her old friend, Magnus was no longer be here anymore. She did use her magic to protect Magnus’s body from becoming stiff and smelly. However, Catarina knew that she will need to bury or handle Magnus’s dead body in a proper way, not later than tomorrow. Maybe, the earlier is the better, since there’s nothing that they can do, other than let Magnus rest in peace.

When noticed the bedroom door opened by someone, Clary who sat on the single-seat couch in the living room stood up her feet quickly. 

“Catarina, what are they doing now? How are the things going on?” Clary asked eagerly. 

Catarina sighed sadly to Clary, she didn’t answer any words but just shaking her head slightly. Clary seemed can understand it as well. Then, Clary sighed too and spoke in a gentle soft tone. “Madzie is sleeping now. Would you like to bring her back home and take a rest? Maybe you can come here by tomorrow morning…”

Catarina walking to the long couch which Madzie was sleeping on it. She stroking Madzie’s hair gently, then caressing Madzie’s smile sleeping face, felt the hurt and comfort at the same time. 

“Sometimes I wish that I could become a child, such an innocent and pure heart. No need to worry too much, feeling happy for no reason all the time.” Catarina said. “It’s truly wonderful.”

Clary sighed again. “Everything gonna be alright. We already lost Magnus, but I believe that Alec is strong enough to hold his ground.” She said hopefully.

“I hope so. Time shall pass but there is something like the scar in heart won’t be faded away, not that easy.” Catarina looking at Clary with a soft smile but tired face. “Clary, you are such a brave girl. But you should know, not everyone can let the scars become their strength or proof of glory. Most of the time, even a single mindless mistake, but the guilt and sin can also destroy a person.”

Clary bit her lips and looked sad.

Catarina continued. “Alec is a strong person indeed. However, his deep love towards Magnus made him become vulnerable and insecure. Alec was drag into the darkness because of his guilts towards Magnus. Honestly, I don’t think Alec can make through it this time. Since Magnus was already gone, the chance to rescue Alec is getting low. I can sense it, Jace and Isabelle are giving up to hope too.”

“I wonder if miracle possible to happen?” Clary asked.

Catarina remained as silent mode. In fact, she was wondering the same thing as Clary. If the miracle still happens today, she hoped that Magnus can be alive again. Then, at least she won’t be feeling such lonely and helpless. 

“Let’s hope the angel have some mercy on Alec,” Clary said.

Catarina nodded as an agreement.  
Then, one moment later, Catarina suddenly felt something unusual. 

“Magnus…” Catarina gasped and her face full of surprise and excitement. She looking down on her both hands which glowing by some colorful magic lights.

“What happened? Why your hands are glowing?” Clary looked in shocked and confused.

“Clary, the miracle happened! I don’t know why but I can feel it… Magnus’s power had penetrated my protection magic on his dead body.” Catarina’s tone was fully shocked too.

“Are you sure the feeling of magic penetration that you felt was coming from Magnus’s power? But it is impossible to happen because Magnus already gone!” Clary said. 

Catarina didn’t say anything else, she ran back to the bedroom in fast moves. And, Clary was followed behind her quickly. After that, both of the Catarina and Clary saw an amazing miracle scene happened in the bedroom. 

Catarina was right because miracle did happen!

Jace and Isabelle looked totally surprised when they noticed that Magnus’s dead body was glowing by some wild force powerful magic. Alec, on the other hand, was still looked in a daze and sat on the floor beside the bed. It looked like whatever happened of his surrounding, Alec seemed to get zero attention on it.

“Catarina, what happened on Magnus…?” Isabelle asked in confusion. 

“Is this related to your protection power…?” Jace looking at Catarina. 

“No! This is nothing to do with me.” Catarina shook her head. “All the things what we saw are coming from Magnus’s power.”

“But it is impossible! Should I really need to re-mention it again? Magnus already died!” Jace shouted uncontrollably.

“…Or not.” Isabelle said as she pointed her index finger to Magnus. “He is breathing!”

“Oh my God! Magnus is really come back to life!” Clary said in a loud voice.

And, at the same time, Magnus was sat up from lying position on the bed all in a sudden. Everybody in the room looked totally in shocked and gasped, except for Alec who still living in his own world.

————————————

“Oh Gosh! I really hate this kind of feeling!”  
When feeling the soreness of his whole body’s muscles, Magnus complaint in a tired tone and then looking around everything and everyone inside his bedroom. He saw his old friend, Catarina. He saw three young Shadowhunters too. They were staring at him with an unbelievable face expression. 

“Hey, yeah! Hello everybody, I’m back!” In frankly, Magnus not really interested in them. Then, Magnus moving his sights again until he saw the person that he missed a lot.

“Alec…” Magnus looked sad when he noticed Alec’s pale and unhealthy face.

The magic light on Magnus's body gradually disappeared. Then, he moved closer to Alec who sat beside the bed, trying to check on Alec. 

“Catarina, how is Alec now? When he started to look like this?” Magnus asked.

Catarina still looked in shock. “How… How you come back to life?”

“Cat! Please just leave it, let’s us talk about my matter later. Now, my priority is to save Alec’s life!” Magnus said. 

Catarina took a few more deep breathes to sooth her mood. After noticing that Magnus hugged Alec into his arms and carried Alec to the bed, then Catarina just starting to accept the truth of Magnus was coming back to life again.

Everybody’s eyes still staring at Magnus with confusion, mixed of the happy, excited and unbelievable feeling. Well, since Catarina already used her magic to help Magnus changed the clean clothes when she arrived here. Now, Magnus looked perfectly fine to them. He can talk, he can move, he also able to perform the magic trick again! Although all of them not really sure how Magnus did these, however, Magnus was back to life again! This is all true!

“Magnus, I’m feeling so glad that I can see you and talk to you again!” Clary rushed to Magnus and hugged him tightly.

“…Biscuit, I am glad to see all of you too. But now, please, just let me check on Alec first.” Magnus sighed and pushed Clary away from him. 

“I’m sorry…” Clary apologized with red teary eyes and a happy face.

Magnus shook his head. “It’s okay, biscuit.”

“Magnus, there is no word can fully describe our feeling and express how happy we are to see you again. But you are right, our priority concern should be saving Alec’s life now.” Jace said. “By the way, do you have any plan?”

Magnus nodded quickly as the response. “Of course, I have a very good plan. But… I need all of you to leave this room first.”

“What…?!” All the people looked surprised and hard to understand why Magnus wanted them to leave the room. 

“If you guys wanted to save Alec’s life, then I suggested you guys leave the room now. No peeping or eavesdropping, please.” Magnus said. 

The rest of the people exchanged a very weird look to each other. They wondered why Magnus gave them such unreasonable instruction.

“What the way you want to use for saving Alec?” Isabelle asked in confusion. “Why you want all of us to leave? Magnus, please tell me, or else I won’t leave here. You sacrificed your life to save Alec once, now you just come back to life. Even though I wonder how you do it, but…Doesn’t matter, let us talk about this later. Now, the most important thing is that I can’t let you put yourself in danger one more time.”

“I totally agree on Isabelle.” Jace crossed his arms and stared at Magnus.

Magnus let out a sigh and looking at Clary. “Biscuit, please help me drag them out of this room.”

“What? No…” Clary was shaking her head. “I’m sorry, Magnus. This time, I am sharing the same thoughts with them. I don’t think it is suitable for us to leave you alone with Alec inside this room.”

“Biscuit!” Magnus rolled his eyes impatiently. 

“Sorry, but no.” Clary sighed. 

Realized that Jace, Isabelle, and Clary won’t listen to him, Magnus felt helpless and then moving his sight on his old friend, Catarina. “Cat, you know there is something I can’t explain to you guys. But I really need your help. Please help me bring them to get out of here so that I can figure a way to save Alec.”

Catarina looked worried. “What the method you think of to save Alec? Magnus, we both know that it is an impossible mission for you. Sorry to say this, but I’m don’t think you can do it all alone. You might need a helper to assist you, that’s why they refused to leave. And, Alec is their brothers after all.”

“Who said that I am all alone?” Magnus replied in an honest but tired tone. “Hey guys, I am not alone. Actually, I have a super powerful helper. He sure can save Alec’s life easily. But you guys should know, he is… he is a little bit quite shy and not really like to deal with the strangers. So…I think it is better for you guys to leave, then I just ask him to come out and help us to save Alec.”

Everyone was getting more confuse now.

When Magnus wanted to open his mouth and continued to persuade the others, there was a deep and hoarse voice coming from nowhere. 

“Who said that I am shy? In fact, I hope that I can know you guys face to face but Magnus refused to let me do so.” Asmodeus said and appeared in the room all in a sudden. 

“Who asked you to come out now?” Magnus said in a tired defeated tone.

“Who are you?” Jace and Isabelle asked in a sync voice. 

Asmodeus shrugged and gave everyone an evil smile look. Then, he said to Magnus after gazing around the room. “The children of Nephilim and the warlock… Well~ You really have quite a special taste on making friends, my boy.”

Magnus sighed and suddenly became speechless. 

While all the young Shadowhunters looked confused, Catarina might be the only one person who feeling chills as she seemed to know Asmodeus’s real identity. 

Catherine gasped for breath weakly. “…You are Asmodeus.” This is not a question, but just telling a fact.

“What? He is Asmodeus?!” Such an unexpected visitor to them. Isabelle and Jace felt shocked, then both of them were gasping. They moving backward quickly and took out their weapons in the blink of eyes. 

Watching that Isabelle and Jace looked very serious and prepared themselves ready for a fight at any time, Clary felt curious and confused at the same time. “Wait! Izzy? Jace? What are you guys doing?”

“Clary, stay back! Be careful, he is very dangerous!” Jace shouted to Clary with a defensive pose towards Asmodeus. 

“Dangerous? Why…?” Clary was getting confused. She not really understood why Jace and Isabelle were acting like this.

Magnus sighed heavily, looked really tired in this kind situation.

However, Asmodeus seemed not really cared about what the others think about him. He smiled and walked to the bed slowly. Once Jace and Isabelle noticed that Asmodeus was getting closer to Alec, both of the young Shadowhunters jumped quickly to stand in front of Asmodeus and blocked his way. 

Asmodeus use his glamoured dark brown eyes sent a quick glance on the Isabelle and Jace. Then, he asked Magnus with a playful tone. “Well~ This is really Interesting. Magnus, look like your EX-boyfriend’s siblings want to play with me. So how? Can I have some fun and play with them?”

“Enough.” Magnus rolling his eyes impatiently. Then, he looking at Isabelle and Jace. “Seriously, you guys shouldn’t do anything stupid. Please trust me and leave this room. I promised I will save Alec’s life!”

“Magnus, are you crazy?” Jace shoot an unbelievable glance at Magnus. 

Isabelle asked in hesitation. “Magnus, tell us the truth. Did you make a deal with him? Is this the reason of how you can come back to life again…?”

Magnus sighed and nodded his head. 

“Oh, Angels… Magnus, you should not do that! He is the greatest demon!” Isabelle said sadly. 

“Greatest…demon…?” Clary gasped and then finally took out her seraph blade as well. 

Catarina covered her eyes with a hand, started feeling headaches.  
‘This is the worst situation ever.’ She thought silently.

“Don’t make the things worse…Please trust me.” Magnus hoped he can persuade the young Shadowhunters. However, he failed again. 

“Magnus, do you really think that Alec will be happy if you sacrifice yourself that much to save his life? Use your brain and think carefully, Magnus Bane. Alec would rather die than see you fallen to hell for him!” Isabelle shouted her anger out. 

After hearing what Isabelle said, a wicked smiled showed on Asmodeus’s face. Then, Asmodeus gave them an evil laugh. “Don’t worry, Nephilim child. Magnus won’t ever FALL into hell. He is just coming back to his sweet home.”

“Cut the crap! The place you mentioned is a hell, instead of a home. The High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus’s home is always at here, and it will never be there in the hell!” Jace replied in an angry loud tone.

Magnus felt his heartaches getting worse and worse. His slight teary eyes gazing at his old friend, Catarina. Catarina also looking at Magnus with a sympathy soft sad face. 

“Stupid Nephilim.” Asmodeus shrugged.

Isabelle seemed got something want to talk but Magnus stopped her quickly. 

“I said ENOUGH!” Magnus cried. 

“Magnus…?” Isabelle looked confused. 

Jace and Clary looked like they were in confusion too.  
They wondered why Magnus was acting so weird like this.

Magnus sighed in despair and finally explained the truth to them.  
“Asmodeus is my father.”

“WHAT…?” All the young Shadowhunters felt like lightning bolts in their head.

“Oh… Magnus…” Catarina felt sorry to Magnus, but at the same time, she sighed in relief. At least start onwards, Magnus no need to hide this secret truth that hard anymore, and no need to feel the guilts of hiding the truth from the person he cared about.

Asmodeus looked so proud when Magnus introduced him as his father. But the rest of the people were feeling like they stunned by the thunder, which caused their mind in a blank and can’t thinking straightly.

“You guys already get your answer. Leave the room now and let me finish what I haven’t completed. I’m afraid that Alec can’t wait any longer. So, please trust me if you still treat me as a friend…” Magnus’s tone was far too calm and cold.

Isabelle and Jace exchange a quick look, then they finally nodded their head. Clary sighed and still looked confused. She did not really know much about Asmodeus. But she guessed that all the hell things and the relationship between Asmodeus and Magnus must be very tough for Magnus. She remained as silence because she knew that she was no position to speak anything on it.

“Magnus, we need to talk after this,” Isabelle said softly with a sincere tone.

However, Magnus bit his lips and felt that was too hard for him to reply to any words. 

“If you are the father of Magnus, you should give him some freedom, instead of chain him up.” Isabelle spoke again, but this time she staring at Asmodeus with a fearless look.

“Well~ Since you have guts to ask… Then, I think I will grant your wish.” Asmodeus smiled and answered Isabelle’s question on behalf of Magnus. After that, Asmodeus showed his gold-green demon cat-eyes unexpectedly, which caused all the people gasped in shocked, except for Magnus and Alec, who still looked in a daze on the bed.

 

[To Be Continued]


	17. Bring back to life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Magnus, we need to talk after this,” Isabelle said softly with a sincere tone.
> 
> However, Magnus bit his lips and felt that was too hard for him to reply to any words. 
> 
> “If you are the father of Magnus, you should give him some freedom, instead of chain him up.” Isabelle spoke again, but this time she staring at Asmodeus with a fearless look.
> 
> “Well~ Since you have guts to ask… Then, I think I will grant your wish.” Asmodeus smiled and answered Isabelle’s question on behalf of Magnus. After that, Asmodeus showed his gold-green demon cat-eyes unexpectedly, which caused all the people gasped in shocked, except for Magnus and Alec, who still looked in a daze on the bed.

The bedroom only left Magnus, Asmodeus, and Alec who in dazed.

“Don’t give me that look, son. You should be proud to have a father like me.” Asmodeus smirked. 

Magnus showed a self-mocking laugh. “To be proud for what? To have a demon father? Or should I be happy to have a fallen angel father?”

Asmodeus cleared his throat and shrugged. 

“Father, if you really cared about me, please… Can you be good to me?” Magnus asked. “Why you always showed up at the wrong timing and scared my friends? If you really cared about me, then you should respect me and don’t ashamed me in front of my friends! Seriously, you put me in a very difficult position like you always do!”

“Am I not being good enough to you? Why you always said that I’m ashamed of you?” Asmodeus staring at Magnus, his face looked a little bit unhappy. “You should know it, parents love their children by nature. But what have you done, Magnus Bane? You abandoned me and escaped from hell, even though you disobeyed my orders, I also not punish you but still let you live a carefree life on this earth. So… What do you expect more from me?”

Magnus looking away from Asmodeus.

Asmodeus continued to say. “Why can’t you try to understand me? Am I asking too much, son?” 

Magnus sighed. “I’m sorry that I’m not sorry at all. Father, you never try to understand me as well, doesn’t it? You never set a good example, so please don’t force me to do it.”

Asmodeus gritting his teeth and looked frustrated. 

“Let us stop this stupid conversation, okay? Father, can you please just focus on Alec?” Magnus asked.

“You are right. All you wanted is saving this Shodowhunter boy. Fine, I will grant your wish. The earlier I done my job here, then the earlier you can finally settle down with me in Edom.” Asmodeus sent a serious glare on Magnus, then he walked to the bedside and gazing at Alec’s emotionless pale face. 

“He trapped inside his subconscious world again,” Asmodeus said after he checked on Alec.

“Any solutions? Like what you told me in Edom, you can send me inside, right? Then, I can wake Alec up.” Magnus said.

“Plan had changed.” Asmodeus pointed his right hand’s index finger on Alec’s forehead gently.

“Changed to what new plan? I thought you need me to go inside Alec’s mind and get him out? Then, you just figure a way to deal with that demon.” Magnus wondered why Asmodeus said that he changed the plan. 

“Well~ As an impatient person, forgive me for being such lazy. Honestly, I'd prefer the most efficient method. Why don’t we just summon that demon out directly and settle all of these troubles in the one-shot?” Asmodeus replied with a lazy tone, then he was moving his hand down to Alec’s neck. 

“Okay…” Magnus took a deep breath but not disagree on that suggestion. Actually, Magnus prefers a direct way to fix this too. It was too much for him to go inside Alec’s subconscious world again, and watching at Alec died and died, over and over again.

“Niatas,” Asmodeus whispered the other greatest demon’s name.

Then, the whole world seemed to start shatter apart. 

————————————

In the living room.

“So, that guy… Magnus’s father is the ruler of the Edom, who also the fallen angel, Asmodeus?” Jace sighed heavily, still feeling quite hard to accept this truth. 

Isabelle looked almost the same. She was totally speechless on this. Actually, they well aware of Magnus has a demon father, but Asmodeus…? That greatest demon was truly beyond their imagination and expectation. 

Clary sighed. “So… What now…?”

“There’s nothing we can do, except for waiting Magnus done their works,” Catarina replied the young shadowhunters while she was tapping the sleeping Madzie’s back gently. 

“In frankly, I have a doubt… Don’t you all never feel that Asmodeus looked too ‘normal’? Honestly, if Catarina never mentioned that he is Asmodeus, I thought he is one of the normal warlocks or any downworlder.” Jace furrowed his brow. Jace actually just telling the truth and speaking out his minds. 

“Are you mean that his look not really matched with his title?” Isabelle said. “I have the same feeling too. He looked harmless…Okay, not really harmless but the first impression that he gave to me just not that dangerous, not until he showed us his demon mark. That cat eyes are exactly the same as Magnus’s warlock mark. And that moment, his murderous look quite frightened me.”

“Yeah, exactly what I'd said.” Jace nodded. “However, I mean seriously, did we really need to be scared of him? I just can’t imagine and link all the legends and nightmare stories with him… The Asmodeus that we just saw is actually nothing alike with the impression that planted in my head since my childhood a long time ago.”

“If he is the one who called Asmodeus, then you should be scared of him. Jace, he might be looked harmless, but you should know the truth is far beyond this.” Isabelle sighed.

“Hey, you Shadowhunters should be scared of him. Trust me, Asmodeus is considered one of the most powerful greatest demon in hell. There’s a strong reason why he is able to rule the Hell world. There’s something that you can’t understand at such a young age.” Catarina sighed and added. “I’ve seen it myself once a long time ago and… To me, that past experience was actually haunted my eternal life.”

Meanwhile, there was an unusual earthquake happened in all sudden. Everybody looking at each other and feeling shocked about that. Madzie, who was sleeping soundly also woke up from the sudden shocked. 

“What happened?” Madzie looked scared and confused.

“This is not a usual earthquake, right? What exactly happened here?” Clary asked. “Is this caused by Asmodeus…?”

“It’s a demon, but this sudden earthquake not really caused by Asmodeus. Some other demon was just coming here.” Jace said. 

“It looked like we have another guest,” Isabelle added. Then, she ran to the bedroom and tried to open the door but failed. “I can’t open it! Will Alec be safe?”

“Magnus is inside the bedroom. Even though I hate this kind of feeling, but I believe in Magnus. He cared about Alec, I think he will take care of Alec and won’t let anyone harming Alec.” Jace said while touching his Parabatai rune gently, tried his best to feel anything from it.

After a short while, the earthquake was stopped. Everybody in the living room exchanged a weird gaze, then they sighed in relief but also feeling concerned at the same time.

“Will we die…? Are we in danger?” Madzie asked with an innocent tone.

“No, sweetheart. You will be fine, all of us will be safe too. Don’t worry, okay?” Catarina comforted the young child with a soft voice.

Madzie then nodded her head slightly and a tender smile appeared on her cutie face.

“How can you all so sure that there is another demon here? Can’t it be Asmodeus?” Clary asked.

“No.” Catarina, Jace, and Isabelle answered firmly on Clary’s question at the same time.

“The demonic power I sensed is different from the feeling that Asmodeus gave me,” Isabelle said.

“Indeed, the demon’s magic field is totally different. Every demon has its own powerful magic field. It’s just like unique symbolize mark. When the demon is having the higher rank, then his power symbolized mark will be kind of very special and easy to tell. The demonic magic field what I sensed now is totally different with Asmodeus.”

Clary bit her lips intense. “So… That means the new coming demon is stronger than Asmodeus?”

“Not really, but Jace and Isabelle are right though. There’s another demon here, and my instinct told me that our new guest is the one who tortured Alec.” Catarina said.

Jace and Isabelle staring at each other with a tension look. 

“But how to explain the Asmodeus case…? He looked harmless like what you all said just now, doesn’t it? And, I thought all of you said that he is the ruler of Edom? Then, how come it feels like the new coming demon who tortured Alec is much stronger and powerful than Asmodeus?” Clary looked confused. 

“Clary, it’s not like this.” Catarina shook her head. “Never forget that, the more powerful demons always capable to hide their powers from the others. Asmodeus is one of the tops, he hides his own power and strength, then disguises himself as an ordinary person, this actually quite easy for him like a piece of cake. But on the contrary, there are fewer demons who able to do it.”

“Okay, everything seemed to make some senses now. But something still confused me…” Clary took a deep breath, she looked very worried. “There’s another greatest demon who tortured Alec coming here. Can we still do nothing but waiting now? And, why is that demon coming here? What exactly happened inside the bedroom?”

Everyone gazing at each other again but feels nothing to say.  
In fact, there’s nothing they can do, except for waiting in the living room.

Isabelle waited impatiently outside the bedroom door. She can’t hear anything from it, the door was locked and protected by some magic power wards too. Clary looked worried and still full of confusion. As a newbie in the Shadowhunter world, it seemed there are a lot of things she needed to catch up. On the other hand, Madzie was clung to Catarina on the long couch. Catarina was hugging Madzie and tried her best to comfort the Madzie. 

There’s an uneasy feeling in Catarina’s heart, but she not ready to reveal it.  
‘Asmodeus not a kind person. It’s good to see Magnus coming back to life, however, there’s must cost something. So… What exactly the prices that Magnus made deal with Asmodeus…?’

Everyone seemed to have their own thoughts and worries, Jace is one of them too.

Jace sighed and pressed on his Parabatai rune. ‘At least Alec is still in safe.’ He knew it because he can sense it through the bond of Parabatai rune with Alec.

————————————

Magnus’s bedroom. The atmosphere in the room was getting weird and tension now. 

“Asmodeus… My lord.” Niatas bowed his head down to Asmodeus, his deep voices full of surprises after he saw Magnus was standing together with Asmodeus inside the room. “How may I help you? It is really rare that you summon me like this way, so do you need my services?”

Asmodeus gave Niatas an evil smile, then he shrugged and replied in a lazy tone. “Niatas, you are really not that smart.”

Niatas gasped silently and answered carefully. “I don’t know what you mean, my lord. Am I done something wrong?”

“Still want to act a fool in front of me? You this ungrateful soul…Why you killed my son? How dare you, Niatas.” Asmodeus changed a hand posture slightly, then Niatas was pulled by an unseen power force. After that, Niatas was direct fly and slammed very hard to the wall.

Watching that Niatas been trapped in the middle of air with Asmodeus’s power, Magnus clenching his fist tightly to ease his emotion. Magnus can sense Asmodeus’s anger very clearly. He gasped and gazed at his father with a silent look, a complicated feeling burning in his eyes. ‘Father…’

Niatas groaned in a racing heartbeat. “My lord, please have some mercy. I don’t mean to kill your son in the first place… He tried to save his friends by his own life, this is what I’m never expected for it. Please have some mercy on me, My greatest lord…”

Asmodeus laughed like he just heard a joke, then his face was full of angry. “Release the Shadowhunter boy’s soul and remove his curse marks now.” He commanded.

Niatas do not dare to against with Asmodeus, he obeyed to Asmodeus’s instruction quickly. Niatas raised his hand slightly and murmured some old-aged unknown spell. Once noticed that Niatas removed Alec’s curse marks, Magnus looked happy and sighed in relief. Magnus ran to Alec’s side, then his gentle hands running through Alec’s black wet sweat hair. 

“Alexander…Alec, wake up, please.” Magnus gazing at Alec with an uneasy worried heart. 

Alec moving his head and hands slightly, looked like he gradually regained his conscious. But he seemed facing difficulty to open his eyes. 

“Mag…Magnus…” Alec whispered the name that imprinted in his bottom heart, not fully regained the consciousness yet.

“Alec, it’s okay. I’m here and you are safe now, don’t be afraid.” Magnus gasped and stayed close with Alec. “Hey, good boy. Take it easy, then slowly open your eyes…I’m here.”

“Magnus…” Alec tried to open his eyes. At first, he felt dizzy and not comfortable when exposure to the light. But once he adjusted himself for a while, he finally saw the beautiful face that he was longing all the time. Alec broke into an enormous sob when he feeling Magnus’s gentle touch on his face.

“You are here…Mag…Magnus…” Alec said and tried to sit up but Magnus stopped him very quickly. 

“It’s okay, just lying down. You just woke up, don’t push yourself too hard.” Magnus sighed in relief and leaned his head against Alec’s. “Don’t cry, my Alexander, you are safe now. You’ve been trapped inside your personal hell, but everything already passed. You are back to the real world now.”

“I’ve been trapped…? What happened? Wait… So…That’s not real…? I remembered that we broke up…Then, the demon… No...It’s Valentine caught me up. Then, I don’t know why. It seemed I’m trapped in some horrible places, keep dying over and over again, and get killed by the demons. I dreamed on you died…I saw Jace was get injured too.” Alec seemed still in confusion. He can’t think properly at this moment.

Magnus sighed sadly. “Not everything in your nightmare isn’t true.”

“What do you mean…?” Alec asked eagerly. 

Magnus gasped and tried to say something, but Asmodeus faked a coughing sound and looked not really happy for the couple reunion scene. Asmodeus spoke. “Magnus, your wish had been granted. Now, it’s should be my turn, doesn’t it?”

Magnus stunned by Asmodeus’s words. He turned his back and staring at Asmodeus with a widen shocked eyes. “What do you want?”

Alec looked confused and not really understand what’s going on now. He felt worried for Magnus and looking at the talking guy in the bedroom.

Asmodeus narrowed his eyes at Magnus, his face not really showed many emotions on it. Magnus can’t see through Asmodeus’s complicated heart, which made Magnus started feeling nervous. Meanwhile, Niatas who still trapped by Asmodeus in the middle of air against the wall finally spoke something to break the awkward moment. 

“My lord, I already followed your instruction to release that Shadowhunter boy. I beg for your mercy, please forgive my mistakes. I really don’t mean to kill your son…It was an accident.” Niatas said with the trembling lips.

Alec sat up from bed with Magnus’s help and frozen by the scene he saw immediately after he found out that there’s another guy inside the bedroom. And the shocking fact is that the other guy, that demon is the one who attacked Alec with Valentine. Alec’s confused mind made him felt tired and dizzy, he tried to focus on their conversation, tried to make sense on it. What he had missed over the time when he trapped in his personal hell?

“Niatas, do you really think I am a fool?” Asmodeus hissed. “You enjoyed too much fun on killing and it really hard to stop, doesn’t it? That’s why you can’t stop your desire and lust, you can’t even control yourself and turned out took away my son’s precious life.”

“Please trust me, my lord. I never meant it in the first place… I don’t know why, but I was losing control.” Niatas tried to make a further explanation to defend himself. “I really don’t know why your son went into that Shadowhunter boy’s personal hell. I had no idea how come your son will get killed…”

“Who do you think you are talking to, Niatas? I am well aware of those desires and lust things. You can’t deceive me.” Asmodeus smirked evilly. “Once you crossed the line, then you should know, there is no turning back at all.”

With the last word came out from Asmodeus’s mouth, the red flaming sparks pierced through Niatas, then Niatas turned to dust and faded away in the blink of eyes. The time was too short, not even enough for Niatas to let out a scream. Magnus and Alec gasped for breath at the same time, both of them seemed freaking out.

Asmodeus then moving his gaze on Alec. His voice was deep and hoarse. “The children of Nephilim, what is your name?”

“…Who are you…?” Alec stared at Asmodeus in the blank. The intuition was telling him that the guy in front of him is not the ordinary demon. And, what made Alec felt confused is the demon accused the other demon murdered his son. What’s going on?

Asmodeus sent a glance on Magnus before he spoke again. “I’m not sure if my son wanted to let you know or not?”

“Who is your son?” Alec asked. Don’t know why, but he felt the tension between them. Magnus looked weird too, this made Alec feeling confused. He asked Asmodeus with a curious tone. “Did your son related to me?”

Asmodeus did not answer for it, but he released a devil smile.

Magnus gazing at Alec, then he moving his trembling lips. “…Alec.”

“Magnus, what’s wrong?” Alec looked confused. He can sense it. Magnus seemed to have something wanted to tell him. But what made Magnus in such a hesitation?

“I’m sorry,” Magnus said, then he was touching Alec’s face gently. His hand was cold, which made both of them shivering. 

“What happened?” Alec asked again.

Magnus sighed and finally telling the truth. “He is Asmodeus.”

“…Asmodeus? He is Asmodeus? That Asmodeus in hell?” Alec repeated with a shocked tone.

Magnus nodded with a sad face. 

“Magnus, faster settle your thing with this boy. Don’t you forget our agreement? We need to go now.” Asmodeus urged.

Alec gasped and feeling hard to take a breath. “Where you want to go? Magnus, he is a fallen angel, the greatest demon! What the agreement between you guys? Why you have to go with him? Magnus?”

Magnus sighed again. “I’m sorry, Alec.”

“Please don’t apologize to me… Magnus, it’s all my faults, right? Is this because of me?” Alec asked.

Magnus shaking his head. “No, it’s all because of me. Alec, I’m sorry for breaking your heart. But I hope you know that I already forgive you.”

“Magnus…”

“Alec, since we already breaking up, maybe it’s a good time for you to look for somebody else. Please find someone who better than me, who can treat you better, who can love you as I do, who can make you his only love.” Magnus tried so hard to hold his tears.

“I just want you, Magnus. Please don’t leave me alone, I can’t survive without you!” Alec cried.

Magnus smiled sadly. “You can, my angel. Because you are stronger than what you think.”

Alec feeling scared and grabbed Magnus’s arms tightly, refused to let him go.

Watching the couple emotional farewell apart scenes, Asmodeus sighed and said while rolling his eyes. “Seriously, son. You are just wasting our time. Why don’t you stop these craps, so we can direct back to our home sweet home now?”

After heard what Asmodeus had said, Alec frowned and looked in shock. “What do you mean…? Son…? Who is your son?”

Asmodeus shrugged and pointed to Magnus without thinking twice. “Him. My son. Your EX-boyfriend, by the way.”

Magnus sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

“Is this all true? Magnus, please say something.” Alec holding Magnus’s hands looked totally desperate to hope.

Magnus then re-opened his red teary eyes and gazing at Alec. “Alec, I already died. What you saw in your nightmare, your personal hell… It’s true, I already died.”

“No! It’s impossible! I can grab your hands now, see it yourself! How come you are not real? Magnus, please don’t lie to me!” Alec looked like he almost losing his mind, he was getting lost control over his emotions. He was so close to falling apart again. 

“Asmodeus… My father saving my life, but I have an agreement with him. Alec, you have to let me go. I don’t belong here anymore.” Magnus smiled with his crying eyes, continued to say. “My last mission is to bring you back to life. And now, my mission completed.”

“No… Magnus, I’m sorry for everything. It’s all my faults…I’m should be the one to die, you should be live a long life! Magnus, please don’t leave me here…I’m sorry for hurting your heart and made you broke up with me. I’m sorry for not listening to you and cause all of these troubles. Magnus, I’m truly sorry…Please forgive my weakness, but I’m can’t live without you…Please don’t go…” Alec begged and cried sadly.

Magnus can’t help himself but cry together with Alec. Magnus pulled Alec into his arms, they leaned against each other and crying their hearts out. 

Asmodeus crossed his arms and staring at the couple crying and sobbing scenes. Then, he sighed silently and turned away his sight from them. 

As a ruler of Edom, Asmodeus is powerful and strong, indeed. But even a person like him also has the weakness. There are some things that he can’t ever fight win. It’s sad but all true.

Like the fact that he can’t fly back to heaven with his demon’s wings, because the devil can’t fly and the golden gates will never open for him anymore. And it also likes the fact that even he has the power to bring back his son, Magnus’s life. He has the power to force Magnus back to Edom with him, but Magnus’s heart will never belong to him. 

Asmodeus sighed with an emotionless face. He glared at Magnus and Alec. “You win, Magnus.” He said softly with a weak tone.

“How can the parents fight to win over their kids?” Asmodeus added.

“…Father?” Magnus staring at Asmodeus and asked with an unbelievable tone. “What do you mean?”

Alec also looking at Asmodeus with a confused look.

Asmodeus smiled sadly. “I’m willing to let you go, son. You can have your freedom back and continue living in this world.”

“Are you sincere when you say that?” Magnus asked in hesitation, while Alec looked very surprised and almost say thank you to Asmodeus.

Asmodeus shrugged and replied in a lazy tone. “Magnus, like I always told you, everything has its own price. You have to pay for it too, even my offer to you is kind of a great deal. I can give your life back, Magnus, my dear boy. But all of this attractive life ahead required a little payback.” Asmodeus grinned. “I have only one condition, son.”

“So…What do you want from me?” Magnus asked weakly.

Asmodeus gave Magnus and Alec a sort of very kind wide smile.  
“I want my son back.” He said with a sincere tone. “A son who can obey his father’s orders and will never betray anymore. A son who always care about his father and willing to keep in touch timely by initiative, of course.”

 

[To Be Continued]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Y'all~ Finally, Malec meet again! But... Asmodeus is a little bit too good?  
> If you want to know why, stay tuned~ Next chapter is the answer.


	18. Want my son back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you sincere when you say that?” Magnus asked in hesitation, while Alec looked very surprised and almost say thank you to Asmodeus.
> 
> Asmodeus shrugged and replied in a lazy tone. “Magnus, like I always told you, everything has its own price. You have to pay for it too, even my offer to you is kind of a great deal. I can give your life back, Magnus, my dear boy. But all of this attractive life ahead required a little payback.” Asmodeus grinned. “I have only one condition, son.”
> 
> “So…What do you want from me?” Magnus asked weakly.
> 
> Asmodeus gave Magnus and Alec a sort of very kind wide smile.  
> “I want my son back.” He said with a sincere tone. “A son who can obey his father’s orders and will never betray anymore. A son who always care about his father and willing to keep in touch timely by initiative, of course.”

Alec always knows the truth of Magnus was the offspring by a demon. However, he never thinks that Magnus actually has a fallen angel, greatest demon father who also the ruler of the Edom. One of the prince of hell, Asmodeus. Alec never imagined that he could actually meet Asmodeus face to face in one day. And, Alec also never think that he could meet with Magnus’s parent.

Magnus never mentioned much about his parents. Alec know that Magnus had a tough childhood life, he was well aware that Magnus’s mundane mother commit suicide a long time ago. Because of that, Alec not really want to hurt Magnus more, that’s why Alec chose to not asking much about Magnus’s parents. However, when the love towards Magnus getting deeper, Alec can’t help himself but want to learn more about Magnus’s past. Day by day, Alec can’t deny it anymore. In fact, Alec hoped that he can know everything about Magnus. 

Previously, Alec keeps wondering why Magnus refused to reveal his past.  
But until now, everything seemed coming clear to him.

‘Magnus is the son of Asmodeus.’ 

Watching that Magnus standing alone against Asmodeus in face to face, Alec’s heart was beating so fast. After that, Alec tried so hard to get out of bed and stand up his feet. He may be very weak right now, but this doesn’t mean his wills and stubbornness were weak too. 

“Alec, you should take rest on the bed!” Magnus looked frightened and wanted to stopped Alec do something stupid. But Alec just shaking his head with strong determination.

Alec gave Magnus a soft supportive smile. He wanted to show his support on Magnus and wished that he could let Magnus know that he was not alone. Magnus seemed can understand Alec’s mind too. After exchanged a quick look with Alec, Magnus nodded slightly in silent as agreement. 

Now, in the room, Magnus and Alec stood together in front of Asmodeus.  
Both sides staring at each other silently but with complicated emotions.

“I want my son back,” Asmodeus repeated his words again.

Alec wondered how come his life can be complicated like this. He was staring at Asmodeus with a shocked face, in frankly, he does not really understand what Asmodeus wanted. It seemed Asmodeus had said some foreign languages which made Alec confused. 

“I don’t understand, why you suddenly acted so kind like this? Seriously… Are you sincere when you say that…?” Magnus looked confused and he asked again for double confirm.

Asmodeus grinned. “I’m always kind enough to you, my dear boy.”

Magnus frowned and gave Asmodeus a wry smile. “Father, sorry to say this, but it is a bit hard to accept. It’s really weird and I don’t think you are saying the truth.”

Asmodeus shrugged. “Well, it’s not my problem if you hardly believe my kindness.”

“Can you blame me? You are never kind to me.” Magnus said. 

“You are wrong! I am always being too kind to you.” Asmodeus snorted with a smile, then he asked. “See it yourself, Magnus Bane. How many warlocks like you as the offspring by the greatest demon like me can enjoy the carefree life on this earth for such a long time, over the centuries? Trust me, you are the only one who owned this kind of exclusive benefit. So, please always bear in mind and be grateful for it!”

Magnus still looked confused and thinking doubtfully. He’s not really trusting Asmodeus. However, at the same time, Magnus heard Alec’s soft stuttering voices. 

“So… Are you sincere want to let Magnus go? Are you really willing to give Magnus his life back?” Alec asked carefully. 

“Of course I am.” Asmodeus chuckled. “By all means, you looked too ordinary. I don’t understand how come my son is in love with you.”

Alec felt his heart tighten while Magnus defending for Alec immediately. 

“He is not just an ordinary guy. Alec is a perfect man for me.” Magnus said without hesitation. 

“Oh, surprised me. Then, is this the reason why you wanted to break up with him? Because he is too perfect for you?” Asmodeus laughed mockingly.

Alec bit his lower lips and bowed down his head. Magnus sent a silent glare on Alec, and then he slowly grabbed Alec’s cold hand. 

“I’m sorry…” Alec apologized weakly.

“Don’t be.” Magnus mouthed. “I love you.”

Alec smiled sadly, the tears formed in his watery eyes. 

Asmodeus measured Alec with his glamoured dark brown eyes lazily. “Enough.” He said after a sigh. “Please stop the dramatic lover scene, it almost makes my skin crawl.”

Gazing at Magnus and Alec a short while, Asmodeus opened his mouth again. “Magnus, the mark which I have given to you, it will keep reminding you continuously until I remove it. You and I, we have a prior agreement. Don’t you forget that you said you willing to do anything for saving this child of Nephilim?”

“No need to remind me again. I know exactly what the promise I made.” Magnus turned his head to Alec, then he gave Alec a soft smile to comfort him.

“Magnus…” Alec whispered.

Magnus shook his head and reassured. “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.”

Alec gripped Magnus’s hand tightly, not sure what to do now. His intuition telling him that he shouldn’t let Magnus go. Or else, he may be losing Magnus again. Alec already losing Magnus one time before, and this time he not really want to let go anymore. No matter what Magnus said or what going to happen, Alec decided he won’t let go of Magnus again, not anymore. 

“Wherever you go, I’ll be with you.” Alec sobbed. “Please… Don’t leave me alone again…”

Magnus gasped and then he holding back Alec’s cold shaking hands tightly. He smiled sadly but also felt the strength inside him getting stronger than ever. Maybe this time, it’s the time to make it up. Perhaps he and Alec should never break up, like what Isabelle and Jace told him.

“I don’t want to let you go either, my love, my Alexander.” Magnus pulled Alec into his arms, wrapped Alec tightly and feeling the peace in his heart.

Alec not saying anything, he just hugged back Magnus with all the strength he had. His mind still in confusion because of what he had been through in his personal hell. Actually, he can’t sure what was happening now too. Everything at this moment seemed quite unrealistic to him. All the things felt like unreal but it’s all true, what a confusion. Like Asmodeus, who standing at there in dead silence. He is someone who looked totally not belong here, he supposed not belong to this world. But now, Asmodeus was standing at here like a big obvious rock and made Alec can’t ignore his existence. 

“Magnus, I just want my son back. No matter you believe it or not, I just want to have you back. Can’t we act like a pair of normal father-son just for once? Can’t we at least have some bonding time with kinship love?” Asmodeus then spoke again. “You have my words, you are allowed to live your life here. I won’t force you to go back Edom with me.”

Magnus releases Alec from a hug, but he still holding Alec’s hand. He gazed at Asmodeus. “Are you serious?”

“Yes, I am.” Asmodeus continued to say. “But I need you to make a promise that you will listen to me and be my obedient son start onwards.”

Magnus shaking his head slightly. “Father, you should know I won’t agree on it. I can’t deceive my heart, because I don’t want to be your puppet. I have my own judgment for right or wrong. I just can’t…back to my old life with you. Those time when I’m being with you in the underworld, in the Edom…In the hell… Those memories haunted me forever. You never know how miserable I am, I almost suffered every day in my past, tried so hard want to get rid of those awful memories!”

“You are lying. Magnus, you did enjoy it, doesn’t it?” Asmodeus replied.

Magnus cried out loud. “I was just a child! And I do not really have many other choices at that time! You know it, don’t you?”

Feeling that Magnus’s emotion became unstable, Alec gazing at Magnus with beating heart. Even though Alec does not really know what happened in Magnus’s past, but he can feel it, there’s something that Magnus tried so hard to hide from him. Magnus’s untold secret, something that Alec tried so hard want to know about it. However, at this moment, Alec just staring at Magnus with a sorrowful look. 

Yes, Alec must admit that he was curious about those past time stories that Magnus refused to tell him. But this time, Alec not really feel the need to find out the truth. All those memories buried in past history, maybe no point to be mentioned anymore. The future, this the thing that Alec should focus on, instead of those old time stories.

“Magnus…” Alec increased the strength on his hand, tried to use his own way as a supporting boyfriend. Or maybe… The ex-boyfriend. 

Alec felt so regret and wondered why he just realizing it now. All he needs is the present Magnus, instead of Magnus’s past. He should always focus on their future! What kind of fool he was, how come he just realizing it until now. He wondered can he still have a chance to make it up his mistake? Is it possible to have Magnus back to him? Will Magnus accept his apologies? Or maybe, is it too late apologize?

Magnus’s face was full of sorrowful. He looked like he was going to cry at any time. Alec took a deep breath, felt the impulse to wrap his arms around Magnus.

“I am trying so hard to play nice with you. Magnus, you always know that I don’t have much patience. So please, don’t challenge on it.” Asmodeus looked away from his eyes from Magnus. After that, Asmodeus repeated again, with a soft quiet tone. “I just want my son back.”

Alec standing at there with a confused look. He tried so hard to observe Asmodeus’s seemingly indifferent expression. Don’t know why, but he seemed can sense something else from Asmodeus’s cold face. 

“If you really want to let me go and sincere want to give my life back to me, then you should leave now. Father, you know clearly that you do not belong in this dimension. For the balance sake, you should leave.”

Asmodeus hissed. “Who cares about the balance thing?”

“Then, what about me? If you care about me, like what you said. If you really want to give my freedom back, then you should leave.” Magnus said.

“That means, my son, you didn’t pay attention to what I’m saying. I already told you, I am willing to let you go and ready to give you another chance to continue living in this world.” Asmodeus creased brow impatiently. 

“So what now? Why do you keep standing at here? Alec already woke up, your job is done here! Please just leave me alone!” Magnus raised his voice and narrowed his eyes on his father.

Asmodeus swallowed hard and stared at Magnus with a heartbreak look. Asmodeus hold his emotions inside and tried to not show what he feels. The mixed of shameful and distressing feeling.

“Uh huh. Are you literally trying to destroy the bridge after crossing the river now?” Asmodeus snorted. He shrugged, pretend that like he never cared about anything. His voice was far too calm than the actual feeling and emotions stirring in his heart.

Magnus bit his lips and looked away, which made he missed and didn’t saw the tears which formed in Asmodeus eyes. However, Alec did notice it. And it really made Alec felt surprises.

‘Maybe Asmodeus not really a cold-hearted person like what he acted to them. Magnus may not be knowing that, but I can sense it. Asmodeus seemed really to care about Magnus, perhaps.’ Alec thought in his bottom heart silently.

After a short while of an awkward moment, then Asmodeus finally made up his mind to end this dramatic conversation. 

“I am going to leave here now,” Asmodeus said.

“That’s good. I think you sure can find your way back home without my escort.” Magnus turned his back on Asmodeus intentionally. He does not really want to face his father at this moment.

Asmodeus gazing at Magnus in silence, then a slightly sad smile appeared on his face. “You words always can cut up my heart and tear up the wounds easily.”

Magnus frowned with a tighten lips. He’s not really sure why Asmodeus saying these to him. It doesn’t make any senses at all.

“No matter what, we have an agreement.” Asmodeus raised his right hands slightly and a flash of magic light appearing on Magnus’s symbol marked left wrist. 

Both Magnus and Alec gasped for breath when they noticed the weird red magic light shining on Magnus’s left wrist. Magnus staring in shock on his hand, he didn’t feel any pain on it, the magic light was soft and warm. 

“What is this for…?” Magnus asked eagerly. He finally glancing at Asmodeus eyes on eyes again. “What do you want?”

“You. The answer is always ‘you’. I just want my son back.” Asmodeus sighed and looking at his son with a defeated look. “This mark will remind you to think of me. I hope that one day you will come around and back home by yourself.”

“I…” Magnus trying to say something, but Asmodeus stopped him quickly.

“Considered this mark as a private close protection link between you and me, my son. Because I can sense you at any time, whenever and wherever if I want to.”

“WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?” Magnus was getting furious. “I don’t need a babysitter! And furthermore, I need my privacy!”

“Oh, privacy? Are you trying to say that you care about privacy more than your living life? If like that, I’m happy to pull back my magic power and let you back to that lifeless form.” Asmodeus shrugged and ignored Magnus’s angry shock reaction. 

Asmodeus know exactly that Magnus was rather alive than become a dead soul. Then, he continued. “When you notice the mark shining, that means I am missing you. So, if you still not give any responses on it in the future, like sacrificing something or someone to me, or maybe reply to me by a fire message and dream on me. Then, I will say that you might be too busy and no time to back home visiting me. Thus, there are high chances that I will probably come into this dimension by my own to pay a visit on you, my precious boy.”

Magnus stunned at there, his mind was completely in a blank.  
Oh, gosh! What had he just heard? Asmodeus was not that serious, doesn’t him?

“You always know the way on how to drive me crazy!” Magnus gets frustrated and became speechless. This was just too much for him!

“My pleasure.” Asmodeus grinned. This is the very first time, he was actually feeling happy after he came into this dimension by today. Don’t know why, but teasing Magnus always can light up his day.

Magnus was silent, trying to digest what Asmodeus was saying.  
There was too much information for him.

Alec froze and stared with wide eyes, he raised his eyebrows and remained silent all the time. In fact, he couldn’t find any words to get involved between Asmodeus and Magnus’s the father-son talk.

“Your name is Alec, right?” Asmodeus changed his sight on Alec.

Alec’s half-opened mouth shakily but nothing out.

“Don’t worry, Nephilim boy. You can have my son back, but there’s one thing that I hope you always bear in mind.” Asmodeus smiled evilly. 

Alec staring at Asmodeus with a shocked face when he heard Asmodeus’s deep raspy voices appeared in his mind. “If you ever dare to break my son’s heart again, or hurt him one more time, even though you make him feel upset, I will certainly come back to you and settle a score with you!”

Alec gasped and stepped back subconsciously.

At the same time, Magnus frowned and wondered what exactly happened here. Because he didn’t hear Asmodeus saying any words but Alec’s expression seemed to show everything. There’s something that Magnus doesn’t know only in this room. It was obvious that Asmodeus told Alec something secretly! 

“Leave Alec alone! Don’t you dare to touch him, I swear by the name of Lucifer, I will banishing you back to hell whatever it takes!” Magnus shouted out loud angrily, then he rushed to Alec’s front protectively.

Asmodeus didn’t say anything anymore. He laughed softly and gazing at both Alec and Magnus. Alec not saying any words though, his mind was in confusion and keep thinking what Asmodeus had told him. On the other side, Magnus looked nervous and worried. He was not sure what had Asmodeus did.

After a short while of silence moment, Asmodeus finally leave the room quietly without replied any words to Magnus. His last glare on Magnus was full of affection and warmth.

“Father…” Magnus whispered softly, however, Asmodeus was no longer standing in the room. Asmodeus already disappeared without prior notice, in all sudden. 

Magnus and Alec exchanged a tired, relief, but also a complicated look at each other. Both of them were totally in a blank, still suffering, and not overcome the impact of Asmodeus brought to them yet.

Then, there’s a soft shining red magic light appeared on Magnus’s symbol marked left wrist.

[To Be Continued]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a very long busy working life, I finally have some time for the fanfiction world.  
> I really need more Malec in my life, zzz.


	19. The ruler of Edom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a short while of silence moment, Asmodeus finally leave the room quietly without replied any words to Magnus. His last glare on Magnus was full of affection and warmth.
> 
> “Father…” Magnus whispered softly, however, Asmodeus was no longer standing in the room. Asmodeus already disappeared without prior notice, in all sudden. 
> 
> Magnus and Alec exchanged a tired, relief, but also a complicated look at each other. Both of them were totally in a blank, still suffering, and not overcome the impact of Asmodeus brought to them yet.
> 
> Then, there’s a soft shining red magic light appeared on Magnus’s symbol marked left wrist.

Edom. 

Asmodeus gazing blankly at the flaming sky, thoughts of the past flashed across his mind. Even though over the centuries but he still can remember that day how he brought Magnus back to Edom. He has many children, include those demon children in Edom called Asmodei, as well as the warlock offspring on the earth. Among those children, Magnus Bane is always the most unique one. Not only because Magnus could stay alive for almost the four centuries without his help, but also Asmodeus well aware that Magnus is somehow very different from his other children. 

Many of Asmodeus’s children, especially those warlocks child that living in the earth, once they knew that Asmodeus is their birth-father, then they certainly summoned him often and took advantages of him. They usually love to make deals with Asmodeus to exchange something of their desires. So, as a return, or what Asmodeus called that as the charges of a fair agreement, Asmodeus always killing his children by himself at the end. Asmodeus did provide and fulfilled whatever the wishes that his warlock children made at first, but when the right time comes, Asmodeus then claimed them and their immortality, and lives, which Asmodeus uses to fuel his realm.

Everything has its own prices. Asmodeus never felt ashamed about what he did, because he knew that he was doing the right things after all. Children, were always the accident in Asmodeus life because he never intended to plan to have any child with anyone. But the accidents always can happen without notice at any time. Thus, when Asmodeus sensing that someone of his own flesh and blood was summoning him by the bloodline link with him, Asmodeus always respond to their summons spells and showed up every time. Because Asmodeus was curious indeed, he wanted to take a look on his offspring, and he also wondering what kind of exchanged deals they wanted to make with him. 

The lust and desires were unstoppable and no limit. Almost every one of them willing to sell his own soul and exchanged something in the short term. Previously, Asmodeus thought none of his children could survive without his assistance at once. However, not until Magnus Bane showed up, who summoned him for a very first time and also the very last time.

It was an accident to have Magnus because Asmodeus never mean to it. 

The day of the 17th century in Batavia of the Dutch East Indies, when Asmodeus wandering on earth, he met a half-Dutch and half-Indonesian woman who truly beautiful and charming. Asmodeus can’t take his eyes off her, and due to the nature of sin, the lust urged him to get the woman he wanted. So after that, Asmodeus tricked the woman into believing he was her husband and having an affair with him naturally. But still, having a child with that mundane woman wasn’t in the plan.

Unlike his other demon or warlock siblings, Magnus had one and only intention while summoning Asmodeus to the earth. Because Magnus was truly just want to see who is his birth father, so after confirmed the results, Magnus banished Asmodeus back to hell immediately. This made Asmodeus feeling really curious and confused. After that day, Asmodeus started to observe Magnus secretly and carefully. Magnus Bane, who was the first person among Asmodeus’s offspring that made Asmodeus had desired to own a real family.

Magnus is a strong fighter and survivor, he is tough and always manage to find his own way to enjoy the immortal life. After a long while of observation, Asmodeus finally made up his mind, he then decided to bring Magnus home and guide Magnus a proper way of being a warlock. 

——————————

“My lord…I don’t understand. You already get what you want and Magnus is going to follow you coming back home, then why you let him go again?” Niatas asking in hesitation and broke the silent thoughts of Asmodeus. 

Asmodeus staring at Niatas quietly, who was standing beside him that supposed to be dead but still looked alive in the flesh.

“I thought… You wanted to have your son, Magnus back with you…?” Niatas asked again. He measured Asmodeus’s cold face carefully.

Asmodeus gave Niatas a wicked smile. “Do you think you know me well?”

“I’m afraid I don’t, my lord.” Niatas bowed his head.

“All I wanted is my son’s loyalty to me. And now, my aim is getting closer because of your kind assistance.” Asmodeus laughed, there’s an obvious sarcasm in his voice. “You killed my son, and almost murder his boyfriend. That’s why I could save both his and his boyfriend’s lives, I bet he will be gratitude and appreciated my efforts, as the mark that I spelled on him, will certainly make him think of me all the time.”

“…I know that our plan doesn’t go so well, but it’s not all my faults. Your son… I sincerely never think of that he will come into that stupid shadowhunter’s subconscious mind world. Please forgive me, my lord, I promise to you… Please trust me one more time, I definitely won’t bring you down again. This time, I will fulfill my task completely, I will kill and get rid of that stupid shadowhunter for you!” Niatas’s voice was shaking uncontrollably. 

“Well~ I don’t think that shadowhunter boy is stupid at all. Don’t you see it yourself? Even my precious boy willing to sacrifice his own life for him.” Asmodeus grinned. “In my point of view, your so-called ‘stupid shadowhunter’ is smarter than you over a thousand billion times.”

Niatas took a deep breath and listening to what Asmodeus saying.

Asmodeus pacing on the ground slowly and continued. “Since that child of Nephilim is the biggest weakness of my dear son, I should use him as a tool to gain Magnus’s trust on me. Then, it will be easier for me, to have my son back. The Nephilim is mortal, but we are immortal. I am patient, I can wait. Magnus… He is my son, after all, one day, he will certainly come back to here. Then, he will rule this kingdom with me! Because he is my precious boy, Magnus Bane. The strongest of my children and the survivor all the time.”

Niatas faked a smile. “Such a brilliant plan, my dear lord. I believe your son will certainly come back to your side and rule this kingdom together with you soon.”

Asmodeus laughed. “The real fun is just ready to begin. But I’m sorry to you, Niatas, because this time I’m not planning to have you join me the party.”

“…What do you mean, my lord…?” Niatas was panting and a very bad feeling overwhelming him.

“We have a prior agreement, you and I. Since I already gave you the chance to do what you want. The chaos you made on the earth and the Valentine… But it seemed you failed clearly with no doubts. Then, you even killing my son. So, now… What do you think you deserve…?” Asmodeus said lazily. 

“It’s not all my faults, I never mean to hurt your son!” Niatas explained continuously, hoping that Asmodeus could take easy on him.

“You’re not just hurting him, you did kill my son!” Asmodeus shrugged. “According to the earlier agreement we made, it is clear that you failed to perform your duty, and you even making more troubles to me. However, I already have done my part of job nicely. So, can you blame me if I decided to ask you to pay the prices right now?”

“My lord… Please, have some mercy… You already killed me once on the earth dimension, if you do it one more time here, my existence will forever perish!” Niatas knelt down and begged for his life, his nervous tone was shaking.

“Oh, poor Niatas, don’t beg. Because you know that obviously, don’t you? You have to leave Edom no matter what because I'm not allowed Magnus has any chance to know about our agreement.” Asmodeus said.

“No… Please don’t do that, my lord. Please don’t do that to me…” Niatas stood up his feet and tried running for his life. But everything happened too fast and no time for him to escape from it. When the red flaming fireball piercing through his heart, Niatas whimpered in pain and his widen shocked eyes staring at Asmodeus with an unbelievable gaze.

Watching that Niatas slowly burning to ashes in flames, Asmodeus’s face showed an evil smile.

As long as he wanted, no one can get away from him. As well as Magnus, his dear son surely will come back to home and rule this hell world with him. Because Magnus was destined to be a ruler of Edom in one day!

 

[To Be Continued]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, this chapter should write in the previous chapter, but I didn't make it because lately too busy for working life.  
> This chapter is the explanation why Asmodeus willing to let Magnus go.


	20. Tell me the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, poor Niatas, don’t beg. Because you know that obviously, don’t you? You have to leave Edom no matter what because I'm not allowed Magnus has any chance to know about our agreement.” Asmodeus said.
> 
> “No… Please don’t do that, my lord. Please don’t do that to me…” Niatas stood up his feet and tried running for his life. But everything happened too fast and no time for him to escape from it. When the red flaming fireball piercing through his heart, Niatas whimpered in pain and his widen shocked eyes staring at Asmodeus with an unbelievable gaze.
> 
> Watching that Niatas slowly burning to ashes in flames, Asmodeus’s face showed an evil smile.
> 
> As long as he wanted, no one can get away from him. As well as Magnus, his dear son surely will come back to home and rule this hell world with him. Because Magnus was destined to be a ruler of Edom in one day!

It had been hours passed after Asmodeus leave Magnus’s loft, then all people were gathering in the living room. Magnus was using all his strength to make an explanation about why, how and what exactly happened. It’s a long story. From his and Alec’s breaking up, until why Asmodeus showed up to save Alec’s life. Magnus was not really talked much about his demon father, and his struggled face clearly to see that it may not the right time for him to explain his relationship with Asmodeus and his real background that related with Edom.

The rest of the people in the room showed their patience and kind understanding on Magnus. Jace and Isabelle were curious, but they decided not to ask more about it. Clary, on the other hand, she looked quite calm than the others. Clary might not understand the shadow world well, but she seemed can understand how Magnus feel because Clary was the one who owned the villain bloodline too. 

Among the others, Alec was the only one who holds his peace all the time. Even when Madzie felt happy to see Alec, and when she sat on Alec’s legs happily, tried her best to cheer Alec up. Alec remained as silent dazed look, he gazing at the rest of the people with an emotionless face. Madzie felt a bit worry about his friend, Alec. But Madzie was trying to stay obedient, when she noticed that Catarina silently mouthed to her about ‘be a good girl, don’t disturb Alec and our conversation’. Despite all this, Catarina is the only person who well aware of Magnus’s past, so she also the one who is kind to others.

————————————

Alec never thought he can meet Magnus again. Maybe this is another chance for him to make it up. He did something really stupid in the past, and then it was hurting Magnus deeply, and almost tearing himself apart as well. Maybe, this is a new chance that Angel wants to let him get back together with Magnus again.

“Hey, you guys. Both of you should talk in private nicely.” Isabelle reminded gently. “Don’t get a fight, since all of you already suffered enough from what happened recently!”

Jace nodded as agreement on Isabelle’s words. Then, he continued to say. “Stop hiding from love. Be honest and be true to yourself, if you guys don’t want to experience the heartbreaking separation one more time and missing each other again. Seriously, your break up reason is too dumb. So please, do yourself a favor, you both should need to open up the heart and have some heart to heart talk.”

Catarina hugged Magnus gently to show her support. “My dear friend, you should be smart, and don’t be ridiculous anymore. You should know better, Alec is the best for you. Don’t let him go, or else you will be regret again.”

Magnus sighed heavily, while Alec clenching his shaking fits, not sure what to say or what to do.

Alec looking at Isabelle and Jace and asking them. “You guys want to leave me here…?”

“Why you are in hesitation? Oh, come on! Alec, you need to talk to Magnus.” Isabelle said. 

Jace sighed with a wry smile. “It’s okay, buddy. Don’t be stupid again, go follow your intuition and listen to your heart. I know you need Magnus to survive, and so does he.”

“I…I…” Alec looked down on the floor, feeling his heart getting tighter and his throat was too dry to make a sound.

‘Alexander…’ Magnus glancing at Alec with a complicated look.

After noticed that Alec was in hesitation and Magnus seemed not really want to say something, Catarina shook her head slightly and then she encouraged Alec with a soft voice. “Alec, happiness is all around you. You need to be easy on yourself so that it can catch you.”

“Can I…?” Alec sent an uncertain glare on Magnus, then he turned his head away from Magnus quickly before Magnus able to talk something. 

In fact, Alec wasn’t sure that he deserved to be loved by Magnus one more time or not. Just now when Asmodeus standing inside the room, Alec felt afraid and scared that Magnus might be leaving him and follow Asmodeus back to Edom. So Alec was acting so brave and willing to sacrifice everything, just for wanted to have Magnus back or maybe just go wherever Magnus will go. But now, they already away from danger, so Alec become anxiety again. 

Alec was not so sure if Magnus wants him back? He not sure will Magnus forgive him? Magnus is always a soft-hearted person. When he saw Alec was dying, he surely will feeling sad and panic, and then which made him saying something not rational. What if Magnus never wants him back and never want to get back together with him?

Seemed can understand what inside Alec’s full of conflict mind, Jace and Isabelle exchanged a look and sighed. 

“Alec, please don’t be stupid. Looking at Magnus, he will certainly want you back to him!” Isabelle said.

Jace also tried to convince Alec too. “Alec, Magnus already died for you in your personal hell. Don’t you remember it? Trust me, Magnus will always love you. And you, you shouldn’t waste time again. Once we all leaving here, then it’s your good chance to talk with Magnus. Don’t be hesitate, get back to him and explain everything to him. It’s not worth to have that kind of misunderstanding, you guys shouldn’t breaking up!”

Alec hunched his shoulders, looked really insecure and unconfident on Magnus’s possible reactions. 

“Alec, Magnus is truly stupid. But I hope that you can be smarter than him.” Catarina said while Magnus rolling his eyes as disagreement. 

Finally, after a long while of awkward moments, Magnus spoke. “Just stay here with me, Alec. We need to talk.” Magnus staring into Alec’s tears shed eyes, feeling his heart was burning hot.

————————————

Once everybody else left the house, the loft was left Magnus and Alec only.

Noticed that Alec’s whole body was shivering, Magnus frowned and walked to him quickly. When Magnus raised his hands and touched Alec’s cold arms, the low body temperature that he felt made Magnus feeling shocked.

“Your hands are so cold and shaking.” Magnus holding Alec’s hands to his mouth, then Magnus kissed gently on Alec’s hands. “You just waking up from the coma, I bet your body haven’t fully recovered. Alec, you should take a rest. Come, let’s back into the room.”

“I… But I…” Alec looked in hesitation. 

Magnus sighed. “Alec, it’s okay. We can talk later when you feel better.”

Alec was shaking his head, then he spilled out all his feeling towards Magnus.  
“Without you by my side, I felt like I am going to die. My world was falling apart and I can’t do anything properly. Almost every day, when I was thinking of you, I lay in tears in bed. Until sometimes, I thought that I already left no tears to cry. I’m not just losing my faith, but also losing the courage to survive. I really need you by my side, Magnus.”

Magnus took a deep breath but didn’t say anything on it.

Alec continued. “I never want to cheat on you. I want to tell you the truth, I want to let you know that I was meeting with Camille. Trust me, please… I’m actually wanted to let you know about everything! But...” Alec stopped and gasped for breath.

“Then, how? Why you’re not telling me at the end? Even you have good intention, but it doesn’t mean that you can hurt my feeling and bring me down. Alec, I did trust you. But you mistreat my trust on you.” Magnus sighed regretfully and let go of Alec’s hands. 

“I’m sorry.” Alec apologized desperately.

“You still owe me a reason,” Magnus asked again. “You said you wanted to let me know the truth that you have hidden from me, but why you are not telling me at all in the end? What made you changed your mind? How come you ended up to keep me in the dark and meet Camille behind me?”

Alec bit his lips tightly, the tears formed in his red teary eyes, made him looked dreadful. 

“Alec, this is your chance. Talk to me, tell me the truth.” Magnus said, he waited impatiently. “I’m sincere want to talk to you. But you should know, if you keep running away and using other lame excuses or lies to cover up, then our talk certainly won’t get good results.”

“I did telling the truth. I already told you few times in another way… But you didn’t find out. I don’t have the courage to tell you by mouth, so I wrote on it… The cooking recipe… I did give hints to you, however, you never bother to see it… So after that, day by day, I’m getting lost and losing the courage to tell you the truth. I hide it, hope you will never found out. But I never think that Camille contacted you privately…”

 

[To Be Continued]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feel free to leave a review ya!  
> Well, actually this 'Mid-length break up prompt' story planned to end by Malec reunion, lol  
> So, happy to announce that this story almost come to the end.


	21. The untold secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec bit his lips tightly, the tears formed in his red teary eyes, made him looked dreadful. 
> 
> “Alec, this is your chance. Talk to me, tell me the truth.” Magnus said, he waited impatiently. “I’m sincere want to talk to you. But you should know, if you keep running away and using other lame excuses or lies to cover up, then our talk certainly won’t get good results.”
> 
> “I did telling the truth. I already told you few times in another way… But you didn’t find out. I don’t have the courage to tell you by mouth, so I wrote on it… The cooking recipe… I did give hints to you, however, you never bother to see it… So after that, day by day, I’m getting lost and losing the courage to tell you the truth. I hide it, hope you will never found out. But I never think that Camille contacted you privately…”

“…The cooking recipe? You make me confuse. What’s going on? Alec, I need some proper explanation. Seriously, I have totally no idea what are you talking about?” Magnus stared at Alec and ceased his brow. He was wondering what Alec talked about?

Alec was truly nervous, Magnus can tell. Magnus noticed that Alec’s knuckles were white as Alec gripped his own arms very tight until his whole body was shaking.

“Alec, you need to stop it. You are hurting yourself.” Magnus sighed and pulled Alec’s hands away from his own arms. However, Alec gritted his teeth and held his strength to against with Magnus, he refused to do so as what Magnus told him.

“Hey, Alec, look at me!” Magnus cupped Alec’s face, then he caressing Alec’s cheek gently. “Now, listen to me. I want you to take a deep breath and relax. You need to calm down.”

Alec shook his head stubbornly, the sorrowful tears keep falling down from his red eyes and dropped on Magnus’s hands. Magnus felt his chest tighten and not sure what should he do to make Alec listen to him.

“Alexander…” Magnus calling his ex-lover’s name desperately. “Please don’t hurt yourself anymore.”

There’s a moment of silence before Alec opens his mouth again. Alec cried. “Maybe you should just stop caring me because I don’t deserve it at all… You are right though, Magnus. What you said to me during our break up day… You are right.”

Magnus sighed and shook his head in disagreement. “Alec, I was totally losing my mind that day. I’m so sorry about it. No matter what I said on that day, I was not sincere at all. Please… I hope you can get over it and never take it seriously into your heart. Whatever I said on that time, I was just throwing everything out of my mouth without a think.”

Alec sobbing quietly.

Magnus then continued with a soft sad tone. “Honestly, I was in an emotional wreck that day. Alec, you are not the only one who feels vulnerable in love. I am feeling depressed and hurt too when I found out the truth that you hid from me in our relationship. I’m truly sorry to you, for everything that I have done which might hurt you more and push you to the edge of hell. But I hope you can understand it as well, the main reason for what caused our break up… It’s not all your fault because I have to take the blame too. It was also my responsibility, not all yours.”

“No. It’s all my faults. I’m sorry, Magnus… I never want to hurt you. I was just… I’m lost control. I really don’t know why I was acting like that. I don’t know myself too, I’m confused. I also wondered why I went to find Camille… That’s a terrible mistake, it shouldn’t happen. I was crazy. And, I am so sorry to you, Magnus. I know it might sound like an excuse… But I am sincere because I never want to hurt you in the first place. But I don’t know why… There’s a moment… I was stupid and went insane… Some evil thoughts flashed across my mind and made me feel hesitate… I never want to take away your immortality! But… there was a moment… I’m just like a devil… I don’t know how but I… I was thinking of that what it may look like if you can have a normal mortal life with me. There’s a moment… I hoped that you can actually grow old with me, then we both can together live a mortal life…” Alec knelt down on the floor in all sudden and buried his face with his hands. 

Alec cried out loud with his broken voices. “I’m sorry… But I don’t know why I am being such stupid and evil… You are right, Magnus, I was trying to shorten your life and kill you. I never deserved your love. You made a good decision to leave me alone, you made the right choice indeed.”

“Alec…” Magnus half kneeling in front of Alec, listening to Alec’s broken crying sound made Magnus felt sad too. Magnus gasped and his tears falling down silently. 

“Alexander.” Magnus was opening his arms wide and then he gave Alec a tight hug. Then, Magnus whispered beside Alec’s ear. “Alec, it’s okay. I forgive you. It’s all passed, just let it go, okay?”

“It’s impossible… I can’t just get over it. I need to remember this lesson, the pain, and the guilt… I have to… It’s all my faults… I’m sorry for hurting you. Magnus, I’m sorry… You shouldn’t forgive me… I’m the one who betrayed your love. I don’t deserve you anymore.” Alec was crying fiercely, uncontrollably. His whole body shaking and he was obviously in the emotional break down again.

“Alec, breath! Hey, come on, take a breath! You need to calm down!” Magnus tapping Alec’s back to comfort him. After that, Magnus tried his best to calm Alec down. 

“Alec, your body still in recovery. Please be calm, I don’t want to see you fainted again because of being too agitated. Hey, just listen to me, okay? Everything will be all right. Alec, I am here. We have time, we can talk, let’s us fix this together.” Magnus said and he pressed a gentle kiss on Alec’s hair.

“Magnus…” Alec sobbed, but he finally looked up his face to Magnus. Alec raised his shivering hands, reaching out to Magnus eagerly.

“Hush…I am here.” Magnus took a deep breath, felt his heart was slowly shattered apart when his hands touched Alec’s cold shaking hands.

“I know you might feel disgusted… I know you might hate me now, but can you please hug me tightly like we never broke up? Can you please kiss me like I’m the only love in your life? Can you please love me, pretend that like you’re still in love with me…?” Alec begged in weakly tone.

“You don’t even need to ask.” Magnus can’t help himself to release a sad sigh. Then, Magnus leaned forward, he tugged Alec into his arms and kissed Alec passionately.

They kissed and swallowed their salty tears with painful hearts. 

In fact, Alec understands if Magnus doesn’t want to take him back. He can really understand it. So, he already has mentally prepared for it, he decided to let go of Magnus at any time, like what Magnus had been requested during their break up day. Magnus wanted to keep a distance from him. Then, Alec was thinking about it now, maybe he should just let go and stop bring any troubles to Magnus. As long as they can get back to be a friend again, at least, then Alec won’t ask for more from Magnus anymore.

However, at this moment, Alec just hoping that he can temporarily forget the stupidest mistake that he ever made of betrayed Magnus’s love and the fact that Magnus and him already breaking up. With the body heat increased and his sensitive skins giving honest responses to Magnus’s magic touch, Alec decided to let his mind flies by and running away from the reality temporarily. 

Even though they really have to say goodbye later, but Alec just hoping that he can keep something as a remembrance. So, at least he can always remember this moment, the way of how Magnus treated him like he was his only love in this world. 

————————————

After midnight, before dawn.   
In Magnus’s bedroom, everything seemed so quiet and peaceful. 

Two men lying side by side in bed and the bed sheet was totally in a mess. Alec blinking his tired, red swollen teary eyes in the dark. He gazed at Magnus’s sleeping soundly face with a silent broken smile. 

After a long silent moment, Alec got up from bed with a very slow and careful motion, then he covered Magnus with blanket gently and pressed a tender kiss on Magnus’s forehead. 

‘Goodbye, my love.’ Alec said silently in his bottom heart.

After that, Alec picked up his own clothes and pant on the bedroom floor, before he walked straight to the bedroom door.

————————————

It was in the morning when Magnus woke up in bed. He groaned tiredly and blinking his sleepy eyes to adjust the sunlight coming through from the windows. Then, Magnus rolled his body to the other side of the bed, reaching out his hand and tried to look for Alec. But out of Magnus’s expectation, there was nothing!

‘Where is Alec…?’ Magnus felt his heart racing fast and he was waking up completely in all sudden.

Magnus sat up from the bed, looking around and noticed that he was the only person in the bedroom. After a heavy sigh, Magnus grabbed his silky nightgown and rushed to the living room.

“Alexander…? Alec!” Magnus shouted eagerly and searching for Alec in his loft. However, there’s no sign of Alec at all.

‘Where did he go…? Did he back to Institute already?’ Magnus bit his lips and tried to think every possibility. With an uneasy feeling, Magnus snapped his fingers and his handphone appeared in his hand with a flash of magic light suddenly.

Without thinking twice, Magnus made a direct call to Alec. But unfortunately, there’s a voicemail machine sound reply. Magnus sighed, then he continued to make another call. The second call, the third call, until the tenth call, which all had been re-directed to the voicemail messages. Finally, Magnus lost all his patients. 

This time, Magnus made a call to reach Alec’s younger sister, Isabelle. 

“Hey, Isabelle. Did Alec back to the Institute?” Magnus asked. 

“Alec…? Didn’t he supposed to stay with you at your home?” Isabelle asked back Magnus with a confused tone. 

“…I just woke up in bed but he already left to nowhere.” Magnus answered honestly.

Then, both Magnus and Isabelle stunned blankly for a moment.  
Both of them realized that they have big trouble now. 

“What happened to you guys yesterday night? I thought your talk results should be positive? Don’t you guys supposed to already get back together and have make-up sex?” Isabelle asked again.

“Isabelle, save your efforts for scolding me. Now, I need your help to find back Alec. Can you please check with Jace, see if Alec went to see him?” Magnus said.

Isabelle sighed. “Fine, I will check on my side. Magnus, please try using the located spell on Alec, see if you can find his exact location or not. Let us keep in touch and exchange the news, no matter who found Alec.”

“Sure. Thank you.” Magnus nodded and hung up the phone. 

With a confused and frustrated mind, Magnus walked back to his bedroom again. After that, Magnus pacing around to look for any personal thing from Alec that he might leave behind. 

Meanwhile, a weird thought flashed across Magnus’s mind in all sudden, which made Magnus frowned. Feeling the curiousness, Magnus wondered why he suddenly thinks of the scene that Alec holding a cooking recipe book before the demons killed him in his personal hell.

“The cooking recipe…” Magnus murmured and accidentally linked the thought with what Alec had told him yesterday night.

There’s must be something that he had missed up. 

Magnus sighed heavily and walked faster to the bedside table. Then, Magnus opened the drawer and staring at the cooking recipe book that he found. 

‘This should be the one that Alec talked about.’ Magnus took out the recipe book and observed it carefully. This is also the one which Alec holding in his personal hell. 

After taking a deep breath, Magnus flipping through the book and trying to find the clues that Alec might leave behind. Magnus knows it clearly, no matter how he pulling Alec back to his side, Alec might leaving him too. The most important thing now is that Magnus should need to find out the exact key to untie Alec’s heart knot. 

What made Alec trapped into his personal hell?  
What made Alec refused to face the reality…?  
What made Alec feeling rejected and don’t think he deserved Magnus’s love?

“Oh… Alexander…” Magnus gasped for breathes when he finally found the answer which he longing the most. There are a few pages in the recipe book, full with Alec’s handwriting — Alec’s heart voices and the whole story in diary form record, from Camille first looking for Alec and what in Alec’s mind, his sincere thoughts and those untold secrets towards Magnus. 

A heartache smile showed on Magnus’s face when he finally remembered what happened in the past. Before him and Alec breaking up, Alec did ask him to read the recipe book. But during that time, he not really feel the needs and never knowing that Alec did hide such a big secret inside this book.

“Oh, Alec… You didn’t lie to me… You did tell me about this book and ask me to take a look, but I have ignored you because I never thought that you wrote something like this inside…”

 

[To Be Continued]


	22. Mend a broken heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh… Alexander…” Magnus gasped for breathes when he finally found the answer which he longing the most. There are a few pages in the recipe book, full with Alec’s handwriting — Alec’s heart voices and the whole story in diary form record, from Camille first looking for Alec and what in Alec’s mind, his sincere thoughts and those untold secrets towards Magnus. 
> 
> A heartache smile showed on Magnus’s face when he finally remembered what happened in the past. Before him and Alec breaking up, Alec did ask him to read the recipe book. But during that time, he not really feel the needs and never knowing that Alec did hide such a big secret inside this book.
> 
> “Oh, Alec… You didn’t lie to me… You did tell me about this book and ask me to take a look, but I have ignored you because I never thought that you wrote something like this inside…”

[Flashback time – Alec sneaked out from Magnus’s loft in the midnight]

It’s midnight, there’s a big ship sailing on the sea.  
Gathering on the deck, Valentine and the circle members keep trying on summoning the greatest demon from hell.

“It’s impossible! How come he does not show up?” Valentine shouted out his anger to the other Circle members after uncountable times failed on summoning Niatas, the demon who has a certain agreement with him.

“Sir, is it possible we’ve missed up any step?” One of the circle members asked sheepishly.

“Of course, NO! I have done every step to summon him!” Valentine’s shaking fist clenching very tightly and his voice tone was harsh.

The other Circle members sent a quiet glance to each other, well aware of Valentine’s unstable emotions.

“It can’t be like this… I have an agreement with him. He shouldn’t just disappear like this.” Valentine said.

After released a heavy sigh, one of the Circle members spoke to Valentine. “Sir, maybe we can try another way on. The hell not only have that only demon. Furthermore, the demon always cheating and playing tricks on us. This is not the first time, and this definitely not the last time too.”

Valentine creased his brows. “Must have something wrong. He is not a trustworthy demon, I know it all the time. But… It’s really weird that he just disappears like this without any signal.”

There’s a short silent moment.

Then, Valentine pacing around the deck and said. “I won’t just give up like this. I need to figure out another way.”

The Circle members looking at each other with a confused look. After that, one of the Circle members stepped out and asked. “What should we do now?”

“Be patient and wait.” Valentine took a deep breath and tried to repress his emotion. “We have to wait patiently. Our time is coming and it will be a whole new era!”

Valentine turned his face to see all his teammates and he continued. “We Shadowhunters normally crawling and keep a low profile before hunt down our prey. And, this is what we need and what we should do now. Be patient, lingering in the dark like we always do. Then, when the time comes… We will get rid of everyone who tries to step in our path and reach our goal at the end!”

“For the goal and glory!” The Circle members yelled.

“Yeah…” Valentine laughed evilly and echoed with the others. “FOR THE GOAL AND THE GLORY, in the name of the Angels!”

————————————

It’s been about an hour after Alec left Magnus’s loft quietly. He didn’t know where should he go, he didn’t know what should he do… So, after struggle minds, Alec sent a message to Jace’s phone. 

‘I need you.’ A simple message without any explanation.

Alec doesn’t want to be alone, but he needs to choose a person to accompany him carefully. Someone whom he needs the most, except for Magnus. Someone who can listen to him and give him comfort and support. Someone close to him, close enough to understand him and his every decision. Thus, Alec’s Parabatai brother, Jace Wayland become his one and only choice. 

Alec’s phone was almost ringing immediately after the message reached Jace.

“Where are you now?” Jace asked.

Then, after that within 15 minutes, Jace and Alec were sitting together in Hunter’s moon. An underground Downworld bar in Chinatown in Manhattan, New York City.

“…So…That’s it?” Jace gazing at Alec with a solemn face. “You sneaked from Magnus’s home after you guys make…” Noticed that Alec’s murderous look, Jace faked a cough and continued with the amended words. “…sleep together?”

“Jace, it’s over. Magnus and I… We will never get back together, even how I miss him and need his love.” Alec lowered his head and gazing blankly at his empty beer glass.

Jace sighed heavily. “Alec, Magnus love you. And, I really think that you should not leave him alone, especially after you guys…Uhh…you know, after you guys making out.” 

Alec staring at Jace with a silent unhappy face.

“Come on, Alec. You know that I’m just speaking out the truth. If you ask Izzy about this, I’m very sure that Izzy will support my opinion too.” Jace said.

“You are not allowed to tell Izzy anything about this,” Alec warned.

“Alec, Izzy will know, it’s just the time matter. Are you sure you want to keep avoiding to face this reality? Then, what the point you're calling me out here?” Jace asked back with an annoyed tone.

“I don’t know… I just need someone by my side right now. I don’t want to be alone, otherwise, I’m not sure what will I do…” Alec’s weakly voice full of sorrow, which made Jace feeling sad for him.

“Alec, you will be fine. I promise you will never be alone.” Jace reassured Alec and he was holding Alec’s cold shaking hands tightly to show his support on Alec.

“…Thank you.” Alec replied softly.

Jace smiled. But then, Jace showed his concern as well. “Alec, then, what your next planning now?”

“I don’t know.” Alec stunned in a blank. “How can you and Izzy always deal with this kind of breaking up scenes, in a very calmly manner? I wish that I can learn something from you all. So, I won’t be that suffered anymore.”

Jace sighed and a sad emotion showed up on his face unexpectedly.  
“There’s no certain solution to mend a broken heart. Alec, you’re suffered that much because you are still loving Magnus, and you know it. It’s hard to explain to you right now, but actually, Izzy and I are totally different from you.”

A short moment of silence between them again.

“I’m very sure that Magnus will be looking for you once he gets up from the bed,” Jace said. “So, are you sure you want to keep avoiding him? Alec, you can’t hide forever like this. You have a life ahead, and you have a Shadowhunter job. Besides these, you also have the family responsibility need to bear too.”

Alec knew exactly Jace was saying the truth. However, Alec feeling scared to face anything right now. He did not really want to talk with anybody, he wanted to be alone, but also scared to be lonely in the meantime. 

“…I don’t know.” Alec said in a very soft tone. “I just… need some time…”

Jace sighed again. “Alec, I can tell. Magnus is still loving you and wanted to be together with you. Why don’t you give him a chance and give yourself a chance to make it up?”

“No. I can’t…” Alec answered sadly.

“Alec, all of us made mistakes. We are a human being, after all. It’s okay to make some stupid mistakes and then learn from the lessons. We will be growing up through each painful lesson, then we will become stronger and become a better self.” Jace said.

Alec shook his head. “…What I’ve done was terrible.”

Jace sighed and almost giving up to convince Alec. “You are really stubborn and stupid!”

Alec’s pale face drained from color after he heard Jace’s comment about him.  
“You are damn right…That’s why Magnus hates me.”

Jace rolling his eyes impatiently. ”Stupid Alec, enough for this craps! How many times I did tell you, Magnus Bane is loving you truly, madly, deeply! Stop saying something like that again, because Magnus loves you, he won’t hate you! And, the most important clue is, in frankly, we won’t be making out with the person we hate. Especially, normally we won't sleep with the recently broke up ex.”

Alec bit his lips and remained in silence, but the thoughts in his mind were running wild, which made him felt uncomfortable. Alec frowned and using both hands to cover his face. 

“Oh, Angel… I really need a break…” Alec begged with a shaking voice.

Jace tapping Alec’s back gently. Then, he continued. “You are suffered enough from what happened recently, I know you must be very tired now. Alec, why don’t we back to Institute first and let you take a good rest?”

“I don’t want back to Institute.” Alec put down his hands and gave Jace a tired pale look.

“Then, where do you want to go?” Jace asked.

A broken smile showed on Alec’s face. “Somewhere I belong… A place that no demon or any downworlder will come and disturb.”

“What are you mean?” Jace looked confused.

“I told you, I really need a break. Jace, I wished to go back to Idris temporarily.” Alec answered. 

Jace widens his eyes looked totally in shocked. “Alec, you don’t like to stay there and I always know it. With Maryse and Robert at there, all the Clave members' crazy political meeting and stupid conference dining, you never like it!”

“I know. You are right, I never like it. But… It’s the only way for me now.” Alec said.

“What are you talking about?” Jace asked.

“I’m tired, Jace. I am suffering every single moment here. That’s why I need to go back to Idris and take some fresh air. Or else, I feel that I am dying right now. Honestly, I don’t know how long I could be survived here. You are right, I never like Idris life. But now, I’m getting tired and hate the most of my life in New York City.”

Noticed Jace’s confused look, Alec made a further explanation to him. “Downworlder is not allowed to step into Idris, which mean Magnus included.”

“After a long conversation with me, you still insist on running from reality. What’s the point you keep avoiding Magnus? You need to solve a problem now, instead of creating more dramatic problems!” Jace using an unbelievable face expression, feeling lazy to open his mouth again. He finally realized that Alec’s stubbornness already reached an ultimate level.

Alec ignored Jace’s sarcastic tone of voice and continued to make an explanation. In fact, he was not only tried the best to convince Jace but also wanted to convince himself as well. 

“I’m not running from reality. On the contrary, I am now trying to fix things. I already told you, I need time to rethink everything, and I really need to get back my life. An old life like it was back then, a life which without Magnus’s existence completely.” Alec stopped and took a deep breath, then he continued to say. “I can be survived before meeting Magnus. So, my point is I can still be survived, even now Magnus and I already breaking up and I’m finally back to my single life again.”

Jace sighed, but this time he seemed can understand Alec’s point of views. After a while, Jace spoke again. “…But you will never be happy again.”

A broken smile showed on Alec’s sad face. “…I got no choice. But at least, Magnus can have his own life back. I’m sure he will forget me soon and no need to bear with my stupidity anymore. I want nothing more now, just hoping that Magnus can be happy.”

“…Magnus needs you, Alec. He will never be happy again if without you by his side.” Jace said.

“Well, I guess you are wrong. Magnus will get over it soon.” Alec released a soft tired sigh. His cracking voices were getting slower and lower, and his breathing was shallow. 

“Alec, are you okay?” Jace was alerted on Alec’s weird reaction.

Alec shook and answered in an honest tone. “No, I’m not okay. Dizzy and feeling drained of strength…”

Jace stood up and holding Alec’s body against his own. “Relax, I bring you home now.”

“Idris… I want back home…Please, bring me home. I don’t want to see Magnus…I can’t be facing him anymore…” Alec whispered and begged to Jace before he blacked out completely.

 

[To be continued]


	23. I found you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, I guess you are wrong. Magnus will get over it soon.” Alec released a soft tired sigh. His cracking voices were getting slower and lower, and his breathing was shallow. 
> 
> “Alec, are you okay?” Jace was alerted on Alec’s weird reaction.
> 
> Alec shook and answered in an honest tone. “No, I’m not okay. Dizzy and feeling drained of strength…”
> 
> Jace stood up and holding Alec’s body against his own. “Relax, I bring you home now.”
> 
> “Idris… I want back home…Please, bring me home. I don’t want to see Magnus…I can’t be facing him anymore…” Alec whispered and begged to Jace before he blacked out completely.

Alec finally hides himself in a place that Magnus can’t be reached. Idris, the hometown of Shadowhunters, but also the forbidden place to all Downworlders.

When Magnus first heard this news from Jace and Isabelle, Magnus not really give them any responses on it. Magnus just standing at the entrance door, staring blankly at the young Shadowhunters who knocking his door in the morning. 

“…Magnus, are you okay?” Clary asked in a concerned voice.

“No, I’m not okay, and I’m not fine at all!” Magnus answered harshly.

Isabelle and Jace gazing at each other and exchange a tired look. Meanwhile, Clary was totally felt jumpy on Magnus’s big reaction.

“How can you sent Alec to Idris as you know he was probably drunk and lost his mind temporarily?” Magnus asked Jace with a loud and angry tone. 

Jace shrugged. “He begged to me, Magnus.”

“Then you should stop him!” Magnus lost his temper and shouted at Jace.

Jace sighed and looking away from Magnus, while Clary was gripping Jace’s arms to comfort him.

“Magnus, you need to calm down. This is not Jace’s fault, and you know it very clearly!” Isabelle said.

“You are right. It’s not Jace’s fault, but mine! It’s all my faults!” Magnus yelled eagerly to the young Shadowhunters. Then, Magnus turned his back on them and walking directly back to his living room. 

Jace, Isabelle, and Clary exchanged a silent worried look, then they followed Magnus’s steps quickly.

“Hey, Magnus. Calm down, please.” Isabelle said. “I’m sorry, okay? I know it’s not all your faults either.”

Magnus staring blankly at the city scenery through a balcony, feeling his heart getting heavier and full of hurts and pain. 

“Magnus, please listen to us. We are worried about you and Alec. Let us help you…” Clary said sincerely.

Magnus hissed on Clary’s words. “If you really want to help, then you should ask your stupid boyfriend bring Alec back to New York now!”

Jace stood protectively over Clary. “Magnus, I understand that you are very angry right now. But you shouldn’t make a fuss on Clary. Anything you want to ease your anger, come and find me directly! I’m the one who took away Alec from you, not Clary!”

Clary sighed helplessly.

“Enough! Seriously, you two shouldn’t pick a stupid and worthless fight. Our priority is how to convince Alec and bring him back here!” Isabelle said in a loud tone, tried to catch Jace and Magnus’s attention.

Magnus shrugged his shoulders while Jace snorted with an angry face.

“Good. Let’s start our talk now.” Isabelle released a sigh of relief.

“I need to find him back,” Magnus said.

“Haiz… Magnus, we know it, okay? But we really need to plan well on this.” Isabelle replied.

Magnus nodded slightly, feeling his heartaches was getting worse and worse.

“First thing first, do you know what broke Alec’s heart and made him refuse to face you?” Jace asked and glanced at Magnus with an emotionless look.

“…The cooking recipe.” Magnus answered.

“What is it?” Jace and Isabelle asked in sync voices.

“So…Alec feeling broken because of the cooking recipe?” Clary asked with a confused tone.

“Yes, and no.” Magnus sighed and continued. “Alec wrote something inside the cooking recipe book, he wrote everything, include the secrets what he planned to tell me. But in the end, we ended up breaking up and he hasn’t shown that book to me personally. He thought I don’t know about this, and this might be the reason why he chose to leave me. He thought I hate him… He thought he doesn’t deserve me anymore…”

“You aren’t hating him that much, right?” Isabelle asked.

Magnus looked sad and said in a firm tone. “Isabelle, I love him and I will always do. How can I hate him?”

Jace and Isabelle nodded in agreement. Both of them were feeling more relaxed now after heard Magnus confess his deep love towards Alec. 

Clary smiled softly. “Magnus, if like that, you should let Alec know this truth. Be honest to yourself and telling Alec your heart voices. I believe that Alec will be happy and return to your side once you told him these.”

“I hope so.” Magnus sighed again. “Jace, Isabelle… I really need your help to bring Alec back to me. Please, please help me… I cannot lose him, not anymore.” Magnus said.

“Alec said he needs some personal time. Maybe… We can take things slowly a bit. What do you think, if we give Alec some time to rethink the whole of his decision?” Jace asked.

“I can’t wait for that long.” Magnus shook his head. “Alec is stubborn and we all know it. If give him more time, I don’t think he will get a clear head. However, it might lead him farther to astray.”

“Hate to say this, but I actually agree on Magnus.” Isabelle sighed and looking at Jace. “Jace, we need to find a way to bring Alec back. And, we need to do it quickly before our mum and dad found out something unusual.”

Jace rolled his eyes and replied in a weird tone. “Oh, come on. Izzy, Alec take the initiative and go to Idris this matter itself already unusual enough. I bet mum and dad already sensed something wrong.”

Isabelle crossed her arms and narrowed the eyes. “That’s why we need to do it fast! If let Maryse or Robert interfere this matter, then the whole things will certainly become a mess and complicated!”

Magnus started to feel the hopes again. At least he knew that he was not alone. Alec’s siblings also helping him to get Alec back. “I am a warlock, and there are lots of protection magic wards surrounding Idris. I can’t go to Idris without alert the clave, so I need your help. All you need to do is bring Alec back here, then I will settle the thing between him and me personally.” 

Magnus gave Isabelle and Jace a confident look. “I need to apologize to you two because I broke your brother’s heart. But I need your faith in me, please trust me one more time. I won’t let go of Alec anymore, let me have a chance to love him and cherish him. I swear that I already learned from this lesson, and I will treat him better.”

Isabelle and Jace grinned at each other.

“It’s good to see you haven’t given up on him,” Isabelle said.

“Good luck to you.” Jace shrugged in a very cool manner. “But if you ever dare to break your promise again, I will kill you merciless without a blink.”

“Hey.” Clary tapped Jace’s arms to warn him to stop talking shit.

Magnus sighed with a light heart. He knows that this will be his only chance to get his Alexander back to his side. It’s now or never.

————————————

With Jace and Isabelle’s help, Magnus finally saw his Alexander again. Jace and Isabelle tricked Alec back to New York Institute for some siblings’ small heart-to-heart talk and some Shadowhunter handover job task since Alec decided to move back to Idris for a while. Then, Magnus using some random excuse to get into the New York Institute for a reunion with his ex-boyfriend. 

New York Institute. After two days he stayed at Idris, Alec felt an uneasy feeling for no reason when he stepped into New York Institute again. Actually, he missed everything about here badly during the time he stayed at Idris. However, he tried so hard to pretend that he enjoyed the moments at Idris with his parents and his youngest brother, Max. 

Maryse and Robert feeling weird when saw his eldest son showed up at Idris all in sudden and telling them that he planned to stay at Idris for a while to study some management stuff. However, they don’t ask too much, but just letting Alec do what he planned to do. Alec is always the self-control model among his siblings. Although they feeling a little bit of disappointment when Alec chose Magnus to be his boyfriend and opened up to them about his true sexuality in front of the public. But still, Alec is always the trustworthy children to them indeed.

“Alec, it’s nice to see you again!” Isabelle rushed to Alec and gave Alec a big warm hug passionately.

“Izzy, I just away here for two days. You no need to act like already years passed.” Alec sighed and gentle pushing his younger sister from him.

“How dare you say that? You were not informing me at all and suddenly leaving to Idris. You really scared me to death! I’m damn worried about you after I received Magnus’s call. Then, I went to find Jace, just finding out that you’re planned to stay at Idris for a while.” Isabelle said eagerly. 

Alec felt his heart tightened when he heard Magnus’s name by Isabelle’s mouth. 

“Alec, please tell me you already waking up your mind and planning to move back to New York Institute now,” Isabelle said.

“Izzy, can we stop talking about this? I’m not going to Idris for fun. In fact, I am working as usual at there, just change to a new environment.” Alec replied. 

“Alec, you’re such a bad liar!” Jace appeared from the corridor suddenly. “We all know that the real reason behind, doesn’t it? You are leaving here to avoiding someone.”

“Stop it.” Alec snorted with an unhappy tone.

Isabelle sighed and sent a quiet glare on Jace. Jace gave a silent signal to Isabelle too. 

“Well, I think it’s better we continue the talk at Alec’s bedroom or somewhere private,” Isabelle suggested.

Alec agreed on it too. Then, he walked to his bedroom and opened the door. Feeling too shock when he found Magnus half-lying in his bed and smirked at him.

“Mag...Magnus…? But how…? Why are you here? Why do you stay in my bedroom?” Alec asked. He turned his head to his siblings, ready to question them. However, at the same moment, Isabelle and Jace pushed Alec entered his bedroom in very fast moves together. 

“Hey, big brother. It’s the time for you to have a nice talk with Magnus! Don’t worry about our parents or any Shadowhunter job tasks, we will always have your back!” Isabelle said happily.

“And, just a gentle reminder. Magnus, you know that we won’t mind if you bring Alec to somewhere else, right? So that both of you can get more privacy and have some unforgettable intimate moments.” Jace said with an evilly smile.

“You are damn right, Jace. Thank you for both of you, I promise I’ll take good care of your brother.” Magnus reassured.

Alec looked totally blur and confused. He felt panic too. “What…? What do you want? Izzy? Jace? You can’t leave me here with Magnus! Hey, you two…!”

Unfortunately, Alec’s unfinished words ended by the suddenly slamming door, when Magnus snapped his magic fingers with a very happy mood. 

“There you are… Finally, we meet again, Alexander.” Magnus got up from the bed and walking towards Alec slowly. 

Gazing at Alec’s shocked face, Magnus grinned. “Alec, I miss you so much. You have no idea how I’ve been these two days without you by my side. How could you leave me without a notice…? Can you imagined how panic am I when I woke up in bed in the morning alone and found out that you already left to nowhere?”

“…I…I’m sorry… I thought you will be happy if I’m leaving here…” Alec stuttered. 

Magnus released a sigh of relief and he was finally standing in front of Alec. “Alec… My Alexander…I love you.” Magnus holds Alec’s waist tightly and pushed Alec closer against him.

“Magnus…” Alec’s eyes burst with tears. 

“Finally, I found you again. Alec, I won’t let go of my hands this time. So, why don’t you just staying by my side, please…? I cannot handle it anymore, please stay with me. I don’t want to be lonely, I need you, Alec. Please don’t leave me alone… I know you love me too. Please say that aloud and make a promise to me, say you won’t let me go either.” Magnus whispered. 

“…I can’t… Because I don’t deserve you… I will only bring you down and hurt you…” Alec said sadly.

“Alec… These two days, I’m thinking quite clearly. I read what you wrote in the cooking recipe uncountable times until I can memorize every single word now.” Magnus replied.

“You saw it…? Did…Did you…?” Alec asked, his voices was shaking now.

“Yes, I saw it already. Everything that you tried to tell me, I know it now.” Magnus sighed softly. “I’m sorry, Alec. Because I am ignored your insecure feeling all the time, as myself was facing a similar problem too. I am feeling insecure and vulnerable, like what you’ve been suffered.”

Alec sobbed. “You must be hating me right now. Now you can see how selfish I am, I was really thinking about to shorten your life… I want to make you mortal.”

Magnus smiled and caressing Alec’s face with one of his hands. “Alec, that is because you are loving me madly. You wanted to grow old with me, I can understand that.”

Alec cried. “I’m sorry… Magnus, I’m sorry…”

“Hey, I forgive you. It’s okay, I forgive you already. You are not the one to be blamed.” Magnus said. “No matter what, I’m still loving you. I will always love you and I need you, Alexander.” Magnus leaned closer and gave Alec a tender kiss. 

“Alec, I definitely want you back. What do you say… if we get back together…? I want you to be my boyfriend again. Please… Let me have a chance to make up my mistakes too. Let me love you, Alec.” Magnus kissing away Alec’s burning tears. 

“Magnus…Are you sure…? I…I might do something stupid again, I might break your heart and bring you down… Are you sure you still want me back? To have a stupid and ignorance boyfriend like me… Are you sure about it?” Alec said sheepishly.

“You are not stupid, Alec.” Magnus smiled to give Alec some confidence and comfort. “Let’s be honest to each other start today. No matter what happened, there’s no more lies and no more hidden secret or untold stories… You need to bear in mind all the time, we can solve it together, as long as you have faith in our relationship.”

“I…” Alec looked in hesitation. 

Magnus sighed. He cupped Alec’s sad face with his left hand. “Trust me, Alexander. We can get through it together.”

“Really…? Is that true?” Alec asked.

“Of course it’s the truth,” Magnus answered with a soft smile.

Alec broke a smile in the end. “I love you, Magnus. I swear by the Angel, I already learned my lesson. I will never cheat you again, not anymore.”

“Alexander, you have no idea how much you mean to me.” Magnus and Alec leaning foreheads together, feeling their hearts finally found peace after what happened recently. 

At the same time, Magnus’s left wrist shining with a soft red magic light, which made Alec felt worried and Magnus looked confused. 

“What is that…? Is that… because of your father…?” Alec asked.

 

[To Be Continued]


	24. Never let you go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec broke a smile in the end. “I love you, Magnus. I swear by the Angel, I already learned my lesson. I will never cheat you again, not anymore.”
> 
> “Alexander, you have no idea how much you mean to me.” Magnus and Alec leaning foreheads together, feeling their hearts finally found peace after what happened recently. 
> 
> At the same time, Magnus’s left wrist shining with a soft red magic light, which made Alec felt worried and Magnus looked confused. 
> 
> “What is that…? Is that… because of your father…?” Alec asked.

“…What the hell.” Magnus cursed softly, and the mark on his left wrist shining in red magical flames.

“Magnus.” Alec gasped.

“It’s okay, I’m feeling good. Not feeling any pain at all.” Magnus said. He waved his right hand on the left wrist, trying to sense anything from it. However, there’s nothing. The flaming light still over there, nothing changed. But the light was soft and more like harmless magic.

“It’s weird.” Magnus sighed.

“…Is it because of your father…” Alec stopped a while when sensed Magnus frowned the brow. After that, Alec continued again. “Asmodeus… Is it Asmodeus thinking of you right now? That’s why your mark looked weird and shining the magical flames like this?”

Magnus sighed again. “He always acted like a childish old man. Not thinking about the consequences of whatever he does. I really hate him.” Seemed corresponded to what Magnus said, the magical flame had changed suddenly, then it became very hot and burning Magnus skin, which caused Magnus screamed for pain.

“Ow! Damn it!” Magnus shouted. He waving his left hand quickly in fast moves, trying to ease the pain. 

“Magnus, what happened? Are you okay?” Alec asked eagerly. 

Magnus gritting his teeth and screamed out loud. “I’m sorry, okay! Father, you win, I’m sorry! I love you…!”

Alec’s confused widen eyes fixed on Magnus. He was wondering why Magnus saying something like these suddenly.

Luckily the pain disappeared very fast. Magnus sighed in relief and observed his left wrist. The magical light around the mark is finally gone. In the end, the mark turned back to its original form in dark, looked like a special symbol tattoo.

“Is everything okay now?” Alec asked. 

Magnus looked annoyed. “I’m going crazy. How can he put this mark on me? It’s totally like a high tech surveillance camera! So, he can trace me and monitor me whenever he wants!”

“Magnus…” Alec bit his lips with a fast beating heart. “I’m sorry…”

“Why are you apologize to me?” Magnus sent a confused glance at Alec. “You’re not the one who put this mark on me.” 

“But it’s all because of me.” Alec sighed heavily. “It’s because of me, that’s why you made a deal with him and how you get this stupid cursed mark…” Alec looked away from Magnus, he was feeling really down mood right now.

“Alexander.” Magnus smiled softly, he placed his attention on Alec and ignored the mark on his left wrist. 

“I’m sorry.” Alec apologized again.

Magnus shook his head slightly with a soft smile showed on his face. “Alec, whatever I did, I do it for you. I’m willing to bear the cost, if it’s the price I need to pay, in order to be with you, together.”

Alec bowed his head down, felt a heavy heart drained by strong complicated emotion, mixed with happy and sad at the same time.

“My Angel, My Alexander… You are worth for it all.” Magnus looked happy when he cupped Alec’s face gently and made Alec looked up at him. Their eyes gazing at each other silently. 

Alec finally broke a grateful laugh.  
“Thank you.” Alec mouthed.

Magnus smiled happily, felt so proud of himself. “I feel so glad to have you back, Alec. So please bear in mind and don’t leave me again. Get ready to stay by my side, because I’ll never let you go.”

“I promise to you.” Alec nodded and replied. “Oh, by the Angel… Magnus, I really need you. Please don’t push me away again. I hate to be alone.”

Magnus walked closer to Alec and pulled him into his arms. “What do you think… if I ask you to move back to my home?”

“…Can I…?” Alec asked in shock.

“I hate to stay there alone. The house is quite big for me. And you know, the Chairman Meow not really a good companion as it always leaving home without informing me at all.” Magnus hissed.

A wry smile twisting Alec’s lips. “You must have forgotten to feed Chairman Meow again, right?”

Magnus shrugged. “Can you blame me? Too many dramatic troubles happened recently…”

Alec sighed but commented nothing. 

“Alec, please just moving back to my house. I missed your scent in my loft. I really can’t get over it. And, the most important thing is, I’m missing you badly. I hope that every morning when I woke up in bed, I can see your face immediately.” Magnus said with a pleasing voice.

Alec’s pupils dilated and he sank in his desires to move back into Magnus’s home. 

“Move back to my house,” Magnus whispered with a hoarse voice.

Alec swallowed hard and answered with an excited shaking tone. “I can’t wait for it.”

Magnus chuckled and leaned forward to kiss Alec tenderly. Alec can’t describe how he missed Magnus’s kisses with words. The feeling of needs was too strong and nothing can be compared with it. Alec getting losing his mind and intend to let Magnus take the lead. Magnus, of course, he took the initiative and started to bring Alec towards the bed direction. 

“…Magnus.” Alec felt the tense and his breathing was getting unstable. 

“I’m here.” Magnus was panting heavily due to the nature of the art of love. His hands moving and caressing on Alec’s body. With the urges of heat, Magnus starting to remove Alec’s shirt.

The perfect moment like this, everything seemed getting smooth and both of them hardly breathing and waiting impatiently to proceed the next steps. However, the next second, Magnus gasped and shouted in pain all in sudden.

“Ouch! What the fuck!” Magnus cursed with an angry, annoyed tone.

After heard the unexpected cursing voice, Alec flicked open his eyes, looked quite confused and worried. “…Mag… Magnus? What's wrong? Are you okay?”

Magnus cursed again. “I hate this mark! Father, you can’t do that to me!” Magnus staring at his left wrist mark, which was shining in red magical flames again.

“Stay away from me, please! Father, I really need some private moment! Can you please give me some privacy?” After a short while, Magnus continued in a desperate tone. “Fine, I promise to you that I will arrange the time and visiting you soon.”

The mark on Magnus’s left wrist suddenly turned to a softer light after he listened to what Magnus said. It looked like the mark was communicating with Magnus now. Then, at the same time, Alec suddenly became totally speechless and felt embarrassing when he noticed that Asmodeus might probably observe the whole situation here in the other dimension now.

Alec faked coughing to clear his throat. He looked down on the mess that Magnus and he caused, then he pushed Magnus away from him slowly and recheck his appearance, make sure himself looked tidy and neat. 

Magnus sent a confuse glare on Alec.  
“Hey, are you okay? What’s wrong?” Magnus asked.

Alec sighed and shrugged, he looked quite uncomfortable in this whole situation. He didn’t answer Magnus’s question but asked softly. “How’s the mark…? Are you feel pain again?”

Magnus shook his head. “Nothing to worry about, this is just a gentle reminder. But it looked like my father wanted to give me some advice on love, and he tried to send me a message.”

“Oh…” Alec creased his brow. “So… What the message he sent to you…?”

Magnus sighed again. “He wanted both of us to visit him.”

Alec tilted his head to one side. “…What…What did you say?”

Magnus ran hands through hair. He was in a struggle and wondering how should he talks to Alec.

“…Magnus…?” Alec asked worriedly. “There’s no more secret or hidden story between us, remember?”

Magnus nodded. “You are right. And, you have rights to know about this though.”

“What is it?” Alec waiting impatiently. “You just saying that he wanted us to visit him, right?”

“Yeah. He seemed curious about our relationship. I bet he must be planning to ask many funny questions about us. And, he said he was missing me. Whatever, I’m not really fully believe what he said.” Magnus hissed in pain again after he was done talking, the mark on his left wrist slightly burned his skin and left a minor red swollen trace on Magnus' hand.

“Maybe you should stop talking badmouth behind your father’s back,” Alec suggested sincerely.

“Well, you are right. Maybe I should listen to you. I believe that you must be noticed it too, my father not really a patient guy indeed. And, he has a very limited attitude… Ouch! Ow, it hurts…!” Magnus screamed painfully again. He cursed in an annoyance tone and staring angrily at his own left wrist. 

“Fine, father! Please stop it!” Magnus said.

Alec sighed and sent a sympathy look at Magnus. “Magnus, please be careful when you choosing your words. You should be aware of what are you saying now.”

Magnus sighed sadly and felt the pain on his hand disappeared very soon. Looked like the mark not only will burning him, but also will healing him automatically after it burned him.

Alec stroking Magnus’s hair and gave him a grinning face. “I love you.”

Magnus smiled softly too. “You always know how to enlighten my mood.”

“My pleasure.” Alec laughed and leaned forward to give Magnus a tender kiss. 

“Your mark… It looked similar like the Parabatai rune between Jace and me too.” Alec holding Magnus’s left hand and caressing the mark. Then, Alec continued to make a further explanation. “My Parabatai rune let Jace and I able to sense each other when we are in danger and in any circumstance. We can even sense each other’s emotion too. It’s quite complicated to explain, but the Parabatai rune is far stronger than what we can think of.”

Magnus twisted his lips with a weird look. “Fine, I get your point. I always know that Jace is important to you and you guys have an unbreakable intimate bond. You no need to explain these to me, I got it, okay? And, I won’t get jealous of it.” Magnus faked a smile and shrugged, pretend that he did not really care about it at all.

Alec can’t help himself but laugh at Magnus’s dishonest reaction.  
“You are jealous and I know it.” Alec teased.

“I won’t get jealous!” Magnus replied very quickly.

“Whatever…” Alec shrugged in a cool manner. “Magnus, actually my point is… I think your father gave you this mark is not only for spying you, but also for an ultimate protection purpose.”

Magnus chuckled and frowned the brow. “Are you joking? This is really funny. Alexander, you’re not familiar with him. Trust me, he won’t care about me at all. My father is… Oww! Damn it!” Magnus’s unfinished sentences stopped by the pain from his burning mark again.

Alec staring at Magnus with a worried face, while Magnus took a few deep breathes to ease his pain. After a short while, the pain disappeared itself again.

“Magnus,” Alec calling out his lover’s name softly and caressing Magnus’s marked wrist gently.

“It’s okay, I’m fine. You saw it too, doesn’t it? The burned mark will be healed itself completely in a blink of eyes.” Magnus holding back Alec’s warm hands.

Alec sighed. “Actually I can see it from your father eyes. He cared about you.”

Magnus stunned and looked uncomfortable at what Alec said. 

Alec continued. “I may not understand what he was thinking about. However, I can sense it. He worried about you, although the ways he used on you might not consider very thoughtful.”

“…Is it…?” Magnus wondered if the twisted love from the parent can be considered as kind and appropriate too? Should the children fully accept it with an appreciative heart?

Magnus staring at his left wrist mark, feeling some undescribed emotion stirring in his heart. 

“Magnus, no matter what happened, I’ll be with you,” Alec said.

Magnus looked up at Alec and smiled with tears in his eyes. “I know.”

Both of them took a deep breath and leaned closer to kiss each other.

 

[To Be Continued]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be informed that this story will be ended at any time.  
> Thank you for all readers' long term support. 
> 
> Hey y'all, feel free to leave a comment after reading, much love ya!


	25. No matter what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…Is it…?” Magnus wondered if the twisted love from the parent can be considered as kind and appropriate too? Should the children fully accept it with an appreciative heart?
> 
> Magnus staring at his left wrist mark, feeling some undescribed emotion stirring in his heart. 
> 
> “Magnus, no matter what happened, I’ll be with you,” Alec said.
> 
> Magnus looked up at Alec and smiled with tears in his eyes. “I know.”
> 
> Both of them took a deep breath and leaned closer to kiss each other.

Magnus’s loft.  
It’s in the morning, everything seemed so fine.

“Rise and shine!” Magnus said happily, with a glass of fresh orange juice in his hand.

Magnus was really in a good mood obviously. It’s been over two weeks that he did not have such a wonderful morning. Not until he and Alec get back together and get a fresh start in their love relationship.

Alec woke up in the bed, complaint sleepily in a soft voice. “Oh, Angel… Magnus, please… Two more minutes…” Then, Alec changed to another posture and continue to get more sleep.

“Alexander… Wake up now, you little sleepy head.” Magnus put the orange juice on the bedside table. After that, Magnus got into bed and cuddled with Alec. 

“Come on, wake up…” A gentle kiss placed on Alec’s forehead by Magnus after this.

“No…” Alec groaning painfully. “Please… Just let me get more sleep… I just need 3 more minutes. No, maybe 4 or 5 minutes… Okay, 5 minutes. Wake me up later.” Alec said tiredly.

Magnus released a soft sigh. “Oh, my poor little angel. I’m sorry, I know you must be very tired after the last night…Well, it’s a bit tough for you. I get it, okay?”

“Magnus…” Alec creased his brow and make a low tone complain. “Just… stop to remind me.” Alec can’t help himself but think of what happened in last night. He forced to discuss with Magnus through a tough night, they almost reading all the magic spell book in Magnus’s loft and had done a lot of research, just to find out a way that how they can meet with Asmodeus and not going to affect the whole shadow world at the same time.

First of their concerns, Asmodeus must not trespass into their world.

Second of their concerns, they might need to visit Asmodeus in Edom, but they also have to figure a way out, to make sure both of them can come back to their dimension in safe and sound.

And, many other of their concerns, they have to ensure that Asmodeus won’t be sneaked out from Edom and affecting their future lives continuously. Actually, Alec and Magnus also trying to find a solution to break the bonding mark on Magnus’s left wrist, which given by Asmodeus.

Magnus really hated that mark, and Alec can tell it. Alec felt guilty on that too, because he knew that Magnus has sacrificed himself again for him, to save him. That’s why Asmodeus have chance to blackmail Magnus with such stupid father-son bonding mark.

“Alec, you should wake up now. Don’t you forget that you still have a meeting with Isabelle later?” Magnus reminded with a gentle voice. 

Alec’s eyes flipped open. “What’s the time now?”

Magnus didn’t reply the question directly, but he continued with a smiling face. “You have to get up now, so you won’t be late. Come on, I always get your back.” Magnus sat up from the bed and pulled Alec sat up together with him.

Alec sighed and gazing at Magnus with a sad annoyed face. 

Magnus chuckled and passed that orange juice to Alec. “Here, take it and drink up! The fresh orange juice, my favorite way to start a day!”

Alec smiled, finally. “Thank you.” He said when he took the glass from Magnus.

Magnus shrugged his shoulder and replied. “You are most welcome.”

“What’s your planning today? I have to back to the Institute for a meeting, then what about you?” Alec asked after he took a sip of the orange juice.

“Well, I’m going to do more research. As we know that meeting with my father… It’s certainly a tough mission for us. I need to make sure nothing goes wrong. And, we also need to think a few of the backup plans, in case we…” Magnus stopped and sighed, his face full of worries. 

Alec put down the glass and gripped Magnus’s hand with one of his hands. “Everything going to be fine and smooth, I promise.”

Magnus smiled. “I hope so.” He looked down on his marked left wrist, felt his uneasy heart beating fast.

“Alec…I am worried.” Magnus said honestly. 

Alec nodded. “I’m here with you, no matter what.”

Magnus’s eyes met Alec’s, both of them smiled at each other, feeling the love and comfort.

“Maybe you should warn your siblings first,” Magnus said.

“Or maybe not.” Alec sighed heavily. “Jace and Izzy can’t help anything on it. And, the worse thing is they will get crazy if they know that we’re going to meet your father, Asmodeus.”

Magnus sighed too. “Alexander, but what if we need their assistance...?”

Alec shook his head slightly. “There’s nothing they can help on it. Magnus, don’t worry, okay? We will be going to find a way. We going to meet Asmodeus, then we come back soon after that, in safe, together.”

“Why you looked so confident?” Magnus looked confused.

Alec sighed again. “Actually not. Because I’m freaking out now. It’s your father, the ruler of the hell kingdom, we are talking about. And, tonight will be the official meeting with my boyfriend’s parent… I’m going to visit my boyfriend’s hometown in another hell dimension! Do you really think that I can remain calm? Of course NO, Magnus. I am suffocating and almost losing my mind now. It’s totally insane!”

Magnus stunned at first and let out a soft laugh at last. 

“What so funny?” Alec frowned.

“You are damn right. You are going to meet my parent. I hope you can stay cool and not fainting in Edom.” Magnus teased.

Alec gazing at Magnus’s soft smiling face, suddenly felt relaxed. “It’s good to see your smiling face again. Magnus, I love it.”

Magnus nodded and apologized. “I’m sorry… You know, I truly feel sorry for my…complicated background…And… What you might see on tonight… All the ugly side of me…I…I am scared that you will hate me…”

“Magnus, there’s nothing ugly side about you,” Alec replied.

“No… You don’t understand.” Magnus said sadly.

Alec sighed and then he answered firmly. “Magnus, I want you to know. Even you have any imperfection and flaws…Even you have the ugly sides which I may not see it before…No matter what, I will always love you. Trust me, I can do it. I will accept the whole of you…Like what you did to me, you accepted me, the whole of me… Doesn’t it?”

Magnus gasped for breath and touched by Alec’s deep words. “Alexander…”

“We are going to make it through, together. There’s nothing can break us apart, not anymore.” Alec leaned closer and kissed Magnus deeply with love. The scent of the fresh orange filled with their mouth.

When they stopped kissing, both of them panted heavily.

“Alexander…” Magnus whispered the name that branded on his heart.

“Magnus Bane, I’ll love you, no matter what. Nothing's gonna change my love for you.” Alec said and hugged Magnus tightly. 

Even though the storm was coming, even though the darkness filled the sky.   
There’s nothing they will be afraid, as long as they got each other… 

Their love will shine forever like the brightest stars in heaven and drove out the darkness.

———————————

Shadowhunter New York Institute.

“Alec!” It’s Isabelle’s voice.

It seemed the breaking up memory with Magnus was nothing but just like a dream to Alec. Everything happened in weeks, they broke up, then he was totally in a mess and Magnus sacrificed his own life to save his ass. Besides that, he met with Magnus’s biological father too, who is the greatest demon and the ruler of Edom. After that, he and Magnus… They kissed and made out, back together in the real world again.

“ALEC!” The voice was getting closer and louder to him, however, Alec just sitting at there and gazing blankly.

Everything seemed to get better, or not. Because the troubles always around them and never leave them alone. Now, they need to face a big problem tonight. What they can do and how should they do? Tonight, Alec need to accompany Magnus back to Edom, for visiting Magnus’s demon parent. 

“ALEC LIGHTWOOD, wake up!” Isabelle already lost all her patients. She tapped Alec’s back ruthlessly, sighed and said. “What are you doing? Wake up, Alec!”

“…Uhh…?” Finally, Alec blinking his eyes and slowly remembered that he was in a meeting with his sister, Isabelle.

“I’m sorry… I got distracted.” Alec apologized sheepishly, then he looked down on the papers in his hands.

Isabelle sighed and crossed her arms, then measured Alec with her doubtful eyes. “What are you thinking just now? Alec, we are in a meeting. You're rarely like this.”

“I just… Erm… It’s nothing.” Alec ducking his sight from Isabelle.

“Alec, tell me the truth. Is that because of Magnus…? Did anything bad happen?” Isabelle asked, can’t help herself but linked everything to Magnus. As she knows, Magnus is the only reason why Alec acted like the abnormal self.

“I thought you guys should be already got back together nicely. So… What’s the problem now? Why you looked like this?” Isabelle added.

“There’s nothing, okay? You really no need to worry about us. Magnus and I, we are in a very good relationship.” Alec smiled and reassured. “Izzy, I’m fine.”

“Such a bad liar. There’s must be something troubled you, right?” Isabelle sighed again. “It’s okay, if you don’t want to talk with me, then I think I should probably look for Magnus directly to find out the truth.” 

Noticed that Isabelle ready to leave the room, Alec suddenly became panic. “Izzy, don’t! No, you are not going to find Magnus.”

Isabelle stopped and shrugged. “Then, you should tell me. What’s exactly in your mind? What bothered you? Any troubles? It’s time for you to spit out, so we can solve it together.”

Alec bit his lips and looked away. “There’s nothing you can help on it… Izzy, I’ll be fine, I promise.”

“Alec… You know that Jace and I, both of us will always stand by you, right?” Isabelle said.

“I know.” Alec smiled gratefully. 

“If you’re not really going to tell me what happened, it’s okay. What about Jace? Do you want to talk with him…? Maybe he is the one who can help a bit…?” Isabelle suggested softly.

Alec sighed. “Don’t worry about me, okay? Izzy, I can handle this by myself.”

“Don’t be stubborn, Alec.” Isabelle looked defeated.

Before Alec ready to say something, the door was opened in a rush by Jace. 

“Hey, Alec! You better have some proper explanation on this!” Jace looked at Alec’s confused face, asked eagerly. “Why you didn’t tell us that you are going to meet Asmodeus tonight?”

“What?!” Isabelle totally in shock when she heard what Jace said.

“Alec, what’s going on? Why do you guys want to meet with Asmodeus? Is this real?” Isabelle staring her eyes widely at Alec.

“Wait… You all have to listen to me. Please be calm.” Alec said.

“Be calm? Hey buddy, if Magnus not telling me about these, then you must plan to keep quiet and not inform us at all, right? How dare you!” Jace looked angry.

“What…? Mag…Magnus tells you personally that we are going to meet Asmodeus…?” Alec looked unbelievable. He thought Magnus already agreed to keep this secret between them in this morning.

Isabelle shook her head speechless at Alec’s reaction, then she fixed her eyes on Jace. “Jace, what’s exactly happening now? Tell me the whole story!”

Jace answered quickly to Isabelle’s question. “Your stupid big brother planned to meet Asmodeus with Magnus tonight. According to Magnus, they got no choice because Asmodeus marked Magnus with his power and forced them to visit him.”

Isabelle gasped for breath, feeling too shocked on what Jace said. 

“For the Angel sake, stupid Alec!” Jace hissed. “You guys can’t go to meet Asmodeus just like that! It could be a trap or something else!”

Alec looked sad and frustrated. “Jace, like what you say. Magnus and I, we’ve got no choice! If we do not follow Asmodeus’s instruction, he might do something bad to harm Magnus! You all should know better than me, Magnus had sacrificed too much in our relationship. He even died for me! Then, he was marked by Asmodeus as the prices to save me too!”

Jace sighed but cannot retort Alec’s words. 

Isabelle sent a sympathy glare on Alec. “Alec, we know how much Magnus sacrificing himself for you, for us. We also know how deep your love for him… But you should know, Asmodeus is the greatest demon, he is the evil ruler in hell kingdom! He is unworthy of your trust!”

“Izzy is right. Alec, you and Magnus shouldn’t be trusting Asmodeus. I’m worried about you guys… Asmodeus can lure you guys visit him tonight, then he might force you all to do something more in future, which probably against your wills!”

Alec shook his head. “Don’t worry, Magnus and I… We will never trusting Asmodeus. Magnus had warned me about this too, he said Asmodeus is a liar all the time, used to trick people to get what he wanted.”

“Alec…” Isabelle seemed to want to say something more, however, Alec stopped her.

“I know how worse Asmodeus can be, I heard Magnus said a lot of his stories…But I can’t pretend that the mark on Magnus’s wrist is just a normal tattoo! It’s a curse and we all know it!” Alec looked worried and gazing at his younger siblings, then he continued with a firm tone. “Magnus is getting hurt because of me. I cannot leave him alone to suffer the consequence… Magnus always the one who helps me all the time. But now, this is my turn to stand by him!”

There was a short moment of silence.  
Isabelle and Jace exchanged a complicated look.

“….Alec, are you sure you really want to do that? To go visit Asmodeus?” Jace asked.

“Yes, I have to go,” Alec added. “If this is the only way to pay the old debt of the prices that he saved my life.”

Alec sighed again, but he was feeling more confident this time.   
“No matter what, I’ll follow wherever Magnus will go. I’ve seen something different in Asmodeus’s eyes, I don’t know how to describe but I can sense it… Although Asmodeus is a bad guy and evil demon, but I believe that he cares about Magnus.”

“Are you sure…? If he really cares about Magnus, then he shouldn’t ask Magnus pay for the prices and use your life as the leverage!” Jace said and Isabelle nodded in agreement.

“He is a demon after all. But my point is he still loving Magnus. Magnus is his son, even though the way he uses was totally wrong. However, I really can sense it. He cares about Magnus.” Alec repeated his opinion again.

“You are always stubborn!” Jace commented.

Isabelle sighed but a soft smile of understanding showed on her face. “…If this what you really want, then let me help you. Alec, I will never leave you alone with Magnus to face the troubles like this.”

“Izzy.” Alec smiled at his younger sister, feeling happy to have someone who finally supports his decision.

“…Izzy, are you crazy? We are supposed to stop Alec, instead of encouraging Alec to do something stupid!” Jace wondered why Isabelle suddenly changed her position.

“Well… I think Alec must has his own reason to do this. And, I believe Alec’s judgment.” Isabelle walked to Alec and tapped his back gently. 

“Alec, but I want you to make a promise to me, please say that you won’t ever do something rashly,” Isabelle said.

Alec nodded. “You have my promise.”

Isabelle also nodded her head and sighed again. “Now, tell me if I can help with anything.”

“Izzy, are you losing your mind? Am I the only one who owns the sensible thinking right now?” Jace asked.

“Jace, please help me. I really need your support…” Alec said.

“No!” Jace yelled. 

Alec looked so sad while Isabelle shook her head and said to Jace. “Jace, Alec need you. He and Magnus need us.”

“Alec, do you know why Magnus told me about this matter? He wanted me to stop you, okay? He didn’t want you to risk your life for him!” Jace shouted.

“If this is true, then this will be the strong reason why I must insist on my decision! I will never leave Magnus alone to face this kind of mess! I can’t be selfish to him, not anymore!” Alec shouted back at Jace with a louder voice. 

“Jace, tell me. Will you give up on Clary, after Clary make sacrifices for you and get into troubles? Will you leave Clary alone to face all kinds of shit, and you fled away yourself to pretend that you didn’t feel anything?!” Alec asked.

“I…I…” Jace stuttered. 

“You won’t leave Clary alone, of course.” Isabelle sighed heavily and spoke again. “Jace, now you should know that's why I am supporting Alec.”

Jace sighed but say nothing on it.

Isabelle then teased with a lively tone, tried to change the atmosphere in the room. “Well, I think it’s the time for us to get Alec ready! Tonight is important for him. Our Lightwoods children shouldn’t be that rude, tonight will be Alec’s first-time official meeting with his boyfriend’s parent.”

Jace shrugged and became speechless. 

“…Oh, Izzy…” Alec frowned and looked miserable. “Please don’t remind me again.”

After a short while, Jace stood aside and watching that Isabelle discussed with Alec, from what Alec should wear to impress his boyfriend’s father, until what the things Alec should take caution to avoid embarrassing moment…

Jace sighed and opened his mouth, being the only clear-headed person trying to get everybody back to the main point. “Alec, please tell me that you have a proper escape plan after meeting with Asmodeus.”

The atmosphere in the room suddenly froze.  
Awkward silence between the Lightwoods siblings and Jace. 

“How you and Magnus planned to meet with Asmodeus? Please tell me that you guys not going to the Edom. It’s could be dangerous and bring unexpected worse result!” Jace said.

Isabelle kept her mouth shut this time, as she was wondering the same question.

“I…” Alec sighed. “We sure can figure a way out. Magnus said that going to Edom is not a wise choice for us…”

“So… What’s the plan? Care to share with us?” Jace narrowed his eyes and asked again.

“I… Erm… I…” Alec creased his brow and looked nervous. 

Jace shook his head, looked worried. “You really need good preparation. Come on, the clock is ticking and we are short of time now!” Jace sighed heavily and looking at Alec and Isabelle, commanded with a loud tone. 

“Don’t act like a block of wood, please! Hey, both of you, wake up! It’s time for us to make some real preparation! No matter what, it’s the first time of Alec meeting with his boyfriend’s parent after all!” Jace smirked confidently.

Alec raised his eyebrow with an awkward smile.

Isabelle laughed softly.   
“Get ready, big brother. You shouldn’t embarrass our Lightwood name!”

 

[To Be Continued]


	26. I am trusting you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace shook his head, looked worried. “You really need good preparation. Come on, the clock is ticking and we are short of time now!” Jace sighed heavily and looking at Alec and Isabelle, commanded with a loud tone. 
> 
> “Don’t act like a block of wood, please! Hey, both of you, wake up! It’s time for us to make some real preparation! No matter what, it’s the first time of Alec meeting with his boyfriend’s parent after all!” Jace smirked confidently.
> 
> Alec raised his eyebrow with an awkward smile.
> 
> Isabelle laughed softly.   
> “Get ready, big brother. You shouldn’t embarrass our Lightwood name!”

The sky gets dark slowly.   
Magnus’s loft.

Magnus sat on the couch in the living room, fully concentrate on his spellbook. He was thinking desperately, wanted to find a better solution and back up plan before he goes to meet his great demon father, Asmodeus. 

“Magnus, I know you’re at home! Open the door now!” It’s Alec’s voice from the door with the eager knocking sound. 

Magnus frowned, he put down the book and walked to the door quickly. 

“Hey, you’re back,” Magnus said with a sheepish tone. Actually, he wasn't really expecting to see Alec coming back that soon. Or maybe, in an honest way, Magnus thought Jace should be supposed to stop Alec from coming here.

Alec stared at Magnus with an unhappy face, his voices full of angry and hurt.  
“Do you have anything to say?” 

“Huh…What…?” Magnus turned his back on Alec, walked slowly to the living room.

“Magnus, Jace had told me everything. Why you asked Jace to stop me?” Alec confronted.

“Stop you? Stop you from what…? Alec, I don’t know what are you talking about.” Magnus bit his lips and tried so hard to make a proper reply. 

“Magnus, stop acting innocent. I know you told Jace about our plan to go Edom, but why? Why are you doing this? I thought we already have an agreement to keep this secret between us. And the most important thing is that you also asked Jace to stop me from accompanying you to go to meet your father!” Alec looked furious.

Magnus sighed. “Alexander, please calm down and listen to me…”

“I thought after everything that we had been through together, we should be closer and be sincere to each other. No more lies, no more hidden thoughts, and no more tricks behind back, of course.” Alec said. 

Magnus ducked from Alec’s sight and looked down on the floor. “…I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize to me. Magnus, you should know that I’m willing to follow you wherever you will go. I’ll always by your side, no matter what will happen. I’m with you!” Alec opened up his arms and hugged Magnus as tight as he can.

Magnus stunned by Alec’s action and words, feeling so touched in his heart. “Alexander…I don’t mean to hurt you. I love you so much, that’s why I just can’t put you in danger.”

“Magnus.” Alec fixed his gaze on Magnus’s eyes, full of affection. 

“I’m sorry but I just can’t… Alexander, you have totally no idea what’s the Edom look like. That place is a hell, there’s totally a mess and in chaos! Trust me, you will never want to go there, even though it’s a short night trip. Furthermore, who knows what’s my father wants… I can’t read his minds and it’s truly scared me. I am worry about… What if we cannot get back to here…? I don’t mind if I can’t make it, but my biggest concern is you, my Alexander. I just can’t imagine, what if you are trapped inside at there…?” Magnus said. 

Alec shook his head and replied. “Magnus, like what I’ve said. I will go wherever you will go. There’s nothing can stop me from being together with you. If we really can’t make it through or can’t come back to here… Then, just let me be with you, let me stay with you in Edom. I’m willing to take this risk for you, Magnus.”

“No. You shouldn’t do it… Alexander, you don’t understand…” Magnus’s unfinished words stopped by Alec’s fierce kisses and turned into a broken low moan.

Alec grabbed Magnus’s waist and pulled Magnus closer to him. Magnus felt his brain was totally in blank and burned out by Alec’s passionate kisses. After a long while, Alec broke the kisses and let both of them get some moments to take a breath. 

Magnus gasped for breathes and gazed into Alec’s deep dark eyes emotionally. “Alexander…”

“Please do not abandon me,” Alec begged in a soft husky tone. 

Magnus rested his head in Alec’s shoulder. “I never want to do that.”

“But you already did it… many times.” Alec replied.

“Alexander, I…” Magnus looked up and his eyes met Alec’s.

“Listen to me, Magnus. No matter what, WE can do it together. You no need to handle it all alone. Let me stay by your side. You can’t get rid of me that easily, Magnus Bane.” Alec said while he pressed another soft kiss on Magnus’s forehead.

“…You will regret it someday.” Magnus sighed sadly.

“No, I won’t. I never regret to be with you, Magnus. I will only regret it if I let go of your hand.” Alec smiled and hold Magnus’s hand to his mouth. Alec closed his eyes and kissed Magnus’s knuckles gently.

“Alexander.” Magnus grinned and finally, give in.

The sweet couple then kissing each other with their deeply love, without notice that there were three young shadowhunters walked into the house quietly. 

Alec’s hand slowly sneaked inside Magnus’s clothes and caressed Magnus’s strong muscles with seductive moves. At the meantime, Alec continued his kisses with Magnus fiercely.

“Next time if you guys want to do some ‘things’, you should make sure the door is locked well.” Jace faked a cough sound and raised his brow at Magnus and Alec. 

“Hey, guys~ Slow down, slow down. Cut it a break, we have serious works to do.” Isabelle laughed softly.

“Hi.” Clary greeted awkwardly when Magnus and Alec looking at them with a confused look.

“Jace, Izzy… For the Angel’s sake!” Alec looked annoyed and frustrated. He let go of Magnus gently to give both of them have time to make sure they were in a tidy and neat appearance. 

Magnus gasped and took a few deep breaths to soothe his on-fire mood.

“Why all of you coming here?” Magnus asked.

“To make sure our big brother Alec get some proper preparation since this is his first time to meet his boyfriend’s parent,” Isabelle replied with a lively tone. She grinned and continued. “As Alec’s personal stylist and image consultant, I already help him prepare a fine costume for the first meeting. So, there’s nothing to worry about, Magnus, I will make sure your boyfriend is always in good look and won’t embarrass you in front of your father.”

Magnus looked confused and turned his head to Alec. “…What…?”

Alec sighed. “Feel free to ignore her. She just talking nonsense.”

“Don’t be so rude, Alec. You should know I’m talking the truth. You really have a bad taste on outfit selection, just admit it.” Isabelle rolled her eyes impatiently.

“Stop it.” Jace sighed heavily and complaint continuously. “Izzy, please, stop those non-important matters. Now, we should focus on the real job. Come on guys, we have to do some serious works. Asmodeus is a hell ruler, if you guys want to visit him, we should always have back up plan. Or else, I won’t let anyone of you leave here and go to Edom tonight!” Jace said firmly.

“Exactly!” Isabelle smiled to support Jace.

“So, what’s your brilliant plan?” Alec crossed his arms and looked at Jace. 

Jace smirked, then he turned his head to Magnus.

“Why are you looking at me?” Magnus felt uncomfortable. “Jace, don’t look at me like that. I don’t have any plan, okay? Sorry, but it’s true. Look, I have to admit that I don’t have any backup plan ideas at all. This Edom night trip could be very danger, anything could be happened! That’s why I asked you to stop Alec from coming here in our earlier conversation.”

Jace and Isabelle exchanged weird smile look silently. 

Alec was getting confused now. “Hey, tell me, what’s exactly in your minds?”

“Yep. Actually, Jace really came up with a brilliant idea. Even Isabelle and I are feeling good. This plan should be worked.” Clary said with a light heart.

“…Is it?” Alec doubted that.

Isabelle looked excited. “Alec, the solution is really simple. The answer is always the ‘Magnus’!”

Alec and Magnus furrowed their eyebrows, feeling curious about the answer. 

“Magnus, I believe that your father didn’t mention any restriction about that you guys can’t meet him in the dream, right?” Jace said. 

“Dream…?” Alec asked.

“Dream… Dream! That’s it!” Magnus looked happy and hugged Alec all of a sudden. “What’s a great idea! How come I never think of this!”

“See! I’m always the smart one.” Jace felt so proud of himself. 

Isabelle tapped Jace’s arm softly and laughed happily. “Don’t be so cocky. You get this inspiration from that great demon Niatas, don’t you?”

“…What? Wait… Wait… Anyone care to elaborate in more details for me?” Alec still looked quite confused. He seemed can’t catch up the others. 

Magnus sighed of relief. “Alexander, we can meet Asmodeus in our dream. If the dream is created by me, that means I can fully control the whole situation. All the setting in our dream can be set up by me too! So, we no need to worry about my father anymore.”

“Are you sure this plan can be worked? But how can we make sure Asmodeus will come into your dream?” Alec asked with a worried face. “This totally looks like a trap. I don’t think your father is stupid enough to fall into our plan.”

“There’s nothing to worry about, he surely will come if I’m the one who makes an invitation,” Magnus said confidently. “However, I think we need someone to wake us up on time, just in case as a backup plan.”

“Don’t worry, Magnus. That’s why we are here.” Jace replied with a shrug. 

“Oh yeah, thank you very much. You really help a lot.” Magnus nodded with satisfaction.

“Now… Where should we begin?” Isabelle looking at everyone in the living room.

“What about starting with creating some potion?” Clary suggested.

“What potion?” Alec asked.

“Healing potion, banish demon potion, wake up potion and whatever you need potion. Always prepare the backup plan, it is the best, right?” Clary sighed.

“Well~” Alec rubbed hands together, looked back at Magnus. 

“Alexander, I should go to make some preparation. You stay here with your siblings, okay? Don’t worry, everything will be fine.” Magnus gave Alec a soft kiss on the cheek before he walked quickly to his study room. 

“But Magnus…” Alec tried to say something but Magnus stopped him.

“I got this!” Magnus waved his hand and replied in a loud tone.

“It’s okay, Alec. Just leave this to Magnus.” Jace comforted Alec.

Alec still looked worried. “I am worry about that Magnus might need a helper. Maybe, I should go and help him.” 

Jace grabbed Alec’s arms immediately to stop Alec from walking to the study room.   
“Alec, if you want to help, then you should stay. Magnus got this, okay? He is always the expert in this field. But you? You just a shadowhunter who doesn’t know anything about the potion or magic. So I think it’s better if you can stay with us and wait patiently. Just let Magnus do what he needs to do, okay?”

“But Magnus …” Alec tried to defend.

“No but.” Jace stared at Alec with a serious look. Then, he threatened. “Or… You want me to ask Magnus to send you back to institute?”

Alec gasped and stopped talking immediately. 

“Good.” Jace hummed a random carefree tone. After that, Jace clapped his hands. “Izzy, let’s get our preparation too. Come on!”

“What preparation?” Alec frowned again. 

Isabelle’s lips broke into an enigmatic smile. “Don’t worry, Alec. You will certainly like it.”

Alec tilted head and narrowed his eyes. “How come I have such a strange bad feeling?”

Isabelle and Jace laughed happily. At the same time, Clary also can’t help herself but feeling excited. 

“It’s a good thing, Alec,” Clary explained, but only made Alec more confuse.

“Whatever… I’m not in mood right now. So, whatever you all planned to do, please just count me out.” Alec sighed.

“Alec, you are the main character in the whole show, how can we leave you alone?” Isabelle grinned.

“Seriously, I’m damn nervous now as you know that I am going to Edom soon. So, unless you have anything related to tonight's meeting, or else I’m not interested in any other things right now.” Alec paced in the living room impatiently.

“Hey, take this.” Jace walked to Alec and hands a small box into Alec’s hand.

Alec looked totally frustrated at first, but the next moment when he noticed what the small box that Jace passed to him, Alec stunned blankly. A small ring box with Lightwood family crest carved on it.

“…Jace.” Alec looked up at Jace.

“You mentioned to us that you are planning to propose to Magnus, right?” Jace said.

“That… I… Yes, I did, but… It’s that time before Magnus broke up with me.” Alec swallowed hard and he opened the ring box. One pair of shinning rings with Lightwood family badge on its surface. 

Alec took a deep breath. “Why you give this to me now? Tonight is definitely not good timing. And, I’m not sure whether Magnus accepts it or not. I’m losing all my confident…”

“Alec, listen to your heart and go for it.” Isabelle encouraged. “No one can foresee what will happen next. The future is always unpredictable, that’s why we need to cherish every single moment.”

“What if Magnus rejects it?” Alec looked worried. “Maybe, I should need to wait and find another perfect timing.”

“Alec, there’s no such thing about perfect timing.” Jace sighed. “Just follow your intuition and listen to your heart. Like what the Izzy said, cherish every single moment before it’s too late.”

Clary gazing at them with a soft smile face, then she opened her mouth to express her thoughts. “Alec, trust me, Magnus would love it. He always the one you been waiting for. And you, you are his perfect match that he is longing for.”

“Hey everybody, there's a piece of good news! I just done all the preparation job. We can get ready to visit Asmodeus at any time.” Magnus said with an excited loud tone. He walked out from his study room and headed towards the living room. 

Alec looked in shock, then he hid the small ring box into his trouser’s pocket quickly, before Magnus saw it.

But once Magnus noticed that the weird atmosphere in the living room, Magnus looked confused and asked. “What happened? Did I missed anything?”

“No,” Alec replied very fast and he walked to Magnus. 

“I’m ready,” Alec said while he stroked Magnus’s chin. “Do you need to take some rest before we leave?”

“I’m good, don’t worry. Alexander, just creating a few small potions won’t affect me at all.” Magnus smiled and caressing back his lover’s face. “You must be very worried by now. I can get it. It’s not an easy decision to make. Edom is not a good place after all.”

“…What? No. Actually, I’m not worried too much about the Edom trip. It’s just…” Alec stopped and gasped for breaths. 

“Just what?” Magnus looked confused. 

Jace, Isabelle, and Clary waiting impatiently, all of them gazing at Alec and curious on how Alec will react. 

“Alexander…? What’s wrong?” Magnus asked again.

“I…Um… I…” Alec replied in hesitation, his words were stuttering. 

Magnus raised his eyebrows, feeling weird indeed.   
“Are you okay?” He showed his concern to his boyfriend.

“Yeah, I am fine. No need to worry, I’m totally fine.” Alec claimed.

“Okay.” Magnus still feeling weird but he does not really want to find out the answer now, as his left wrist magical mark that Asmodeus marked him was shining red again.

All the young shadowhunters looked frightened and worried. 

“Magnus, are you all right? Is there any pain?” Alec grabbed Magnus’s left hand quickly and checked it carefully. 

“It’s okay, no pain at all,” Magnus replied softly. He eyes fixed on Alec’s nervous but protective reaction, and his heart was feeling warm.

“Alexander, I am fine,” Magnus reassured.

“I don’t care! No matter what Asmodeus says, I must ask him to remove this stupid mark from you!” Alec said. He placed Magnus’s left hand to his lips, then he gazing deeply into Magnus’s eyes. 

“Magnus, please trust me, okay?” Alec requested. 

“I am trusting you,” Magnus replied without hesitation. 

Alec heaved a sigh of relief. “I’m not going to let anybody hurt you. Not even your father has this right. I will never allow him to do it.”

Magnus smiled softly. “I know. I love you, Alexander.”

“I love you too, Magnus Bane.” Alec pressed a gentle kiss on Magnus temples. 

After a while, Isabelle nodded her head, broke the silence peaceful moment.  
“Okay, let’s do it. It’s time to pay Asmodeus a visit. Alec, please be calm and stay cool, don't you ever dare to shame our family name.”

“Come on, it’s time to shine, Alec Lightwood!” Jace said.

 

[To Be Continued]


	27. Father-son in dreamland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Magnus, please trust me, okay?” Alec requested. 
> 
> “I am trusting you,” Magnus replied without hesitation. 
> 
> Alec heaved a sigh of relief. “I’m not going to let anybody hurt you. Not even your father has this right. I will never allow him to do it.”
> 
> Magnus smiled softly. “I know. I love you, Alexander.”
> 
> “I love you too, Magnus Bane.” Alec pressed a gentle kiss on Magnus temples. 
> 
> After a while, Isabelle nodded her head, broke the silence peaceful moment.  
> “Okay, let’s do it. It’s time to pay Asmodeus a visit. Alec, please be calm and stay cool, don't you ever dare to shame our family name.”
> 
> “Come on, it’s time to shine, Alec Lightwood!” Jace said.

In Magnus’s created dreamland.

“So… This is how Edom look like?” Alec looked up into the burning flames sky.

“Yes.” Magnus walked through the hot burned soil, led Alec towards the place where Asmodeus had been waiting for.

“So…You lived here?” Alec asked again, he looked around the unfamiliar environment with a fast beating heart. 

“In the past, yes. I lived here about a hundred years before I finally made up my mind to start a new life in the real living world.” Magnus stopped and said hesitantly. “Alexander, I’m so sorry.”

“Sorry for what? Magnus, you have done nothing wrong.” Alec looked worried and walked to Magnus quickly. 

“I am offspring by a great demon. I’m the one who was living in a hell dimension and done a lot of terrible awful mistakes in the past, I am a sinner… Alexander, are you really okay with that?” Magnus looked down sadly.

“Magnus.” Alec held Magnus’s hand tightly, using his own strength to comfort Magnus.

“I thought I can pretend that the past no longer existed. I thought I can pretend that I am worth enough for you, to be your boyfriend, to worth your pure love. But I…” Magnus choked up by his own words.

“Magnus, you're the best thing I've ever had.” Alec caressed Magnus’s face gently. “You should know it, right?”

“Even at this moment, after you saw where the place that I was living for?” Magnus asked.

The demons growling sound were everywhere.   
Alec was gazing around the hell place and finally fixed his eyes on Magnus. 

“It’s my pleasure to have a chance to visit my boyfriend’s hometown. Well, this place actually quite nice because this place gives me a chance to learn more about you. You know what? Magnus, after coming here, I just realized how amazing you are. You are a survivor, you are a warrior, you are a truly awesome fantastic person.” Alec smiled.

“Am I?” Magnus looked not so confident, he doubted that Alec was speaking out the truth. 

“Yes, you are. Magnus, I am falling in love with you again.” Alec said sincerely and he pressed a soft quick kiss on Magnus’s lips. 

Magnus’s sad face broke into a touching teary eyes smile.   
“You always know how to enlighten my mood.”

“Because I am capable and you are worth it,” Alec replied. 

Magnus gasped and leaned closer to Alec, wished to kiss Alec. However, Magnus’s shinning red mark on his left wrist stopped him. 

“It’s your father again,” Alec said.

“Yes. Let’s go, he is urging us.” Magnus held Alec’s hands, then both of them walked a little bit faster to their destination. 

“I thought since this is your dream, maybe we can fly there or what, you know? Instead of going there by walking.” Alec complained softly. 

Magnus laughed gently. “Come on, you know it won’t work. My father added this into his demand list after I asked him to meet us in our dream. Even at this moment, he still likes to play his ruler games and show us his extremely dignity.”

“Or maybe, your father just wants to give us some warning, to show us that he is still our boss.” Alec teased. “My mum usually using this method, to warn against us by enforcing strict disciplinary action and deal us a head-on blow if anyone of us against her instruction.”

“Oh, I see. So… This can be considered as one of the parenting issues, right? All the parents are alike, doesn’t it?” Magnus sighed.

Alec laughed softly as the answer to Magnus. 

————————————

Asmodeus sat on his throne, waiting patiently for Magnus and Alec to come.  
Many of different kinds of thoughts fly through Asmodeus’s minds. 

He actually already thinks of the real reasons why Magnus asked him to meet them in Magnus’s created dreamland. In frankly, Asmodeus doesn’t mind at all. All Asmodeus wanted in the first place, he was just simply wanting to check on his son and getting know better about his son’s boyfriend. So, wherever the place to meet, it’s not really a problem for him. As long as Asmodeus can meet with Magnus and having some quality bonding moments.

Asmodeus actually can see through Magnus’s mind easily, however, he didn’t think that Magnus has the same ability as him. Asmodeus’s feeling towards Magnus was quite complicated. Sometimes, he also hard to explain himself. Most of the time, facing Magnus’s misunderstood and questioning, Asmodeus chose to be silent and not talking too much about it to defend himself. In fact, as an impatient guy like Asmodeus, he didn’t mind the others’ misunderstood, but only afraid of the troublesome explanation. 

Asmodeus hated to explain his thoughts with others.   
He also felt proud to be a real bad guy. He is a demon after all, doesn’t it? It is very okay for him to act evil and to be wicked. As the embodiment of sin, he has zero guilty about that. Because Asmodeus know how the ‘balance’ work. It’s all about the balancing of evil and kind. If anyone of side getting unbalances, it will certainly lead to another disaster. That’s why Asmodeus always firm his position as the ruler of hell.

However, as a father… Asmodeus was really got into the endless troubles cycle for his sons. Magnus is not his only child, but Magnus surely is the one who made him headache all the time.

“…Father.” It’s Magnus’s voice. 

Asmodeus regained his old-self and replied with an evil smiling face. “Welcome to home sweet home, my dear son. Even though this is just your imagination dreamland, but I must praise it. You still remembered all the details and it really made me feel so glad.”

“Not necessary to feel glad. In honesty, I’m not missing my hometown at all. Just a few days ago, I was forced to visit Edom, all the past memories washed over my brain again. Sorry to say this, but it’s really disgusted me.” Magnus shrugged. 

Asmodeus hissed but didn’t comment anything. He was then moving his eyes to Alec, the young shadowhunter in a fine black suit, standing quietly beside Magnus. 

“Nice to meet you again, Alexander.” Asmodeus greeted Alec with a hoarse deep tone.

When Alec prepared to say something, Magnus stopped Alec and stared fiercely at Asmodeus. 

“Father, please don’t call my Alexander like that. You can call him Alec if you want to. However, that ‘Alexander’ is my exclusive privilege. Truly sorry about that but it’s not available for you at all.” Magnus said.

Asmodeus grinned evilly and chose to be silent. 

At the same time, Alec laughed softly and gazing at Magnus with a funny look. 

“What’s so funny?” Magnus looked at Alec, asked in confusion.

“You are adorable,” Alec answered. 

Magnus rolled his eyes impatiently and almost wanted to confront with Alec, but Asmodeus’s deep voices reminded him that this is not good timing for them to tease each other.

“By the way, do you like the mark that I gave you? It’s should be very convenient and useful, doesn’t it?” Asmodeus said. 

Magnus tensed up and blow up his tempered uncontrollably. “How dare you mention it? Father, please remove it now! I hate that mark! You shouldn’t do it again! Please stop all the spying thing on me. If you still considered me as your son, just treat me like one.”

“Always being childish and immature. When are you going to grow up?” Asmodeus faked a smile. “Magnus, how many times did I taught you? If you want to exchange something with the other person, or when you want to make a deal, then you should be more humble and asking for a favor in a polite way. It’s all about attitude, doesn’t it?”

“Are you insulting yourself now? Already live for uncountable centuries but still immature like a child. Because my attitude will always be based on how people treat me.” Magnus replied in a nasty tone. 

Once noticed that Asmodeus’s unhappy look became more obvious, Alec pulled Magnus’s hand to warn him. “Magnus, talk nicely a bit, don’t make things worse.”

Magnus hissed and turned his head away.   
Alec sighed. He kept holding on Magnus’s hand to calm Magnus down. 

Asmodeus stood up from his throne slowly. “Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you are very young to me but your behavior seems more mature than Magnus. Actually, I must admit that I am starting to admire you. You look so charming and your relationship with my son is quite close… And, it closes enough until to make me felt jealous.”

Before Alec and Magnus have time to react it, Asmodeus already changed into fog form and reappeared as the human form in front of them in the blinks of eyes.

“What do you want?” Alec stood protectively over Magnus, stopped Asmodeus in time to get closer to Magnus. 

Asmodeus smirked. “You really love my son, don’t you?”

“Yes, I love Magnus. So what?” Alec replied fearlessly. 

Asmodeus nodded in agreement. “You are right, I can sense it very obvious.”

“Nothing can split us apart. So… If you want to play any dirty tricks, you can save it. No need to waste your time.” Alec added. 

“Alexander…” Magnus felt so touched by Alec‘s words.

Alec smiled at Magnus, his eyes full of love affection. Magnus held Alec’s hand tighter, then he looked back at Asmodeus. 

“Father, you already heard what Alec said. There’s no way you can make us split, so don’t do any stupid moves.” Magnus said to Asmodeus. 

Asmodeus laughed evilly. “Stop thinking too much, son. When did I said that I want to split you guys?”

“Then, what do you want from us? Why you asked us to meet you?” Magnus looked confused and full of alert. 

Asmodeus shrugged his shoulder in a lazy manner. After that, he said a simple answer. “I miss you.”

“What?” Magnus frowned. “Wh… What… again?”

“Haven’t I made it clear enough? I want my son back. You promised that you will listen to me and be my obedient son, doesn’t it?” Asmodeus sighed. “Magnus, I already told you on that day when I saved your EX-boyfriend’s life.”

“So… You asked us coming to meet you just because you are missing me…?” Magnus felt his thoughts were getting confused now. 

“Is there any problem?” Asmodeus asked innocently.

Alec and Magnus exchanged a weird look. 

Alec asked carefully. “Then, why you keep burning Magnus’s hand? Your so-called protection mark makes Magnus suffer all the time.”

“Well, Magnus’s EX-boyfriend… Please allow me to make a correction on your using words. I never want to make Magnus suffer. That protection mark is used to protect and remind Magnus, instead of hurting him.” Asmodeus stared at Alec and explained with a calm hoarse tone. “And, you, Magnus’s EX-boyfriend… Magnus is my favorite son, I will never hurt him and he should know that I am…”

Magnus interrupted Asmodeus’s unfinished sentence very quickly. “I should be the one to correct your using words. Father, for the Morningstar’s sake, could you please change the way how you call Alec?”

“Why? I called him Alexander, but you do not allow me to do it. I changed to call his full name, but it’s really quite troublesome and unnecessary. Therefore, I think ‘EX-boyfriend’ is the most suitable one for me to address him. Then, tell me now. Why you make complain again? He is your ex-boyfriend, doesn’t it? Do I say wrong?” Asmodeus measured Magnus’s face expression carefully. 

“I am Magnus’s boyfriend,” Alec said in a loud firm tone. 

“Is it? I thought you guys already broke up?” Asmodeus asked deliberately even he knew the answer.

“Alec and I already get back together. Alec is my boyfriend, please mind your words, don’t you dare to insult him again!” Magnus said angrily. “Father, stop acting like a fool. I know you very well, you actually know everything, don’t you? That’s why you put that stupid spying mark on me. Why do you keep making troubles for us? Just cut all the craps, let us straight to the point!”

“What do you want from me? Father, we already coming here to meet you. Now, tell me your real motive. What are you really want?” Magnus asked again.

“Actually, there’s another reason why I want to see you.” Asmodeus suddenly looked quite serious. He pushed Alec aside and walked closer to Magnus, without a notice he grabbed Magnus’s left wrist and murmured some unknown old ancient languages. The mark was shining red again, the magical flames dancing above the mark.

Magnus blinked his eyes blankly, not really sure what Asmodeus wants to do. But he can sense it, Asmodeus was not going to hurt him. 

“Don’t touch Magnus!” Alec shouted and wanted to protect Magnus from whatever Asmodeus planned to do. 

“It’s okay, Alexander! I’m fine! Just stay back!” Magnus said loudly. 

“But…” Alec tried to defend, but Asmodeus snapped his finger to stopped Alec. Next moment, Alec felt he can’t move at all. Asmodeus must be using some disable movement spell.

“Don’t worry. Take it easy, Alec. I won’t hurt Magnus. You have my words.” Asmodeus said firmly.

“Alexander, it’s okay. I’m good, I promise.” Magnus tried to convince Alec too.

At the same time, Magnus’s left wrist mark disappeared to nowhere. Magnus looked happy and Asmodeus let go of Magnus’s hand. 

Asmodeus sighed. 

“I usually won’t say thank you but… This time you deserve one.” Magnus gazing at Asmodeus and said sincerely. “Thank you, father. I know you are always a control freak and this must be very hard for you, but it’s good to see you finally come around.”

Asmodeus faked a smile again. “Seriously, can’t you just simply say thank you to express your gratitude to me?”

“No, I can’t.” Magnus faked a smile as well. “As you know… You taught me very well on this. We should always feel no shame and feel no guilt at all to be our true self. Speak whatever we want and be honest whatever in our minds.”

Asmodeus hissed, but his mood is quite happy indeed.   
“At least you learn something from me.”

Magnus pouted and rolled his eyes.  
Then, his fixed glare on Alec who cannot move at all now.

“Father, please undo the spell on Alec.” Magnus sighed.

“No. He keeps accusing me that I hurting my own son. I don’t like him.” Asmodeus replied lazily. 

“Father!” Magnus narrowed his eyes and looked angry.

Asmodeus then shrugged one of his shoulders and said. “Whatever…” With a simple hand gesture, the disable movement spell on Alec undone successfully. 

Alec gasped as Magnus ran to him and hugged him tightly.

“Are you okay? You’re not getting hurt, right?” Magnus measured Alec with his worried gaze from head to toe. 

“Don’t worry, I’m fine,” Alec answered softly.   
After that, Alec gazed at Asmodeus with a defensive look. 

Asmodeus not really mind what Alec thinks about him. He was staring at Magnus with a slight worry face. “Magnus, I really miss you, my dear son. But I also understand that you are too obsessed with this Nephilim child. However, it doesn’t matter at all. I am patient and I can wait until the day when he died. I assumed until that time, you should be able to move on and willing to go back to Edom with me. ”

Magnus sighed heavily and defeated by Asmodeus’s self - righteous while Alec looked worried and sad. Asmodeus's words pulled at his heartstrings somehow. Alec knew it very clearly, Asmodeus was telling the truth. He is a mortal, once he died, then, Magnus will be all alone again. After that, as an immortal warlock, Magnus will certainly find other people to fall in love again. Or maybe, Magnus might suffer the loss of love and decided to go back to Edom, return to his own kin’s side.

“Magnus, please always be careful. Your life belongs to me, got it?” Asmodeus added.

Magnus sighed and nodded his head slightly.

Alec furrowed his brow, not really understand both father-son reactions. It seems Magnus not really hate Asmodeus, and Asmodeus also seems cared about Magnus. A strange mixture of sour and sweet feeling lift from Alec’s bottom heart. 

‘At least Magnus has a father who truly cared about him. Even though the way that Asmodeus use might be in a totally wrong direction.’ Alec thought. 

 

[To Be Continued]


	28. I didn't ask to be born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Magnus, please always be careful. Your life belongs to me, got it?” Asmodeus added.
> 
> Magnus sighed and nodded his head slightly.
> 
> Alec furrowed his brow, not really understand both father-son reactions. It seems Magnus not really hate Asmodeus, and Asmodeus also seems cared about Magnus. A strange mixture of sour and sweet feeling lift from Alec’s bottom heart. 
> 
> ‘At least Magnus has a father who truly cared about him. Even though the way that Asmodeus use might be in a totally wrong direction.’ Alec thought.

Sometimes Magnus really can’t see through Asmodeus. 

‘It’s hard to deal with a person you can’t really hate. Asmodeus is bad, Asmodeus is worse. But in the end, I just can’t hate him. This is pathetic indeed.’ Magnus sighed and looked at his left wrist, which thoroughly clean without any mark. 

“So, you finally remove my mark. Can I take this as a signal that you’re ready to let go of me, to let me begin my new life without your interfere?” Magnus asked softly.

“Magnus, you never try to understand me.” Asmodeus shook his head with a tired look. “The mark is to protect you, even though I know that you really hate it… However, remove that mark doesn’t mean that I’m going to give you hundred percent of freedom.”

Magnus and Alec suddenly became panic-stricken. Both of them almost yelling and complaining before Asmodeus managed to speak again.

“Magnus, you have to admit, you are still far too young to take care of yourself. You will need my help.” Asmodeus said.

“Father, I’ll be perfectly fine as long as you leave me alone.” Magnus clenched jaw.

“Oh, really? Is that okay for you if I stand idly by and watch you die again? You should know better than me, Magnus. There’s no one cares about you like the family do, there’s no one can accept whole of you like we do. People come and go in your life, but only the family will always stay here and stand by you all the time!” Asmodeus retorted.

Magnus turned away and avoided the eye contact with Asmodeus. Then, he looked up at Alec, who standing beside him. Magnus wondered would Alec always stay by his side and never leave. 

Alec was gazing at Magnus at the same time.  
The couple was aware of each other's uneasiness and nervousness.

“I will stay,” Alec said. His voice was soft and full of emotion. 

Magnus and Asmodeus seemed a little bit in shock because they don’t expect that Alec would say something.

“Alexander…?” Magnus whispered his lover’s name. He wasn’t sure did he heard wrong or Alec said wrong. Or maybe, what just happened was only his illusion?

“I will stay by your side until the day you no longer need me.” Alec made a promise in a firm tone.

“I will always need you.” Magnus smiled with the tears in his eyes. 

“Then, I will never leave you,” Alec replied when he walked closer to Magnus, close enough to let their chests against each other.

Magnus gasped, looked happy.

“Alec, don’t simply make a stupid promise. You are going to die anyway someday.” Asmodeus shrugged and added. “And, Magnus, my dear son. Can you please stop being stupid and naïve? How can you actually believe his lies as you know it that is not going to happen.”

Magnus gritted his teeth and stared at Asmodeus with an angry and unhappy look. “Can you please stop talking? It will be nice if you can keep your mouth shut while I am talking to my boyfriend.”

Asmodeus hissed. “I am reminding you, son. To prevent you fall into his sugar-coated sweet lies. He is going to break your heart again! This boy is nothing but troubles!”

“Shut up!” Magnus yelled at Asmodeus. “Just stop talking please, father. You already create enough troubles for me. Now, please… Don’t ruin my happiness. Alec is the right one for me, I know it all the time.”

“Magnus…” Alec clenched his shaking fist to suppress his mixed emotions of love towards Magnus. 

“Don’t be stupid, Magnus! He will die anyway, then you are going to fall apart once again. Are you really sure that is what you want? We can foresee the future ending already, why can’t you become more rational?” Asmodeus said.

“Because true love and lust make us irrational! Father, you should know it well, don’t you? That’s why you fall from the heaven and end up here!” Magnus shouted out loud.

“How dare you!” Asmodeus’s widen eyes looked unbelievable and hurt. He never thought that Magnus would say something like this to open up his bleeding wounds. Something deep down in Asmodeus’s heart was rising again. All the breaking down emotions in the past, those unforgettable memories which he tried so hard to bury deep inside his bottom heart. 

“That’s why I am here… All because of your selfish love and deadly lust.” Magnus looked sad and continued the broken words. “Maybe I shouldn’t exist in this world. You never wanted me in the first place, you don’t even expect my existence at all.”

Asmodeus looked shocked as he heard what Magnus said.  
“Are you crazy? Stop talking nonsense!”

At the same time, Alec was totally in blank too. “…Magnus.” Alec called Magnus’s name and held Magnus’s cold shaking hand to calm him down. “Magnus, stop it… Look at me, hey, look at me...”

But Magnus shook his head and continued exploded his deep-buried feeling, then he cried at the edge of his emotional breaking point. “Father, if you really want to take everything I have, if you want to destroy everything I adore, if you seriously want to push my Alexander away and tear me up, then you should kill me directly by your own! I’m getting tired of every shit you give me, sincerely, if you want to control my life and make me suffer in miserable eternity, then you should kill me! Why don’t we just make it simple? Because I didn't ask to be born either!”

Asmodeus who petrified at there without any reaction.   
However, Alec was the first person to take action. 

“ENOUGH!” Alec shouted loudly, then he hugged Magnus into his arms tightly to comfort Magnus. 

Magnus was crying fiercely. He gripped Alec’s shirt and buried his head into Alec’s neck.

“It’s okay, I’m here. Calm down, Magnus. Hush hush… I’m here, I’m always here for you.” Alec said and tapped Magnus’s back, tried to give Magnus some comfort. 

“Hey… Don’t cry. Come, look at me. Look at me, Magnus.” Alec cupped Magnus’s face gently, then he wiped away Magnus’s burning tears. “Magnus, my love.”

“Alec… Alexander…” Magnus looked up and leaned closer to Alec, the unstoppable tears poured down his face. 

“I’m here, Magnus. Shh… It’s okay, everything will be fine because I’m with you.” Alec smiled softly and pressed a gentle kiss on Magnus’s temple. 

Magnus swallowed his saliva hardly, looked up his teary red eyes on Alec.   
“I’m sorry…”He apologized.

“No need to say sorry. It’s not your fault, okay?” Alec caressed Magnus’s cheek, then he continued. “However, in frankly, please don’t say such things again. I’m glad that you were born, I’m happy to meet you, Magnus. It’s kind of miracle to me, to have a boyfriend like you. Magnus Bane, I want you to know, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. So please, don’t ever look down on yourself. Because you deserve to be loved and to be happy.”

“Alexander…” Magnus whispered. 

“I care about you, Magnus. Truly, deeply in love with you. You should know it, right?” Alec said.

Magnus nodded his head slightly, felt his heart stirred in chaos and difficult to find a word to say.

Alec then pressed another soft kiss on Magnus’s face. He smiled silently, cupped Magnus’s chin gently so Magnus’s eyes were able to meet his deep love gaze.

Asmodeus took a deep breath. After that, he opened his mouth and spoke in a soft low tone. “Son, I am truly care about you, why can’t you sense it?”

Magnus bit his lips tightly, then he hid his head against Alec’s chest. 

“Magnus…Why can’t you understand it?” Asmodeus continued with a trembling voice. “We are immortal, but when your lover is a fragile mortal… The love story will never end nicely, it will only lead to the tragic ending.”

“I just want to save your pity broken soul, son. Before it’s too late…” Asmodeus added. 

“It’s already too late.” Magnus murmured in Alec’s arms, his emotion was getting stable. Then, Magnus pushed Alec away gently and looked back at Asmodeus. “Father, I can’t go back anymore. There’s no way for me to step away because I can’t let go of this love anymore. My love for Alec has taken root deep down and carved into my soul.” 

Asmodeus furrowed his eyebrows but didn’t reply anything to Magnus. In fact, Asmodeus sank in his old memories. Many years ago, there was someone who said similar words to Asmodeus, someone who resembles Magnus, somehow.

On the other hand, Alec put his right hand into his trouser pocket silently. His eyes fixed on Magnus’s desperate sorrowful look, while his fingers opened up the small box and touched the rings.

“…Magnus.” Alec said nervously. 

“Hmm…?” Magnus looked confused at Alec. 

“If I… Propose to you, would you say yes?” Alec asked.

“What?” Magnus widened his eyes in shock. 

Asmodeus frowned and then his shinning cat eyes fixed on Alec’s trouser pocket, the suspicious hand movement.

“Surprise me. You brought the rings here… Are you going to propose to my son, Nephilim child…?” Asmodeus said.

Magnus stared in a blank totally. He looked at Alec with a shocked face, chocked up his words. “Ale…Alex..ander…”

“I…” Alec took a few more deep breaths, then he finally took out the rings from his trouser pocket. 

Magnus gazed at the rings that put on Alec’s right hand, there’s a mixture of surprise, happy, emotional, confuse and nervous… feeling overwhelmed him.

“Alexander!” Magnus gasped when he noticed the family badge on the rings.

Alec smiled foolishly, panicked indeed, but he tried so hard to manage his own emotional feeling.   
“Will you marry me, Magnus Bane?”

Maybe Jace and Isabelle were right though.   
There’s no such perfect timing to propose. As long as the only love is standing right in front us, as long as we are still alive and breathing… Then, we should cherish the moment. 

This moment is perfect.

“I love you.” 

 

[To Be Continued]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, next chapter will be 'THE END'! Stay tuned!  
> Please leave the review, if any. Much love ya~


	29. In the name of love (Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alexander!” Magnus gasped when he noticed the family badge on the rings.
> 
> Alec smiled foolishly, panicked indeed, but he tried so hard to manage his own emotional feeling.   
> “Will you marry me, Magnus Bane?”
> 
> Maybe Jace and Isabelle were right though.   
> There’s no such perfect timing to propose. As long as the only love is standing right in front of us, as long as we are still alive and breathing… Then, we should cherish the moment. 
> 
> This moment is perfect.
> 
> “I love you.” He said.

Asmodeus frowned and hissed at Alec. “Seriously? You really know how to pick a wrong timing for proposing marriage.” 

Alec ignored Asmodeus directly, he fixed his gaze on Magnus’s shocking reaction all the time. Magnus gazing back at Alec, their teary eyes showed the affection to each other clearly.

In fact, Asmodeus never thought there’s a day that he is able to witness this kind of proposal scene. Especially his own child is the main character in the whole show. 

Looking at Magnus who still standing in a daze, Asmodeus said. “Please tell me you don't agree with it. Magnus, you should be the smart one. Doesn’t it? This Nephilim child is never good enough for you! You should always know it, right?”

Magnus’s lips were trembling, he stood at there and not sure what to do at this moment.  
“Alexander… Are you sure…?”

“Marry me, Magnus.” Alec continued. “I know that I can’t promise anything to you, I know that I’m still not good enough for you but I will learn to make it right. I can’t give you anything but only love. My love, my heart, and my soul will always belong to you, forever, eternally, not even the death of me could change it.”

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered his lover name, feeling his heart overwhelmed by the strong emotions of unbelievable. After the many centuries living in this world, there’s no one like Alec, who willing to give Magnus a chance of walking into his life wholly. There’s no one who actually proposes to him. Of course, there is no one who able to make Magnus have such mindset to settle down.

Magnus smiled happily, he felt quite excited indeed. He can’t believe that Alec was actually proposing to him. Magnus never thinks that this could happen in one day. Although Magnus felt so close to Alec, sometimes when he slept together with Alec, he felt safe and sound. Especially in the edge of the night, when all the awful memories tried to catch him. 

Alec is always the one who able to calm Magnus down and made Magnus feeling relax. However, Magnus never thought that Alec willing to get married to him. Even though Magnus sometimes would thoughts about the possibilities of having a real family, then he certainly laughed and mocked himself, chased away his crazy thoughts.

But now, it’s all real. It’s not Magnus’s own crazy thoughts, but it’s real! Alec was proposing marriage to him. His Alexander wanted to live his rest life with him, both together never be apart, until the death consumed them.

Noticed that Magnus seemed very touching, Asmodeus raised his voices again. “Don’t be so ridiculous, child. Never trust his words, Magnus! You will definitely regret it someday.”

“I won’t be regret it. Never.” Magnus replied. 

Asmodeus yelled eagerly. “Stupid Magnus Bane! You are going to regret it! And, you will beg for my forgiveness soon and ask me to fix your broken heart. Then, you might also beg for death… But don’t worry child, because I won’t help you anymore. You have my words, I promise you the eternity suffer. You can’t die, and you also can’t live, forever suffering in the cycle of intense agony.”

Alec furrowed his eyebrow, then he fixed his sight on Asmodeus.  
“Asmodeus, you are Magnus’s birth father. I am respecting you in somehow but it doesn’t mean that you can do whatever you want to hurt Magnus.” Alec said to Asmodeus continuously, while he held Magnus’s hand. 

“Magnus is a good guy. He has been through many things, but he never loses his faith. He wants to be good, be kind, in all kind of situation, even when he carried the heavy burden from the past. But he never complains, and he always an understanding person who able to know me well. Even though he knows that I am flawed and imperfect, but he still here, every time when I need him, he always be there for me.” Alec said.

Magnus looked up at Alec’s side face, his heart beating fast while Alec talked to Asmodeus. 

“I’m sorry but I can’t understand what your point? What do you actually mean?” Asmodeus mocked. “I get it, okay? My son is great and you will never good enough for him. So… What do you want?”

Alec sent a soft glare to Magnus before he answered Asmodeus.   
“Asmodeus, although I am mortal, I promise to take care of Magnus in my whole lifetime. I won’t let him down. I will make him happy, make him smile. And, I will always be the same. If I ever let him down or make him upset, you are welcome to punish me. At that time, I won’t dodge away.”

“Alexander…” Magnus gripped Alec’s arm tightly.   
Alec felt Magnus’s racing heart too. Then, Alec tapped Magnus’s hand gently to soothe his mood. 

“Let me take care of this.” Alec mouthed to Magnus.

Magnus looked worried, he wanted to say something to stop Alec, however, he didn’t do it. Magnus shook his head but still choose to believe in Alec. 

Asmodeus hissed and retorted. “Stupid Nephilim child, what makes you actually think that I will agree on it? Are you really that stupid enough to think that I will let you go that easily and let you be with Magnus?”

Alec looked calm and his voice tone was bold. “I know you care about Magnus, more than anyone else. Your love towards Magnus is strong, and it’s even far stronger than my love for Magnus. I can sense it, Asmodeus. I can tell it from your eyes. The first day of our first meet, after I woke up from Niatas’s personal hell trap… I saw it from your eyes, you truly care about Magnus, even though the way you use might be a little bit astray and unusual than other normal families.”

Magnus looked confused and doubted about what Alec said.

However, at the same time, Asmodeus clenched his fists and shouted out loud. “Shut up, boy!”

Alec not scared by Asmodeus’s angriness. He continued with a calm tone. “You will let go of Magnus, and you will certainly agree with my proposal to Magnus. This is all because you care about Magnus, and you want Magnus to be happy too.”

“I said SHUT UP, you this stupid Nephilim child. Don’t you dare to act as you know me well! You know nothing about me!” Asmodeus’s deep hoarse voices were full of angst.

Magnus sensed his father’s fast-changing bad mood, he gazed at Alec and reminded Alec. “Alexander, enough. I know you are good to me, you want to make Asmodeus and my relationship to be closer. I’m thanking for your efforts, but you have to know, this is not going to end well.”

Asmodeus felt the pricking pain in his chest after he heard what Magnus said. He wondered how Magnus so sure about their relationship can’t be get closer anymore? Can’t a demon like him to hope? Can’t he hope for it? He wants nothing more to have an obedient son stay by his side. Is he asking too much for it?

Alec shook his head slightly to Magnus after he noticed that Magnus’s worries. “Magnus, please trust me, okay? Let me handle this.” Alec sighed and caressed Magnus’s cheek. “You already suffered enough, now… Just have faith in me. Trust me, I can do this.”

Even though Magnus very sure that his father not a kind person indeed. But Magnus just not really wants to break Alec’s confidence. After that, Magnus nodded and replied. “Alexander, no matter how the results I’m going to be with you.”

Magnus took a deep breath and looked at Asmodeus. “Father, this might be the last time that I call you like this. I hope you can listen to whatever Alec tries to say, then you just do whatever you want. I can tell you now if you are going to kill anyone of us, please make it a package, kill one free one. Alec and I… Both of us are one pair, if you really want to kill, then killing both of us together.”

Asmodeus stunned by Magnus’s words.  
“Magnus Bane, how dare you to threaten me?”

“I’m not threatening you, but just telling the truth. You are right though because you are my birth father and my life is given by you. So, if you want to take it away, you can do it at any time when you want to.”

Asmodeus creased his brow, suddenly not sure how to act and don’t know how to respond. Magnus’s unusual reaction seemed tearing him apart inside. 

Asmodeus always thought that Magnus is kind of a survivor, Magnus is always his favorite son among the other children all the time, that is because Magnus usually showed his strength to survive in any kinds of the worse situation. No matter how the circumstance, it could be bad and maybe the worst, but Magnus Bane can always be a fighter to against the whole worlds. But how come a son like Magnus, a true survivor like Magnus, he ended up to have a death wish like this. Such ironic. Furthermore, Asmodeus knew it very clearly, because he is the one who pushed Magnus to the edge and made Magnus turned become like this. 

“Magnus…” Alexander gasped. “You don’t have to…”

“Alexander, I say YES to your previous propose, and I have to do this. Because this is what I should do, my dear fiancé.” Magnus showed his finger and waiting for Alec to help him wear a ring.

Alec looked in a daze, in shock, of course. He laughed foolishly at Magnus, totally forgot he needed to take out the ring from a little box, and he also forgot completely about the existence of Asmodeus. 

Magnus smiled and grabbed the ring box in Alec’s hand quickly. Then, without wait any response from the shocking Alec, Magnus helped Alec wear one of the rings. “Start from this second, you belong to mine. Alexander, I can respect your will and let you negotiate with my father. But I hope you to know that too…Our lives and our souls are linked, no one shall die without the other’s accompany, no one shall leave without the other’s permission.”

Alec gazing at the ring on his finger silently, the tears formed in his eyes.   
“Magnus…”

“Now, it’s my turn. Put the ring on me, Alexander. Then, you can continue to talk to my father if you want to. After that, we have two life choices to make. Either die together in Asmodeus’s hands later, or let me bring both of us to escape from this stupid nightmare, so we can live our real marriage life continuously in the real world.” Magnus said.

“Needless to say.” Alec put the precious ring on Magnus’s finger and held Magnus’s hand to his lips, kissed it gently with unconditional love.

“I’m sorry, son. Because I can’t give you my blessing, and you surely know why.” Asmodeus’s cold tone similar to his icy cold face expression. 

Magnus shrugged and looked back at Asmodeus. Magnus caressing the ring that Alec helped him wear on it, feeling that he has a bravest heart ever. It seemed nothing could make him be afraid anymore.

“Don’t worry, I don’t expect your blessing at all,” Magnus said to Asmodeus. 

The happiness can’t hide from Alec’s face. Alec looking at Asmodeus with an excited happy, wide smiling face. “…Well, my thought actually quite different from Magnus’s opinion.”

Both Magnus and Asmodeus raised their eyebrows and looked confused at Alec’s weird reaction. Noticed that both father-son looking at him with a curious look in confusion, Alec grinned and continued his rest of sentences to Asmodeus. 

“Let me tell you a short story about Magnus, Asmodeus.” Alec smiled while saying. “Sometimes, Magnus love to hide his real emotions and faked his face expression, especially the time when he gets hurt, both physically and emotionally.”

“When I…” Magnus tried to say something but Alec stopped him quickly with a soft glare. Then, Magnus shrugged and looked away from Alec, not feeling too happy being ignored by the person he loved. 

Asmodeus, on the other hand, he seemed quite interested in this topic.   
“So, what’s happened next? I guess that your story is only the beginning.”

Alec nodded his head and continued. “I remembered there’s an incident happened when Magnus helped me to summon the greatest demon, who named Azazel. That demon is too powerful and not even Magnus able to control him, which ended up that demon played a magic trick and swapped Magnus’s soul with Valentine’s in their body.”

Magnus gasped and quickened breathing. “Alexander, stop it.”

“Why need to stop? The story just reached a climax.” Asmodeus urged Alec to continue. “Tell me the rest.”

Alec gazed at the Magnus, who looked uncomfortable on this topic. Alec knew that Magnus must be thinking back some awful memories. “Magnus, are you okay?”

“I’m not okay at all. Alec, please, I don’t want to remember all that.” Magnus begged softly.

Alec nodded and pulled Magnus into his arms. “Shh…”

“Thank you.” Magnus smiled gratefully at Alec, and the Alec smiled back at him.

“I’m not okay too. Boy, you have to tell me the rest of the story.” Asmodeus moved his hand in the middle of the air, performing his magic power to read Alec’s mind. Before Magnus and Alec were able to defend themselves or have time react on it, Asmodeus already get what he wants.

Alec groaned and kneeled down on the ground, felt that someone was just burning his brain.

“Alexander!!!” Magnus checked on Alec quickly.

“Alec, hey… How are you feeling?” Magnus asked eagerly, truly worried about Alec’s condition. 

“Don’t worry, I’m fine.” Alec coughed and answered weakly. 

Magnus gritted his teeth, felt angry indeed on what Asmodeus has done.  
Magnus looked up at Asmodeus, shouted angrily. “Father! Don’t you dare to hurt Alec again!”

Alec grabbing Magnus’s hands to get Magnus’s attention.   
“Magnus…”

“Alexander?”

“It’s okay, I’m really fine.” Alec smiled. “I bet your father already get the answer he wants.”

Magnus looked confused, then he followed Alec’s glance and fixed the sight on Asmodeus. Asmodeus, who standing still at there like an unmoving statue.

“…What’s he doing?” Magnus asked in a soft tone.

Alec grinned. “Thinking to do something good, I guess.”

Magnus rolled his eyes impatiently. “Stop talking nonsense.”

After a long while, Asmodeus finally caught his own breath and found his own voices.   
“You didn’t tell me, Magnus.”

“What…?” Magnus looked confused, not really sure what Asmodeus means.

“Everything.” Asmodeus took a deep breath. Then, he gazing at Alec who still resting on the ground. “I think I owed you a ‘thank you’.”

“You are most welcome.” Alec smiled friendly. “Even our position might be very different, but both of us have the same goal, doesn’t it?” 

Asmodeus hissed and his eyes looked brighter. Not that cold but warm.  
‘To protect Magnus.’ Asmodeus whispered silently in his bottom heart. This is the common goal that he and Alec shared.

However, Magnus seemed can’t understand what Alec and Asmodeus talking about.   
“Is there anything I missed?” He asked.

Asmodeus can’t help but keep thinking himself about what in Alec’s minds, all over again, over and over again. Actually, Asmodeus is greed and he opened up Alec’s brain to find more than what he wants. Almost everything from Alec’s minds, everything that the memories included Magnus or without Magnus. Everything inside Alec’s soul, Asmodeus dig it out from the deepest side.

But the most precious memories are all about Magnus. Asmodeus laughed silently. It’s very new to him to know that Magnus, his son has so many different sides that he never saw it before, from Alec’s point of view, of course. 

Meanwhile, Asmodeus shrugged and back to his old self.   
“I give you both my sincere blessing. May you can have a new life together, full of happiness.”

“…What did you just say?” Magnus was frightened. “Father, are you sure that you didn’t get possessed by another demon…?”

Asmodeus hissed unhappily while Alec laughed happily. 

“Thank you! Thank you, Asmodeus. I promise to you that I will take good care of Magnus.” Alec said.

Magnus still can’t believe what he heard. He kept questioning and observed Asmodeus’s weird reaction. “Are you the real Asmodeus?”

“The one and only.” Asmodeus rolled his eyes.

“No. You are not.” Magnus looked at Alec and said eagerly. “Alexander, I think my father gets possessed by another demon in somehow. Although I don’t know how could it happened but I think we should be leaving now.”

“Magnus.” Alec chuckled.

“Please don’t laugh! Alexander, I am serious!” Magnus replied. “If facing my father, yes, he is dangerous but at least he won’t eat me or kill me, no matter how he threatens to do it. I am quite confident about this. But if there's another demon tries to kill us, then we should be running for our lives.”

Asmodeus shook his head and sighed defeatedly. 

“Father, your son Magnus is really a precious, doesn’t it?” Alec said with a soft laugh.

Both Asmodeus and Magnus stunned.

“Father…? Who you call, Alexander?” Magnus asked. 

“The one and only Asmodeus, of course,” Alec answered, then he stood up his feet with Magnus’s support. 

“You call me ‘father’…?” Asmodeus gazed at Alec. He was feeling too shock when he first heard about it.

“Yes, I am. You are Magnus’s father and this is how Magnus call you, so I think I should follow him.” Alec said with a calm tone.

Asmodeus looked in a daze while Magnus also looked in shock.   
After a short moment, Alec and Magnus heard Asmodeus said.

“Be safe and sound, my dear son and… son-in-law. Take care of yourselves, until the next time when we meet again.” Asmodeus then leaving without a notice in a black smoke form. 

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered. “My father… Is he real?”

“Yes, I think he is,” Alec said.

“No… I mean, is that Asmodeus we saw, is him truly my father?” Magnus asked.

“Magnus, you know the answer, doesn’t it?” Alec replied. “He is Asmodeus, our father.”

“Our…?” Magnus smiled. “When Asmodeus become ‘OUR’ father?”

“At the time when you wearing my family ring and accept the proposal in the name of love,” Alec answered with a soft kiss on Magnus’s lips.

Magnus laughed happily. He hugged Alec with all the strength he has, as tight as an octopus and not ready to let go. Although not really sure why Asmodeus wanted to let them live a carefree life all in sudden, but Magnus was feeling glad that his father finally chose to let go.

“You have to tell me. I bet you must know something that I didn’t know, right? About why my father suddenly changed up his mind?” Magnus said. 

“I will tell you everything, Magnus, but not now. Now, I just want to back to the real world with you and inform my family and everybody about you accept my marriage proposal!” Alec shouted happily in excitement. 

However, Magnus grinned naughtily.   
“Well, I’m afraid that things won’t go as smooth as what you think.”

“Why?” Alec frowned.

Magnus smiled but didn’t reply anything. 

————————————

In the real world. 

After back to reality, the first thing to do when Alec’s happy face met with Jace’s and Izzy’s worried face, Alec shouted to them and informing loudly. “Magnus accepted my marriage proposal, yeah, I finally did it!”

“…What? Is that true?” Isabelle looked happy but also confused.

“Hey guys, congratulation!” Clary said with a delightful tone. She walked to hug Magnus and smiled happily. “I’m truly happy for you, Magnus.”

Magnus smiled back nodded. “Thank you, my lovely biscuit.”

“WAIT! Wait…” Jace took a deep breath and asked eagerly. “Alec, you and Magnus went into the dream to meet with Asmodeus for that long time, you know how worried we are or not? And, now, you guys just coming back safely and informed us that you already proposed successfully? Can anybody explain in more details, please? What exactly happened inside your dream?”

“It’s complicated, but you just need to know everything bad already passed. Now, Magnus and I are getting married soon!” Alec held Magnus’s hand and raised it to the middle of the air, get ready to show them Magnus was wearing their Lightwoods family ring.

However…

“Oops, it’s really awkward.” Isabelle checked on Magnus’s finger carefully. “Alec, I… thought Magnus already accept your proposal…? So, where’s the ring?”

Everybody waiting for Alec’s answer patiently. Alec, on the other hand, he looked quite nervous and confused. Alec asked Magnus carefully with a soft tone. “Magnus, where’s the ring…?”

Magnus chuckled. “Pocket.”

“Pocket? When you put in your pocket?” Alec asked and ready to check on Magnus’s pocket. But Magnus laughed and reminded softly. “Not mine, the ring box is in your trouser pocket, remember?”

“…What?” Alec looked in shock totally. He looked down on his own hand, just realized that the family ring no longer put on his finger. 

Isabelle and Jace exchanged a quick glare with a mocking laugh. 

“Alec, I think you need to re-propose to Magnus again,” Isabelle said.

Jace laughed softly. “Hey dude, you seriously not smart at all and totally no idea on how to choose a right timing for proposing. How come a stupid guy like you propose to Magnus in the dream? Everything happens inside your dream is just a dream, nothing is real.”

Alec sighed with a frown when he took out the ring box from his pocket.   
It seemed he really need to re-do everything again.

“Magnus…” Alec whispered.

“Not all the things is unreal in our dream. Alexander, my feeling towards you is never changing.” Magnus grinned with a big happy face. “I told you that the things won’t go as smooth as what you think. But it doesn’t a matter to me.”

“Come on, pretty boy. I’m ready to hear your touching marriage proposal speech one more time.” Magnus showed his empty finger hand as the encouragement to push Alec to move and take further action.

“Gosh… How come my life become so dramatic?” Alec groaned. “I feel like I want running from this reality. Magnus, can I re-propose to you… when we are alone…?” Alec was really feeling disturbing to see everybody’s eyes fixed on him.

Magnus shrugged. “Well… You know, maybe, just maybe… I might not in the mood and change my mind later.”

“No way! You are mine, you must say yes and never turn down on me!” Alec yelled and grabbed Magnus’s hand, not wanting to let go of Magnus. 

Magnus chuckled and satisfied by his future husband’s worrying manner. Alec truly cares about him, doesn’t it? 

Isabelle, Jace, and Clary smiled at each other happily in excitement. They can’t wait for it to see the whole proposal scene show on live!

“I will always love you, my Alexander,” Magnus whispered and gave Alec a tender kiss on lips.

“Me too.” Alec took a deep breath, then he got down on one knee in front of Magnus and opened up the ring box. “I promise to you, I’ll respect you, cherish our love relationship, and I will also being obedience and always be loyal to you. Magnus Bane, will you marry me?”

Magnus smiled gracefully. He nodded and showed his beautiful hand to Alec. 

“Yes, I do.” Magnus’s teary eyes met Alec’s. Both of them laughed shyly, and the rest of the people in the room were cheering.

With a perfect guy standing in front of Magnus, how can he say no?  
Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane, they bonded together in a whole lifetime, in the name of love.

 

[The End]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all, this story finally come to the end. Thank you for your long term support. Much appreciated to take part in my writing process and finish this story with a happy ending. For those who new to this story, thanks for your attention too. I hope all of you can enjoy this story. Feel free to leave a review to me and share your thoughts. And, y'all also can check on my other works. Hope to see y'all again in my next work! Best wishes to all of you! Much love ya~!
> 
> Special thanks and credits to Sable who volunteer to assist on improving sentences flow and do correction on the wrong grammar problem.

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT NOTICE:  
> NEWBIE WRITER HERE. A BELIEVER OF “WRITING IS AN ACT OF FAITH, NOT A TRICK OF GRAMMAR.” —E.B. WHITE  
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, HIGH POSSIBILITIES OF WRONG GRAMMAR PROBLEM.
> 
> Feel free to leave a review after reading, much love ya~!  
> P.S. You are welcome to read my other fanfic, thanks. ^o^
> 
> **SPECIAL THANKS to Sable who assisted and advised better sentence flow!
> 
> ————————
> 
> *SPECIAL FOR CHINESE READERS ONLY! CHINESE VERSION of 'RUNNING FROM REALITY' is AVAILABLE NOW!
> 
> 至所有中文读者！  
> 改编翻译《逃避现实》简体中文版可前往：  
> https://novel.banananetwork.com.my/book/851


End file.
